La Greene equivocada
by MeridaJones
Summary: Luego de escapar juntos de la prisión, Maggie y Daryl se reencuentran con los Grimmes y Michonne; No se puede negar lo que sucede entre ellos, pero Daryl dictamina un final, apenas comenzando las cosas entre ellos, cuando se entera que Glenn esta posiblemente vivo. Encuentros y desencuentros en este camino hacía Alexandria y la vida misma. Cap. 23 y 14 arreglados y actualizados
1. Estaban solos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de TWD no me pertenecen._

 **Bienvenidas! Esta es mi primera historia en FanFiction y estoy muy nerviosa!**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y bienvenidos sean comentarios, críticas, etc. Saludos!**

Corrieron prácticamente por casi una hora. Ella paraba para tomar aire de tanto en tanto, pero Daryl tiraba de su mano, con fuerzas que no sabía de donde sacaba. Solo tenían las posesiones que vestían más la ballesta y tres flechas. Los pies de ella dolían, latían dentro de las apretadas botas militares negras, cubiertas en barro. No corrían sólo de los caminantes, del dolor y los gritos, sino también del mismísimo Gobernador, dejando atrás todo lo que alguna vez conocieron como hogar.

Maggie cayó al suelo y rechazó la mano de Daryl para reincorporarse con un manotazo. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, divida en llorar o hablar.

\- Tenemos que volver- Murmuró la mayor de los Greene, de ahora en más, como pudo.-

\- No.-

\- Al diablo! Ya se debe haber ido, tú viste como estaban las cosas, si no volvemos…-

\- Debemos esperar. -

\- Esperar a qué? Acaso te estas escuchando? Demonios!- Maggie se agarraba la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir nuevamente. Con todo lo que había corrido, llorado, no entendía como su cuerpo deshidratado generaba lágrimas sin parar. Se acercó a Daryl y tomo su rostro con determinación pese al rechazo del cazador ante el tacto.- Daryl, escúchame, escúchame… Beth, Judith,… Glenn… Están todos en un bus, yo los puse allí, yo sé que están bien, pero nos estamos desviando del camino que debería haber tomado el bus… Si no fuera por Carl…- Maggie lloraba y el tono de su voz se había vuelvo fino y chillón. Durante la huida, ella dejo el bus cargado de la gente que amaba por buscar a Carl, que había escapado cuando ella dejo a Glenn recostado en una silla doble del transporte escolar. Esa era su misión en caso de problemas. Juntar a los más débiles y cuidarlos. Glenn estaba recuperándose aún de la epidemia, por ello contaba en ese grupo.

\- Carl estaba con Rick.- Recordó Daryl sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas y mirando de soslayo a Maggie.-

\- Yo debería ir por ellos también, demonios!- Empujó al cazador, enojada.- Ahora no se dónde están! No puedo llorar a mi papá, no sé dónde está Glenn, Beth! todo se fue al demonio!- Gritó Maggie fuertemente. Daryl colocó una sucia mano sobre su boca y la calló mientras escuchaba alrededor del bosque. Maggie se zafó del agarre, molesta con el hombre. El remolino de sentimientos le hacía doler el pecho, sentía náuseas, dolor en cada fibra del cuerpo y estaba abatida mentalmente.-

 _Ese día se había levantado de buen humor. Glenn se mantenía fuerte y hacía dos días que no tenía fiebre. Tyresse en una de sus exploraciones, le había conseguido su café favorito y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella se dio el lujo de pensar en el futuro. Su futuro._

 _Miro el pabellón que habitaba con su familia y sonrió. Eso podía ser un hogar. Eso podía albergar amor, paz y poco a poco mejorar su fachada de "prisión"._

 _Saludo a su padre distraídamente, que iba a buscar unas hierbas medicinales escoltado por Michonne, y siguió disfrutando su café._

 _Si supiera que esa era la última vez que lo vería sano y vivo le hubiera dicho el tan cariñoso "Cuídate, te quiero" que casi siempre se decían cuando alguno salía en una misión._

 _Pero no. Se confió que todo estaría bien._

\- Ven.- Maggie se había dejado caer al suelo, con todo su rostro surcado en lágrimas. Daryl la arrastró contra un árbol y cacheteo levemente su rostro vencido.- Sabes que están a salvo. Son personas capaces, mierda.

\- Familia.-

\- Es lo mismo.-

\- No lo es.- Susurró Maggie levantando la mirada. Daryl lucía asquerosamente cansado, sin embargo allí estaba, dándole ánimos a su manera.-

\- Debemos buscar un lugar seguro, comida, agua. Los demás son inteligentes, evitarán la carretera en este instante, y si pueden dejaran algo, marca, algo que podamos entender y encontrarlos.- Daryl, probablemente habló más que nunca en ese momento; él sabía que la única esperanza de que Maggie continuara cuerda y con él era eso; ser estúpidamente comprensivo. Debemos admitir que no lo hacía muy bien.-

\- Está bien.- Tenía cierta lógica lo que decía, y además, seguir caminando, avanzando hacía que no pensara que, hace unas horas atrás el Gobernador degolló a su papá con la katana de Michonne.- Sigamos.-

\- Sigamos.-

Pese a dos o tres caminantes que se cruzaron, el camino fue tranquilo. Habían dejado de correr y el zumbido de sus cabezas se estaba apagando, y aunque caminaban por inercia, con hambre y sed, de vez en cuando se apretaban la mano entre sí, para demostrar que no estaban solos y que seguían despiertos.

Daryl no era estúpido, sabía que Maggie no lo tenía en sus planes, él no era parte de su "familia feliz", en su "prisión feliz". Ella fue la primera en protestar que Merle viviera en la cárcel con ellos, y la última en darle condolencias cuando su hermano murió. Lo entendía, eran simplemente conocidos, o familiares muy lejanos entre sí. Él siempre iba a ser el hermano del idiota que hizo que casi abusaran de ella. El tampoco estaría feliz de esa compañía.

Nunca coincidieron en nada, más que el día que Lori murió, cuando fueron en busca de fórmula para bebé. Ambos compartieron el dolor y el deseo de redención. Intentar hacer las cosas bien, luego de que el no encontrara a Sophia y que ella atravesara con un cuchillo mal afilado, el vientre de Lori.

Pero Daryl sabía, a su vez, que necesitaba de ella. Sólo, sin elementos de supervivencia, comida, abrigo, necesitaría de otra persona si quería vivir. Y el, era un sobreviviente ante todas las cosas.

Los mismos pensamientos se cruzaban por la mente de Maggie. Ella caminaba detrás de él, en un estrecho sendero, a sabiendas que sí, ese hombre no fuera delante de ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su mano, ella hubiera vuelto y sería comida de caminantes al instante. El la haría sobrevivir, para volver a Glenn. Para poder darle un abrazo a su hermana y llorar a Hersell.

 _En este maldito momento dependía al 100% de Daryl Dixon._

 _En este maldito momento dependía al 90% de Maggie Greene_ (N/A: Admitamos, Daryl nunca aceptaría depender al 100% de alguien xD).

Se hacía de noche y todo lo que habían podido cazar fue una serpiente, no venenosa según Dixon, y una liebre bebé.

Los animales aún estaban crudos cuando los comieron, habían sentido unos ruidos cerca de ellos y tuvieron que apagar el fuego rápido si querían pasar desapercibidos.

\- Ahora qué?- Susurró Maggie del otro lado del humo, mirando al cielo con cierto disgusto. Daryl estaba apagado el fuego con un método poco ortodoxo.-

\- No lo sé.- Admitió mientras se subía la cremallera. Observo que ella tiritaba del frío y lucía extremadamente pálida. Estaba con posible hipotermia y deshidratada, mucho no podían hacer.- Podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos buena vista. – Se dejó caer con la espalda pegada a un roble, y quitaba unas manchas de sangre seca de su ballesta con la uña.-

\- O…?- Sugirió Maggie con la mirada. Daryl tenía que admitir que admiraba la tenacidad de la muchacha por encontrar a sus seres amados. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero ahí estaba, sugiriendo caminar en un bosque oscuro con caminantes, sin haber tomado agua ni descansado, por ir a buscarlos Hasta en un subconsciente envidiaba a Glenn y Beth.-

\- O nada. Aquí, u otro árbol, pero no seguir avanzando.- Se acomodó, bajando la mirada a su ballesta.- No verías el amanecer si seguimos.- Sentenció Daryl siendo extremista, solo para que Maggie entendiera su situación.-

\- Está bien.- Bufó Maggie bajando la cabeza. Sin ganas de levantarse del suelo, se acercó al menor de los Dixon, gateando, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos.-

\- Qué…?-

\- Necesito dormir - Murmuró Maggie sentándose a su lado, se acercó todo lo que pudo, y dejó caer la cabeza en un hueco del árbol.- Lo único que tengo para calentarme es tu calor corporal, es un beneficio para ambos.- Abrazo sus propias piernas y suspiro. Vestía una musculosa verde musgo sin mangas, tenía los brazos helados.-

Daryl parecía haber sido sacado de su zona de confort de un zapatillazo. Se quedó estático y tieso todo el tiempo que Maggie tardo en acomodarse, con los ojos fijos en el humo del fuego extinto, olvidando vigilar.

\- Relájate, estoy comprometida.- Dijo Maggie dejando escapar un intento de sonrisa irónica. El simple gesto hizo que le dolieran todos los músculos de la cara y su semblante se tornó serio nuevamente. Tocó su anillo, con dolor en el alma. ¿Seguía comprometida? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Glenn?- Tú solo eres mi salvavidas en el mar, Dixon.- Admitió Maggie cerrando los ojos.-

Se quedaron en silencio. El bosque parecía ponerse de acuerdo con ellos y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Daryl bajo la vista, y de reojo, vio que Maggie seguía llorando, pero sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Puede que haya sido un poco severo con ella antes, pero no había tiempo de sosas explicaciones o pésames cuando huían de la prisión.

\- Lamento lo de Hers… Mierda. Levántate- Maggie que estaba casi conciliando el sueño, olvidando el dolor, cayó abruptamente de costado cuando Daryl se reincorporo.-

\- Daryl!-

\- Shhhh…- Daryl se llevó el dedo a los labios en señal de silencio mientras Maggie se levantaba del suelo, mareada del cansancio.- Escucha…-

Maggie abrió los ojos asustada. A lo lejos, a la distancia se oía, como una marea que comienza a tomar fuerza, el gruñir y jadeo de cientos de caminantes, pisando hojas secas que cubrían el bosque. Con lo quieto que se habían quedado, sentían el temblar leve del suelo.

\- Horda.- Susurraron al unísono. Sin hacer ruido, Daryl tomó su ballesta y preparó una flecha. Maggie sentía correr una energía renovada en su cuerpo, obligándola a mantenerse alerta y dar un último esfuerzo de su parte. Bendita adrenalina. Daryl, sin hablar, señaló colina arriba para que comenzaran a caminar.

Con suerte los caminantes confundirían el ruido de pisadas con las propias, dándoles ventaja. Maggie asintió confundida, estaban volviendo a la carretera, hacía el "Gobernador", pero confió en el instinto del hombre. Luego de caminar cinco minutos con sumo cuidado, apareció el primer podrido frente a ellos y el forcejeo de Maggie más el flechazo de Daryl alerto a todos los que estaban cerca.

\- Corre.- Ordeno Daryl dándole ventaja a la muchacha. Maggie gemía del dolor ante el esfuerzo físico que debía hacer, sentía como los músculos de los muslos se le rompían ante la sobrexigencia física y deshidratación, pero siguió corriendo.

"Glenn" "Beth" "Glenn" "Beth" "Glenn" "Beth".

Cada paso que daba resonaba sus nombres en su cabeza, ellos la motivaban a seguir. Llegó a la carretera asombrada de su fuerza. Volteó pero no había rastros del cazador. Miro desesperada, buscando un arma, cuchillo, algo con lo que defenderse, hasta que se prendió la luz en su cabeza. Sostenía un destornillador y con mucha determinación logró quitar el cerrojo al baúl de un auto. Quitó todo el contenido, donde había una llanta, cajas y botellas vacías y se metió. Dejo el baúl semi abierto, mirando por una rendija, esperándolo a él.

Nada. "Glenn" "Beth"… "Daryl".

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, ahora si estaba jodida.

\- Maggie? – Daryl salió del linde del bosque, y susurró su nombre con acento sureño, haciendo aliviarse a la muchacha.-

\- Aquí- Dijo bajito como una niña escondida. Daryl bufó levemente frustrado antes de meterse al baúl con ella y cerrarlo. Rápidamente tomo su apreciado pañuelo rojo y cerró artesanalmente el baúl para protegerse.-

Tenía miedo.

Estaban solos.

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **MéridaMad**


	2. Están todos muertos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de TWD no me pertenecen._

 **Hola! Pienso entrega capítulos seguidos para lograr el enganche con mi historia, y luego subir un capítulo o dos a la semana, dependiendo de mi trabajo.**

 **Gracias a mi primera fan** **isolinaadams** **, estoy más que agradecida por tu mensaje!**

 **Ahora los dejo con el segundo capítulo!**

Pasaron la noche dentro del baúl. Al principio Maggie se tapaba la boca con ambas manos conteniendo el llanto y miedo. Todo el auto se movía ante el paso de la gran horda que los había escuchado. Vidrios rotos, truenos, lluvia, fuertes golpes en el baúl de torpes caminantes era el coctel supremo para volverse loco.

Al cabo de una hora y media, se acostumbraron al ruido y movimiento. Parecía que no iban a poder atraparlos, pero que si iban a estar ahí encerrados un largo rato. Daryl miro el rostro de la muchacha, tenso. "Duerme" le dijo sin pronunciar sonido. Si no dormía, cuando salieran de ahí, no sería capaz de dar dos pasos sin desmayarse. Maggie asintió y con afecto le dio un apretón a la pierna de Dixon, que rápidamente la corrió de ese lugar. Maggie notó el resto pero estaba muy cansada para pelear en realidad con él.

Al salir el sol, no se escuchaba más a los caminantes. El baúl había sido excelente idea, hasta Daryl mismo pudo descansar un poco. Salieron del lugar, encandilados por la fuerte luz del sol y suspiraron.

\- Y ahora qué?- Volvió a insistir Maggie estirándose mientras acomodaba su ropa. Había dormido en mala posición pero dormido en fin. Rebusco entre las cosas de la guantera del auto y encontró unos lentes de sol.-

\- Volvemos al bosque… La horda ha tomado otro camino. Buscamos comida, agua y refugio.- Daryl comentó mientras buscaba algo de uso dentro del auto abandonado. Saco unas latas vacías, un fierro para trabar el volante y más basura para hacer fuego.-

\- Me refería a buscar el autobús escolar…-

\- Y yo a sobrevivir.- Termino de poner un par de cosas en una bolsa y la miro desafiante.-

\- Idiota.- Murmuró Maggie molesta. Esa actitud de "sobrevivir" "todo está bien" la tenía por las nubes de molesta.- Vamos por los demás, Daryl.- Pidió Maggie con actitud cansina.

\- Están todos muertos.- Dejo escapar Daryl, harto de su afán de ir por los demás.-

\- Cállate!- Gritó Maggie e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca mirando alrededor.- Lo siento.- El largo tiempo que pasaron dentro de la prisión la acostumbro a una vida sin privaciones, una vida donde podía expresarse a su modo.- Vamos a buscarlos.- Insistió tratando de no ponerse a llorar como el día anterior.-

\- Vamos a ir al bos…-

\- Bien.- Interrumpió Maggie al hombre con testarudez.- Tu ve al bosque. No te necesito.-

Daryl la miro de arriba a abajo y sonrió de lado con una mirada burlona. Sacó su cuchillo del cinturón, Maggie retrocedió dos pasos, pero el sólo se lo entregó sin mirarla a la cara. Maggie con el ceño fruncido y evidente confusión, lo tomó y se dio vuelta, caminando por la carretera en busca de su familia. El "arreglo conveniente" de usarse para sobrevivir les había durado muy poco.

Daryl pateó un espejo retrovisor, haciendo mucho ruido, mientras se metía al linde del bosque, haciendo que Maggie volteara.

\- Idiota.- Murmuró la chica enojada. Comenzó a caminar según lo que ella creía que era, el camino hacia el bus. Estaba todavía cansada, tenía hambre, sed, pero sabía que jugar al campamento en el bosque no iba a ayudar en la búsqueda de Beth y Glenn.- Bien. Yo puedo sola.- Se dijo a si misma mientras se hacía una coleta en el pelo y suspiraba caminando con paso determinado. Tomó los lentes de sol, se los puso y aunque nunca lo admitiera, se sentía tan fuerte como Sarah Connor en ese momento (NA: La de Terminator 1 y 2, no la de la última entrega xD)-

Al cabo de 40 minutos encontró el bus a un lado de la carretera. El corazón trepó hasta su garganta. ¿Por qué demonios el bus estaba parado? Debían seguir hasta el prado verde que habían marcado en el mapa de la prisión dos semanas atrás. Dejo de caminar, y quedo parada a unos 200 metros del mismo. Ella sabía que era ese bus por la gran cruz roja que le había pintado ella hace tiempo. No había dudas.

Tragó saliva con la garganta rasposa y carraspeo antes de caminar hacía el bus con cautela. Algo no estaba bien, y cada maldita fibra de su cuerpo agotado lo sabía.

Miro en todas direcciones, agudizando el oído, buscando algo que le diga que su familia estaba bien, pero nada. No podía negar el ruido a caminantes que había dentro del vehículo escolar. Esos gruñidos desesperantes, cada vez más evidentes, hicieron que la piel se le ponga de gallina y un sudor frío recorriera su espalda.

Cuando estuvo a pasos del bus, levanto la vista hacia las ventanillas, y con mucho miedo, dio un golpe seco a una de ellas. No pudo contener el grito cuando uno caminantes se aplastaron entre sí, pegados al vidrio, queriendo atacarla aparecieron. Se quedó estática, desesperada, mirando cada uno de esos rostros, intentando reconocer a su hermana, prometido, alguien de los que en algún momento en su vida amo.

Sabía que adentro había más caminantes de los que estaban en la ventana, mirándola. Sólo que no sabía cómo demonios haría para sacarlos a todos y chequear. Maldijo por lo bajo, Daryl seguro sabía que podían hacer.

Después de pensar 10 minutos interrumpidos por un Walker y los gruñidos desde adentro del bus, resolvió romper alguno de los vidrios de las ventanas y con el cuchillo que Daryl le obsequio apuñalar uno a uno. Lamentablemente algunos walkers se quedaban atorados en los vidrios y no dejaban que los otros caminantes se acercaran. Maggie grito frustrada. Tenía miedo, dolor. Si seguía matándolos, pronto llegarían zombificadas las personas que ella amaba, y nada en el mundo la había preparado para eso.

La sensación que su cuerpo sentía, esa devastación total, fue la misma cuando el Gobernador le pidió que se quitara el sostén o le llevaría la mano de Glenn cortada. Se sentía sola en el mundo.

Recordó que en su camino al bus, había encontrado a una familia que Woodbury que hasta ayer vivía en la prisión, a un costado del camino, siendo devorados.

Tenía un plan.

Volvió por ellos y con sumo disgusto y dolor, dislocó y corto un brazo del padre de la familia. Eso funcionaría como cebo, dentro del bus, y ella podría sacar de a uno a los caminantes y chequear lo peor. Tenacidad ante todo.

Luego de 8 caminantes muertos, mucho sudor y gritos; el trabajo estaba terminado.

Maggie se dejó caer en el piso.

Glenn, Beth ni Judith estaban en el bus.

Eso solo podía significar que habían escapado, y el abanico de opciones allí eran muchos, y todas malas. ¿Cómo sobrevivirían una niña que nunca tuvo fuerza física para defenderse, un hombre en recuperación de una influenza fatal y un bebé que lloraría ante la primera señal de hambre o incomodidad?

La respuesta era que **no** sobrevivirían. Así de simple.

Bajo la mirada al suelo, cubierto de sangre espesa y ese característico olor metálico. Daryl tenía razón, _estaban todos muertos._ Tenía que admitirse a sí misma, no deseaba encontrar sus cadáveres. Sería echar más leña al fuego de desolación que abarcaba en su pecho. Escucho a lo lejos unos gruñidos y por primera vez en su vida, no tuvo voluntad de defenderse; rio irónicamente, ya que cuando Beth se cortó las muñecas, ella le reprocho lo débil y estúpida que estaba siendo y ahora ella misma, estaba dispuesta a dejarse comer por unos carroñeros, sin voluntad de seguir. _No tenía porque_.

El arrastre de pies se hizo más evidente y ella miro el brillo del cuchillo, que estaba tirado en el suelo. En el mango rezaba la frase "Para el veneno de esta, no hay remedio en la botica". Sonrió de vuelta, "Para un corazón roto tampoco". Y cerró los ojos.

El primer flechazo falló pero hizo que ella se levantara del suelo y tomara el cuchillo para defenderse. Quién sabe si era por inercia o qué. El segundo flechazo le dio justo en el ojo al asqueroso caminante y ella arremató contra los otros dos caminantes que quedaban.

No quería mirarlo, sentía vergüenza de sí misma.

\- A qué demonios crees que juegas, Maggie?- Daryl tenía las venas del cuello marcadas y una mirada que pocas veces había visto.- No era que podías sola? He?- El tono de voz del sureño era de reproche, enojo.-

\- Están todos muertos.- Susurró ella aún en estado de shock.-

\- Y por eso qué? También te dejaras morir?- Daryl recuperaba las flechas entre los muertos y limpiaba con el borde de su camisa.- Demonios, Maggie.- Continuó haciendo lo suyo, escuchando como ella lloraba sin contención y dejándola ser.-

\- Muertos.- Repetía Maggie abrazándose la panza, mientras el sudor corría por su frente y el sol la hacía sufrir leves mareos.- Muertos.-

\- Vámonos.-

\- No iré a ningún maldito lado contigo.- Dijo Maggie conteniendo la bronca. Ella tuvo que haber vuelto con su familia, no huir con Dixon, Dios sabe dónde, solo para comer una maldita serpiente y pasar la noche en un baúl.-

\- Y a dónde más irás? A quién más tienes?- Dijo con cizaña un Daryl muy cabreado. Estar furioso, matar caminantes, era su manera de lidiar con todo lo que paso 24hs atrás. Sólo funcionaba así para el.-

\- Eres un imbécil.- Dijo Maggie secándose las lágrimas y empujando levemente su hombro.-

\- Si, el puto imbécil que te hará sobrevivir.- Dijo Daryl sin mirarla y tomando su brazo.- Vamos.-

\- Suéltame, demonios!- Maggie forcejeaba pero era evidente la diferencia de fuerzas entre ambos. Ni siquiera falto de sueño y mal alimentado este hombre perdía poder.- Dije que no iré contigo!-

\- Y yo digo que sí. Deja de comportarte como una maldita inmadura y vamos.- Amenazó Daryl muy cerca de su rostro. Podría jurar que Maggie tenía 8 pecas marrones en el puente de su nariz, debido a la cercanía.- No es momento de llorar.-

\- Nunca lo es, pero quiero llorar a mis muertos.-

\- Llóralos con el estómago lleno mejor, así no me sirves.-

Ambos pensaban en otras personas durante ese enfrentamiento. La única vez que Glenn fue un maldito insensible con ella, fue después que Merle los secuestrara. Durante semanas, estuvo distante, enojado, monosílabo y Maggie no entendía que pasaba. Ella fue casi abusada, ¿Por qué demonios él debía enojarse o alejarse de ella? Se sintió sucia y desagradable de sí misma por semanas. Cuando no debería ser así.

El, pensaba en Beth. Cuando perdió a Zack, su primera reacción fue abrazarlo. Y eso fue el único contacto físico real que tuvo con alguna persona durante el apocalipsis. Ni con Carol llego a ese tramo de intimidad. Aunque él no estaba preparado para eso, fue reconfortante no sentirse solo la mano derecha de Rick.

Pero allí estaba con la otra Greene, que todo lo que hizo estas putas 24hs fue llorar, enojarse, llorar, dormir y llorar de vuelta. Su actitud era muy diferente a la de su hermana. Beth no lloraba, no lo enfrentaba y siempre le sonreía a todos. Maggie, muy recelosa de su círculo interno, nunca dejo entrar a nadie más a su vida. Tenía los ovarios bien puestos para enfrentarlo como una igual para él y le discutía cada maldita decisión que él tomaba.

En la prisión se equivocó, _había tomado a la Greene equivocada_.

\- A qué te refieres?- Maggie hipo la frase entrecortada, mientras Daryl dejaba que se zafara de su agarre.-

\- Encontré un campo de golf, antes de verte en tu actito de adiós mundo cruel.- Dijo un poco más calmado. Maggie endureció el rostro. De todas las personas en la prisión ¿Por qué Daryl Dixon?- Hay un lugar grande, y un camión de abastecimiento de comida, algo encontramos seguro.-

Maggie no dijo nada y señaló el camino haciendo una reverencia para que el la guiara. No tenía fuerzas para discutirle más. Tomó el cuchillo del suelo y corrió unos pasos tras él. No entendía el afán de conservarla con vida. Si se iban a pelear cada vez que se hablarán, evidentemente era mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.

Resolvió que lo acompañaría, para comer algo, tal vez cambiarse la ropa y decidir qué rumbo tomaría su vida. Así no podía pensar.

Daryl, quién no tenía esos sentimientos tan revoltosos como Maggie en la cabeza, sólo pensaba en comer, lo que fuera pero comer. Sobrevivir y si tenían suerte, podría dormirse hasta una siesta mientras Maggie vigilaba. Estaba queriendo encontrar devuelta ese sentido de redención en su vida, y la única persona que tenía bajo a su cuidado ahora era Maggie. La maldita que no se calla la boca y es un dolor en el trasero, Maggie.

 **Y esto fue todo por ahora. Mañana trataré de subir otro! Gracias!**


	3. Hogar

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenecen._

 **Les entrego mi tercer capítulo de "La Greene equivocada". El próximo, será en unos pocos días!**

Durante todo el trayecto del bus al campo de golf, ninguno emitió una palabra. Se escuchaba a Maggie hipar de vez en cuando y limpiarse la nariz luego de derramar más lágrimas inútiles. Daryl hacía odios sordos a la muchacha. Estaba cansado de su actitud llorona, simplemente porque él no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar lo que sentía. Maggie lo espeluznaba en ese sentido, tan demostrativo.

Llegaron al prado, y sino no fuera por unos cuerpos y una docena de walkers que se veían a lo lejos, el lugar parecía soñado.

Sin siquiera mirarse, Daryl al frente, tomaron camino hacía uno de los cobertizos seguidos de una puerta que tenían apenas terminaban de cruzar el prado. Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír en son de victoria al entrar y ver que el lugar contaba con unos percheros con ropa nueva, bebidas, agua relativamente limpia y unas latas de alimento no perecedero. Maggie por su parte, se horrorizo al ver que parecía lo que en un punto fue un refugio o campamento a techo cerrado de muchas familias y ahora todos estaban muertos.

\- Yo me encargo.- Dijo Daryl al ver dos caminantes acercarse a paso torpe hacia ellos. Maggie lo ignoró por completo y siguió rompiéndose el corazón a pedazos al ver a todos los cuerpos apilados en un rincón, las tiendas precarias y juguetes desparramados. Tomó un peluche de osito del suelo y se quedó mirándolo. Era verde, le faltaba un ojo, pero estaba relativamente en buen estado. Sonrió de costado, sin mostrar los dientes, dolida.- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó el cazador, mientras limpiaba una flecha.-

Maggie levanto la vista, seria, esperando encontrase otra mueca burlona de su parte o mirada de desprecio. Pero no. Daryl simplemente la miraba confundido.

\- Judith.- Dijo Maggie con voz rasposa, con una garganta muerta de sed.-

Daryl bajo la cabeza, se sentía inútil en esos casos. Tomo una bolsa y le paso una mochila a Maggie para que empezaran a recolectar cosas.

 _Daryl notó que la muchacha guardo el peluche en la mochila._

 _Maggie notó que el hombre guardo una botella de Ron en la bolsa._

Después de recorrer casi todo el lugar comercio y las despensas de comida, Daryl siguió recorriendo las habitaciones aledañas, buscando uno que otro caminante, y Maggie se sentó en la barra.

Comenzó a abrir dos latas de comida con el cuchillo. Una era una sopa de arvejas y la otra un paté de vaca a casi vencer. Dejo el paté abierto con una cuchara al lado para Daryl y despacito comenzó a tomar pequeñas cucharadas de sopa. No quería vomitar, su cuerpo hacía tiempo que no asimilaba comida y si lo hacía de golpe, se enfermaría.

Mientras tomaba la sopa fría, miraba por la ventana trizada con la mirada perdida, dejo caer la cuchara y simplemente se dejó ser. Solamente miraba por la ventana, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había pasado en esos días. Se reprochó a si misma tener esperanza, dejarse amar por Glenn de esa manera en esos tiempos tan inestables, como si en un par de años el pudiera conseguir trabajo estable y ella recorrer el mundo con su fotografía y quién sabe, uno o dos hijos.

Hersell, Glenn y Beth. En ese orden, las tres personas que más amaba en ese maldito apocalipsis les fueron arrancadas de sus manos. No era estúpida, sabía que llorar no iba a servir de nada, pero necesitaba sacárselo de adentro. Todo lo podrido que tenía. Sabía que en pocas horas debía ser un "soldado" más, listo para todo lo que debía enfrentarse, porque, sin saber porque, cuando Daryl apareció cerca del bus, ella decidió vivir. Decidió seguirlo, y eso tenía que significar algo.

 **Aún no era su fin.**

Daryl volvió sigiloso y la encontró sentada en la barra, ida, con la mirada ausente y el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de dolor. Pero no un dolor físico.

De golpe, creyó entenderla a Maggie, porque así fueron los siguientes días de su vida, después de encontrar a su madre calcinada en la cama.

Mierda, al verla así, preferiría que se la pasase llorando que con esa mirada.

\- Está todo libre.- Susurró Daryl sacándola del ensimamento momentáneo. Discretamente Maggie se pasó las manos por rostro e hizo un intento de sonrisa.-

\- Te abrí una lata de paté de vaca, ahí tienes una cu…- Maggie miro para otro lado contrariada mientras Daryl comenzaba a comer el paté con los dedos de la mano cual cavernícola.- ¿Los baños para dónde quedan?- Musitó la chica bajándose de las altas sillas.-

Daryl señalo hacía la izquierda y ella se fue.

Después de comer y tomar un poco de agua, Daryl se sentía mucho mejor. Podía ver todo con otro panorama. Siguió juntando cosas en la bolsa, como latas de spam, frutas, botellas de agua a medio tomar y hasta se dio el lujo de elegir unas camisas nuevas. Si no fuera porque ese lugar era muy llamativo, sería un buen lugar para quedarse a descansar. Luego de unos quince minutos, escuchó que Maggie cerró las llaves de agua, y decidió que era un buen momento para asearse, ya que quien sabe cuándo encontrarían agua de pozo nuevamente.

\- Tú ahora montas guardia.- Señaló con su tono sureño. Se encamino hacía el baño de los hombres mientras se quitaba la chaqueta alada y la camisa como si fuera una camiseta cuando la vio. Estático y contrariado vio la espalda de Maggie desnuda.

La chica estaba descalza en las duchas de mujeres con la puerta abierta. Eran esos lugares estilo duchas de camping compartidas, sin grandes puertas ni nada por el estilo. Ya se había colocado los pantalones pero tenía todo el torso expuesto, dejando ver su columna y largo cuello libre de ropa. Ella no había notado su presencia, y estaba sumida en un profundo estado de relajación y desolación. Se abrazaba el torso y tenía la cabeza gacha. El olor a frutas, del shampoo, inundó sus fosas nasales casi al instante.

El momento duro segundos, y Daryl contrariado, se metió en las duchas sin saber que pensar. Sabía que la muchacha estaba de luto, enojada con él y todo el maldito mundo, pero lo que sentía en ese momento, lo dejo pasmado. Trato de razonarse a sí mismo que era una reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo, algo de la maldita naturaleza. Era la primera vez que veía alguien así desde que comenzó todo el apocalipsis y conocía a Maggie hace casi dos años.

Simplemente que nunca la había visto de ese modo. No sin ropa, sino sola. Maggie sin Glenn. Desde que conoció a Hersell y todo su clan, Maggie se la pasaba con Glenn y para el dejo de existir, en ella veía un hombre más. Esos códigos se los había metido Merle en su cabeza, pero él estaba muy seguro que era para que nunca se acueste con una mujer de él, no por respeto mutuo entre hermanos.

Si bien recordaba la primera vez que la vio, él se sintió atraído por la mujer a caballo que apareció de la nada, lo encabrono y se llevó a Lori a la granja cuando le dispararon a Carl, eso no significaba nada. Ella era de Glenn.

Trago saliva con dolor y abrió las duchas. El agua fría aliviaría todo malestar y a patadas cerebrales se sacaría esa imagen y pensamientos que tuvo en ese momento. Si toda la vida vio a Maggie comprometida con otra persona, seguiría siendo así. Esa sería una excelente barrera para cosas que él no tenía interés en comprender. La meta era sobrevivir.

Maggie apareció en el hall del bar completamente distinta. Tenía unos leggins negros, que había robado de una maleta rosada, cerca de todos los cadáveres, unas botas negras más cortas y cómodas que las que vestía antes. Además había conseguido una blusa beige suelta y una chaqueta de verano verde militar. Tenía la piel reluciente y con olor persistente a frutas. Recién en ese momento fue consciente del feo olor que tenía antes y lo sucia que estaba su ropa.

Se sorprendió al ver a Daryl también bañado, con una camisa nueva arremangada en ambos brazos casi hasta los hombros, cortándole las mangas a dos camisas más, en la mesa del bar.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y Daryl casi sonríe de lo agradecido que estaba al no tener esos pensamientos estúpidos al verla de vuelta. Todo volvía a su lugar, y para en lo que a él le concernía, ella era un hombre.

Sin decirse palabra, Maggie tomó la mochila que Daryl le había dado y guardo un par de cosas personales para ella, como un pequeño bote de shampoo de frutas, cosas de higiene femenina, unas blusas extra y ropa interior. Nunca era suficiente ropa interior.

La ducha había logrado sacarle de su cabeza por unos minutos todo lo que había pasado. Además habían comido y tomado líquidos. Todo tenía mejor panorama así.

\- Cuál es tu plan?- Le preguntó Maggie, cansada de hacerse la desentendida con él.-

\- Mi plan?- Preguntó Daryl levantando la mirada de sus nuevas camisas.-

\- Si.- Maggie le mantuvo la mirada firme.- Tu plan. No hay nosotros aquí, solamente conveniencia, Daryl.-

\- Así lo ves tú?- Daryl dejo las camisas a un lado y enfrento a la muchacha. "Round 293" pensó su vocecita interior cansada.- Demonios, Maggie. Existía más personas en esa prisión aparte de Gle…-

\- No digas su nombre. No nombres a ninguno de ellos, no tienes ningún derecho.-

\- Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decir eso. Yo soy todo lo que tienes, niña.-

\- No soy una niña,… quién demonios te crees?!- Increpó Maggie altanera. "Si, de eso estoy seguro" Pensó Daryl y volvió a pensar en Maggie en la ducha.- Escúchame…-

\- No, tú escúchame. Estúpida egoísta.- Maggie abrió los ojos como plato dispuesta a bofetearlo si tenía la oportunidad.- No me agrada esto. Pero tú eres mi mejor opción. Eres alguien que conozco- Maggie suavizo sus facciones, pero el insulto de "egoísta" aun daba vueltas por su cabeza.- Se un poco más como tu padre, sh sh sh, aún no he terminado.- Levanto el dedo amenazando, y rodeo la mesa bar para acercarse más a ella, encabronado.- Se más como Hersell, un buen hombre, y acepta en esa diminuta cabeza que tienes, que en la prisión no existían solos ellos. Éramos más, y gracias a "esos más", la prisión estuvo a salvo durante mucho tiempo!-

\- ¿Y qué tal resulto eso, Daryl? ¿Ha?- Maggie se acercó a su rostro de brazos cruzados y ahí fue cuando Daryl se dio cuenta de su proximidad; cuando el persistente olor a frutas como melón y pera invadió su nariz de vuelta. ¿En qué momento se alejó de la mesa?- No te das cuenta, imbécil, que todo se fue a la mierda el maldito día que decidiste traer a Merle con nosotros. Ahora ella sostenía el dedo en alto y lo empujaba con él, contra la mesa.- Soy tu mejor opción? Lo lamento, yo me iré por mi lado y…-

\- ¿Y qué?- Maggie tomo una bocanada de aire y quedo vacía. Daryl aún trataba de asimilar lo que ella había dicho ¿De verdad era culpa de él y Merle… todo?-

\- ¿Y que, qué?- Dijo como una tonta. El olor a maderas, almizcle y "humo" del lugar, la confundía.-

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Cuánto durarías?¿Sabes hacer una puta trampa para conejos, siquiera?- Daryl hablo rápido, intentando no olvidar todos sus argumentos pese a que tenía la cabeza en las palabras de Maggie sobre Merle.-

\- Yo si se…-

 _\- That's Bullshit_ \- La interrumpió Daryl molesto.- Eres excelente para hacer mandados y buscar cosas, siempre y cuando vuelvas a tu "hogar", pero adivina que, Greene, no hay más hogar, el hogar es esto.- Daryl abarcaba con las manos el espacio entre ellos, elevando la voz más de lo normal y señalo la pila de cuerpos tirados en un rincón.-

\- No podemos ser los únicos sobrevivientes.- Dijo Maggie más para ella que para él. Estaba aceptando que su amor y su hermana habían desaparecido para siempre, pero aun así, tenían a muchos quienes buscar.-

\- Te digo algo.- Daryl dio un paso más adelante y Maggie retrocedió.- Si sales ahí con la misión de encontrar a alguien, solo lograras matarte. Y no hablo de caminantes.-

Maggie bajo la cabeza, aceptando la derrota. Salir así, exponerse de esa manera, solo lograría acabando morir, al encontrar el cadáver de Judith o alguien más por allí. Tragó saliva con dolor, ya que el nudo en la garganta detenía todo.

\- Entonces… Cuál es el plan?- Dijo Maggie descruzando los brazos y colocándose el cabello detrás de las orejas, sintiéndose abatida con los argumentos del cazador. Maldito perfume frutal, pensó Daryl.-

\- Este lugar es un blanco muy fácil. Sea caminantes o hijos de puta.- señalo Daryl tomando la ballesta y la bolsa con furia.-

\- ¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó Maggie acongojada.-

\- A un maldito hogar.- Dijo Daryl sin mirarla y tomando la delantera, camino a la puerta.-

Hogar.

 **Isolinaadams:** Gracias por tus Reviews! Me alegran el día! Daryl no pensó en Beth en plan amoroso o romántico, fue la primera que se le vino en la mente en comparación con la hermana, quién le vive discutiendo. Además, fue el único contacto humano que tuvo a la fuerza con una mujer, aparte de la fraternidad con Carol, quién ya no estaba más en su vida.

 **Gracias por leerme y agradecida si dejan sus comentarios, para guiar un poco la historia.**

 **MéridaMad.**


	4. Tu no eres Merle

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de TWD no me pertenecen._

 **Cuarta entrega de mi pequeño aporte/historia "La Greene Equivocada"**

Maggie acomodaba las pocas nuevas pertenencias que había tomado del Club de golf, encima de una pequeña cajonera con cierto pavor. Se sentía rara, luego de 3 días de absoluta inestabilidad y locura, acomodando cosas quién sabe por cuánto tiempo y en compañía de nada menos que el menor de los Dixon.

Ya había dejado de llorar, quejarse y simplemente aceptaba con un mutismo muy raro en ella, la situación, las vueltas de la vida y el saber que de ahora en más comería muchas más serpientes y ardillas de lo que ella alguna vez hubiera estipulado.

Cerró el cajón que estaba revisando. Esa habitación pertenecía a una chica, estaba muy segura que casi de su edad. La ropa que le quedaba un poco ajustada pero servía. No había tenido ropa sana y sin manchas de sangre o sudor en varios meses. Durante el día, en esa zona de bosques hacía calor, pero de noche refrescaba demasiado.

Se probó unos short de jean y una musculosa gris. Le gustaba. Y se sentía mal por ello. Para completar su outfit se calzó una camisa suelta, de cuadros negros y rojos, que la hizo sentir más cómoda, más como ella era. Pasó distraída los dedos por los lomos de los libros, eran todas grandes novelas románticas.

¿Tendré el lujo de leer uno de estos de corrido? Se preguntó mientras seguía revisando cajones, y se acercaba de tanto en tanto a la ventana de la habitación, en busca de personas o caminantes.

Daryl estaba abajo y le había dicho que él se encargaba de la seguridad y de acomodar la planta baja, mientras ella hacía lo suyo arriba. En realidad, él no quería verla, ni cruzársela después de la calurosa discusión que habían tenido. Todavía sonaban en su cabeza que todo era culpa de él y de Merle. Esa chica no sabía de lo que hablaba ¿O sí?

Maggie estaba a punto de bajar con un par de latas de atún y coctel de frutas cuando se paró en seco en la escalera. No lo haría. Se volvió, muy segura de sus pensamientos, y volvió a guardar las latas en la mochila, junto a una muda de ropa y varias cosas útiles. Esa sería su mochila en caso que las cosas no funcionen y deban irse rápido de ahí, no cometería el mismo error que tuvo en la prisión, de donde se fue sólo con lo que vestía.

Mientras revisaba las gavetas del baño superior, encontró analgésicos, antibióticos, unos packs de preservativos y shots de energía, estilo red Bull pero supuestamente naturales.

\- Una chica ocupada, ah?- Señaló Maggie a la nada mientras cerraba las gavetas y ponía unos baldes y fuentones de agua dentro de la tina, sin volcar. Esa agua era de pozo, era una locura pensar que si se quedaban ahí, tendrían agua potable por mucho tiempo. Como estaba muy segura que ella dormiría en la pieza contigua, se llevó esos baldes para refrescarse de noche o "tirar" la cadena del baño. No había necesidad de ser un cavernícola si tenían los medios para no serlo.-

No tuvo noción del tiempo que estuvo en el piso superior, simplemente quería tener un momento a solas, perderse entre varias contratapas de libros para ver cuál la convencía y leer, nada más y nada menos. Debía mantener la mente ocupada porque pensar en Glenn y Beth le dolía. Le dolía demasiado, a decir verdad.

Dentro de esa burbuja que se había creado, se sentía segura, limpia, hidratada y hasta con almuerzo. No tenía necesidad de bajar y encontrarlo a él. Era en vano y seguramente terminarían discutiendo.

Daryl por su parte pensaba lo mismo que Maggie, pensar en los muertos era en vano. Por ello no entienda porque la vocecita gritona de la muchacha retumbaba en su cabeza, diciéndole "Todo se fue al diablo el día que trajiste a Merle a la prisión".

Mientras cortaba algunos troncos para llevarlos a la chimenea de noche, trataba de recordar el 'cuando' se generó todo; cuando el Gobernador se había metido en sus vidas, cuando en dos minutos se perdió lo que habían construido en meses. Machaba tronco, tras tronco cuando cayó en sí.

Maldición, si fue culpa de Merle.- Miró a la nada, teniendo el hacha en el aire y los pulmones vacíos, sin aire dentro.- Mierda.-

Era verdad.

Cuando Michonne se apareció en la prisión, con la fórmula de Judith, era porque Merle la había perseguido para matarla, y para rematar, no conforme, secuestro al "chico coreano y una chica bonita" para complacer al Gobernador. Pudo haber tenido su redención cuando secuestro a Michonne para entregársela a ese sádico, a cambio de salvar la prisión; pero nooooo… Todo le salió al revés y terminó el muerto. Dejándole mucha hambre de sed al Gobernador, una Michonne vivita y coleando y una prisión rebosante de gente traidora, mala (a su punto de vista) y feliz que destruir.

Puede que si como que no, pero si Merle no hubiera vuelto a sus vidas, existía la chance de que nunca hubieran conocido a ese hombre. Ese maldito que casi abusa de Maggie, y lo obligó a pelear a muerte con su hermano mayor.

Se había dejado caer contra el tronco áspero de un roble con el hacha en sus temblorosas manos.

\- Mierda, Merle.- Hizo su tan típico tic de morderse el labio y tocarse los mismos con los dedos sucios, y suspiró.- La cagaste, _bro_.-

"Cómo siempre". Podía sentir a Merle en su oído hablándole. "Deberías estar acostumbrado, hermanito".

Fue hasta la bolsa que había robado del Club de golf, que estaba dentro de la cocina y oyó, desde arriba a Maggie tararear una canción distraída. Sonaba triste. Ella salió dentro de todo sana y bien de su encuentro con el Gobernador, pero las cosas podrían haber salido muy distintas. Él podría haberla quebrado con su propio cuerpo y dignidad, y no con la vida de Glenn.

"Y de quién es la culpa?" La voz de Merle dentro de su cabeza se justificaba con que sólo cumplía ordenes, y que Rick y el nunca tuvieron que abandonarlo en aquel techo.

Sacó unas cuantas latas que tiro sin cuidado alguno sobre la mesada y tomó la botella de Ron con ambas manos. Dubitativo.

\- No lo vale.- Se dijo a sí mismo y, más seguro de sí, la dejo al lado de la chimenea; con eso encendería el fuego rápido de noche.-

Siguió trabajando afuera, colocó unos alambres con latas, ramas, botellas plásticas con piedras adentro. Todo lo que pudiera hacer ruido en caso de caminantes. Estaba atardeciendo, y era la primera vez en 3 días que su cabeza tenía un poco de paz, lo cual no sabía si era bueno, porque le daba pie a pensar todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, y lo que lamentablemente si fue.

Miro hacía la ventana de arriba. Maggie estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana con un libro en la mano, aprovechando los últimos instantes de luz solar. De tanto en tanto levantaba la mirada asustada, buscando caminantes donde no había, por trauma o costumbre. Demonios. Había arruinado la vida entera de esa chica desde que su familia entro en la prisión e incluso antes de eso: Desde que su propia sangre la tomó como rehén, amenazando a Glenn para que se fueran con él a Woodybury.

Aún no entendía como ella podía seguirlo y dormir cerca de él. Era de la misma sangre del hombre que le cagó la existencia. Daryl cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en eso, en no seguir enroscando sus pensamientos, pero cada uno de ellos terminaba así.

"Es por tu culpa"

"Fue culpa de Merle"

"Tú lo hiciste"

"No lo buscaste bien después del ataque"

Cada maldita posibilidad que se le ocurría terminaba siendo culpa de los Dixon.

Entro angustiado a la casa. Ya había hecho todo el trabajo necesario afuera y no tenía por qué seguir allí. Camino como un lobo enjaulado de una punta a la otra.

Sabía que Maggie lo había escuchado, pero aun así, no bajo a verlo. No bajo a ver si el necesitaba ayuda. ¿Por qué?

"Porque te tiene miedo"

"Porque piensa que eres igual que él"

"Porque eres igual que él"

Se dio cuenta que estaba tomando a tragos largos el Ron, cuando ya iba por su cuarto trago. Dejo la botella en el aparador y se quedó respirando fuertemente, con todos esos malditos pensamientos en la cabeza. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero que demonios, ya la había cagado tanto que unos horas de malestar más para Maggie no harían nada. Al menos eso fue lo que la voz de Merle le dijo en su cabeza.

Al cabo de media hora, se sentía mareado, con ganas de vomitar ya que hacía meses que no bebía alcohol, pero nada de eso le importaba. Se reía de sí mismo y de la situación.

Tomó unos troncos, y los hecho sin orden alguno en la chimenea, y comenzó a derramar Ron encima.

Un poco para la fogata, un poco para mí.- Decía mientras divertido volcaba la bebida encima de las maderas. Prendió fuego en la chimenea y casi se queda sin cejas debido a todo el alcohol de su aliento y los troncos. Se sentó en una mecedora, con los ojos chispeantes y ausentes a ver el fuego crecer, mientras que, por alguna absurda razón, comenzaba a tirarle prendas de vestir, manteles, y todo lo que estuviera a mano al fuego para que crezca ante sus ojos.-

\- QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?- Gritó Maggie asustada. Bajo las escaleras apurada, por el humo y olor a quemado que había en el lugar y se encontró con un muy tranquilo Dixon quemando ropa ante un avivado fuego que podría quemar la casa donde estaban.- DARYL! QUÉ DEMONIOS!- Gritó enojada cuando el cazador todo lo que hizo fue mirarla de arriba abajo y encogerse de hombros, ignorándola por completo.- Demonios, demonios.-

Maggie se metió al baño de planta baja y tomo una cacerola gigante llena de agua. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se acercó a la chimenea y lo apagó, dejando a ambos en la penumbra y cubiertos de humo.

\- Qué demonios crees que haces?- Daryl se levantó de la mecedora enojado, y levemente mareado- Pase toda la puta tarde cortando esos trocos, Greene.- Se acercó lo suficiente para que Maggie notara el aliento etílico del hombre.-

\- Estuviste bebiendo. Perfecto!- Ironizó la chica tomando la botella de Ron del aparador y dirigiéndose a la cocina.-

\- Hey, devuélveme eso.- Siguió a Maggie con pasos torpes pero firme, intentando quitarle la botella.- Maggie, Maggie. MAGGIE!- Maggie se volteo de manera prepotente mientras dejaba deslizar por el pico de la botella todo lo que quedaba de la bebida por la cañería de la cocina.-

\- Imbécil.- Susurró enojada. Todo el día en paz para terminar así, con un Dixon ebrio, estúpido, sin leña para calentar el hogar y sobria.- Vete a tomar un baño, Daryl. Apestas a alcohol.-

\- Ah, sí? Porque no vienes conmigo?- Maggie lo miró con los ojos como plato, con un pequeño dejo de miedo.-

\- C…cómo?- Intentó sonar valiente y firme pero no lo logro, simplemente ese Daryl "suelto de boca" la había agarrado con la guardia baja. Lamentaba haberse puesto esos shorts de jean, y la blusa que le quedaba ajustada. Por suerte la camisa a cuadros, roja y negra le quedaba un poco grande y cubrió la mayoría de su torso con ello, abrazándose a sí misma. Se cruzó de brazos y levanto la frente en alto.-

\- Claro que no! Cómo te meterías conmigo! - Gritaba Daryl, sin escuchar a Maggie ni notar su incomodidad.- Porque soy el maldito Dixon! Por mi culpa toda la familia de Maggie está muerta!- Daryl gritaba mientras se apoyaba en las escaleras, bloqueándole el paso a la muchacha. Maggie suspiró un poco aliviada, ya que el eufemismo de que se duchen juntos era por otro tema que nada tenía relación con su cuerpo.- ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar conmigo, Greene? Eh?- Se acercó a la muchacha que seguía apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, junto con la botella de Ron vacía a su lado.- ¿No te doy asco? ¿Por qué no huyes?-

Le estaba haciendo preguntas sin coherencia, sin hilo de continuación. Maggie, que estaba sobria, no entendía muy bien por donde venía la mano y lo miraba preocupada. Su cercanía la perturbaba, del mismo modo que la perturbaba en ocasiones contadas Glenn y su plan galán. Bajo la cabeza confundida, deseando que Daryl se alejara de ella, se olvidara que estaba ahí, pero no. El seguía haciéndole preguntas estúpidas, que por algún motivo, para el si tenían coherencia.

\- ¿Por… que no te vas?- Le dijo chocándole frente con frente, enfrentándola. Ella había visto a su padre muchas veces en ese plan de borracho prepotente. Y muchas veces las cosas que hacía era por temas inconclusos, cosas sin resolver, y se lo agarraban con la primera persona que tenían enfrente. Lamentablemente Maggie era la única persona en su vida ahora.- Vete, vete.- Repetía Daryl chocándole cabeza con cabeza. Maggie intentaba ignorarlo, seguía de brazos cruzados y se mordía la lengua para no discutirle. Siguió violando la cercanía de ambos unos minutos más, susurrando frases agresivas, fuertes, inconclusas, hasta que Maggie, alterada le respondió:-

\- ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!- Descruzó los brazos, dolida, preocupada y harta de aguantar esa situación.-

\- No- Dijo Daryl un poco sorprendido y dando dos pasos atrás.- Es lo que tú quieres.- Y la señalo acusándola con el dedo.-

\- Yo no quiero irme de aquí.- Señalo Maggie abriendo los brazos, señalando la casa.- ¿Qué demonios te sucede?-

\- Si, si lo quieres, por Merrrle.- Dijo Daryl señalando el nombre de su hermano como una burla.- Es todo nuestra culpa, ¿recuerdas? Tú lo dijiste. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Tienes toda la maldita razón! Yo te arruine la vida, así que ¡vete!-

\- ¡Sí!, ¿sabes qué? ¡SI! ¡Tú estúpido hermano me arruino todo! ¡TODO!- Le espetó Maggie recuperando los dos pasos que él había retrocedido.- ¡TODO! Pero no me iré, si alguien tiene que irse eres tú, ¡estúpido!- Maggie grito por todo el dolor que le causaba pensar en Merle, su papá y Glenn. Se sobaba la panza, y se agarraba la cabeza, alternando ambas acciones frenéticamente. Hizo todo lo contrario a la calma mental que uno debe tener ante una persona ebria. Pero la situación la había superado, Daryl era un borracho agresivo verbal, y ella era perfecta para las discusiones.

\- Me iré.-

\- Muy bien, vete, no vuelvas más.- Maggie lo miraba fijo a los ojos, y no le importaba que estuviera en ese estado, él estaba siendo egoísta, dejándose llevar, tomando alcohol y no protegiendo la guarida de ambos.- No me insistas más que me quede contigo, deja de actuar como que nada te importa en esta maldita vida, deja de actuar como que no te duele las muertes que sufrimos y déjame morir sola en cualquier lugar, ¡porque eso es lo que quiero!- Gritó Maggie y abrió los ojos sorprendida de sí misma. La declaración que acababa de hacer, hacia 3 días que se la hacía mentalmente, pero nunca a nadie más.-

\- Maggie…-

\- No, no, yo…-

Se produjo un silencio desgarrador entre ambos. Solo se podía oír la respiración forzada de Daryl y alterada de Maggie.

\- Debí buscarlo más. Debí buscarlo más.- Dijo Daryl de repente, aceptando un error.-

\- ¿A quién?- Susurró Maggie secándose las lágrimas.-

\- Al Gobernador. Si lo encontraba, lo acababa y hoy tendrías a tu padre.-

\- No es tu culpa, Daryl...-

\- Ayer dijiste que si lo fue.-

\- Tú no eres Merle.- Cedió, acepto y entendió Maggie al verlo tan destruido al hombre. Tal repercusión habían tenido sus palabras en el menor de los Dixon que en este momento su rostro expresaba pura tristeza y dolor. Daryl siempre fue metódico, buscaba lo mejor para el grupo de forma callada y servicial, por lo menos durante su estadía en la prisión. Ahora estaba devastado, frenético y mal. - No eres Merle.-

\- Si lo soy.-

\- No… No, Daryl, no.- Maggie bajo los brazos rendida y estiro la mano.- Ven conmigo.- Daryl no se la tomó, así que ella lo busco y tiro un poco de el para llevarlo al baño. El espacio era chico, y la cercanía entre ambos era perturbante. Daryl actuaba como un niño chico, tratando de ninguna manera tocar a Maggie. Ella cómo pudo, colocó a Daryl en la bañera sentado y vestido. Con los dedos temblorosos y el pensamiento constante de Glenn en su mente, le abrió la camisa y se la quitó, con suma suavidad.

Se encontraban en una penumbra muy marcada, así que Maggie prendió dos velas que había dejado previsoramente allí. Vio en la espalda del cazador una serie de cicatrices que por unos instantes, la dejo sin aliento. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le hace eso a otra persona? Estuvo a punto de pasar las yemas dedos por las heridas, cuando se recordó que Daryl que era como un ciervo, difícil de tocar y acercarse. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en eso, luego llegaría el momento de hablarlo.

Cogió uno de los baldes de agua natural, se arremango la camisa en ambos brazos y se hizo una coleta en el cabello. Sin decir nada, comenzó a mojarle la cabeza, el cuello y la espalda al cazador; y Daryl, se dejaba hacer, envuelto en un trance que nunca pensó que podría pasar. _La paz entre ambos_. Ella le mojaba la cabeza con un pequeño vaso y con la otra mano le acomodaba el cabello para atrás, era un acto casi enternecedor, si no fuera por la cara de seriedad de ella.-

\- Maggie…-

\- Shhhh…- Dijo la chica, sumida en sus pensamientos, en la declaración suicida que acababa de hacerle minutos antes, esperando que él no la recordara y las cicatrices de su espalda. Daryl se dejó ser, abrumado por todo lo que había pasado en esos tres días y lo más serio que pudo dejo escapar tres estúpidas lágrimas, que nunca en su sano juicio hubiera dejado escapar frente a alguien si no hubiera estado ebrio. Se enojó consigo mismo y de un manotón hizo volar el vaso con el que Maggie lo estaba refrescando, se tomó la cara con ambas manos y dejo escapar un sonido frustrante. De puro dolor contenido.- ¡Daryl!- Le reprochó Maggie por el vaso tirado.-

\- No te mueras, Maggie.- Dijo en voz muy muy baja, todavía con ambas manos protegiendo su rostro, dejando a una Maggie estática, arrodillada al lado de la bañera. Tragó saliva con un dolor insoportable en el pecho, al ver a Daryl Dixon quebrado. Todo este tiempo el, la había dejado ser, llorar, insultar, pero nunca dejarse vencer, y ahora él estaba vencido; ella no lo cuido a él y ni pensó el impacto de sus insultos y palabras hacia el hombre que todo este tiempo la cuido. Impulsada por la soledad, el dolor y su blando corazón, se acercó al hombre y le abrazo la cabeza y parte de un hombro, como acunándolo. **Protegiéndolo**.- No puedo perder a alguien más.- Se dejó vencer y no peleo ante el tacto de la chica, que en el lugar más cercano a su oreja, desde el cuello, seguía oliendo a frutas. Se dejó abrazar por Maggie Greene y se sentía mal por ello. El no merecía eso, él trajo a la vida de ella la peste de Merle, y no merecía su cariño.-

\- Está bien.- Dijo Maggie finalmente, en lo que parecía una eternidad. Lo soltó y sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, como una sonrisa compasiva.- No me moriré, Daryl.- Se alejó del hombre un poco y le paso el balde grande, que el coloco en medio de sus piernas.- Lo que si pediré es que te bañes, porque hueles horrendo.- Intentó reír, queriendo cortar la tensión del momento, pero aun no era propicio.- ¡Espera, espera, espera!- Dijo Maggie levantándose apurada del suelo y acercándose a la puerta.- ¡Déjame irme, al menos!- Ya que Daryl, un ebrio obediente, comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones sin vergüenza alguna.-

Daryl estuvo prácticamente una hora encerrado en el baño, recuperándose de su ebriedad, y realmente avergonzado de salir fuera de allí. Para cuando se animó, se encontró a una dormida Maggie en la mecedora, tapada hasta el cuello con una manta tejida que Daryl había sacado antes de los armarios y preparado para la noche.

Sabía que no todo estaba sanado, y había muchas cosas que aprender a manejar entre ambos, pero lo más difícil, ya estaba puesto en la mesa y dependía de ambos aprender a manejarlo y aceptarlo.

 _Él no era Merle._

 _Ella no iba a morir._

 **Sinceramente, de corazón, espero que les haya gustado!**

 **No olviden, dejar sus comentarios, que cambiarían, que no, si les gusta, lo que sea!**

 **Gracias!**

 **MéridaMad**


	5. Frutas

_Gracias a todos los que me leen, me encantaría leer que piensan de mi pequeña historia. Les dejo el capítulo aquí._

 _MeridaMad_

\- Por favor, Greene, es la quinta vez…- Daryl subía las escaleras con paso cansado, estimaba que habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde su episodio "etílico con quiebre emocional" como Maggie lo llamo, antes de irse a la cama matrimonial del primer piso.- Maggie, Maggie…-

Daryl zarandeo a la muchacha por el hombro, la cual estaba profundamente dormida, teniendo la quinta pesadilla de la noche. Su cara se contorsionaba en miedo y desesperación, pegando de vez en cuando manotazos al aire y gritando el nombre de sus amados.

\- Glenn… Glenn, no…- El fuerte zarandeo de Daryl no lograba despertarla, así que recurrió a un método muy práctico que Merle usaba en el cuándo tenía pesadillas respecto a su amado padre. Con cierta tensión, al tocar el cuerpo de la muchacha, la empujo por la espalda y cuello hacía el borde de la cama, habiendo antes colocado un par de almohadas en el suelo a modo de colchón y la dejo caer.- ¿Pero que demon…ios?, ouch…- Maggie estaba intentando sentarse en el suelo, sumamente confundida.- ¿Daryl?-

\- Entiendo que tengas pesadillas, pero ¿podrías tenerlas más calladas, Greene?, de allí abajo escucho tus gritos.- Señalo Daryl la escalera hacia abajo, molesto.- Intento dormir.-

\- ¿Qué haces durmiendo abajo? No hay cama…- Cuestiono la morena mientras se subía atontada a la cama.-

\- Si de abajo te escucho, ¿cómo crees que se te escucha de la habitación de enfrente?- Daryl estaba de mal humor, tenía el cuerpo cansado y la cabeza se le partía del dolor.- Contrólate.-

\- Sí, claro, es fácil decirlo pero… Dar… ¿Acaso tú me tiraste de la cama?- Pregunto una enojada Maggie dándose cuenta que todas las almohadas estaban tiradas del lado que ella había despertado en el suelo.-

\- No viene al punto.- Esquivo Daryl su pregunta con los ojos semi cerrados del cansancio.- Baja el tono de voz, Greene, o no seré la única cosa que querrá matarte esta noche.- Daryl bajo las escaleras dejando a una Maggie idiota arriba.-

La chica acomodó las almohadas nuevamente en la cama, y se dejó caer en ellas frustrada. Las pesadillas no la abandonaban, y esa era su primera noche de supuesto buen descanso y cama calentita después de todo el horror vivido días atrás. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara con agua fresca y se recogió el cabello de vuelta. Se miró como estaba vestida y se inhibió un poco al saber que Daryl la había visto y ella sólo vestía el mismo short de jean, la blusa de tiras y sin brassier.

El episodio de horas atrás había quedado inconcluso, ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar después de eso. Maggie se había despertado con otra pesadilla, cuando estaba recostada en la mecedora, y decidió subir a la habitación principal, luego de ver a Daryl sentado en la mesa mirando a la nada, sumido en sus pensamientos. Miro por la ventana y suspiró. Dentro de poco amanecería ya que la noche estaba en su punto máximo de oscuridad. Apenas podía distinguir la barrera de alambre que Dixon había colocado para proteger la casa.

Volvió a la cama, con fastidio, y acepto la verdad. Tenía pesadillas, recurrentes y horrorosas, porque extrañaba y no había hecho el luto por los suyos. Demonios, ni siquiera les dio un funeral o entierro apropiado. Y lo peor de todo, era que ella sentía que no podía dormir bien, por el simple hecho de que nunca durmió sola. Antes del apocalipsis compartía habitación con Beth y durante el apocalipsis, el pecho de Glenn fue su almohada todas las noches que ella podría recordar. Se sentía mala y egoísta al pensar eso, pero era la verdad admitida en su cabeza. No sabía cómo dormir sola.

Llegó al amanecer despabilada y con mal humor. Se higienizo lo máximo que podía con esos jarrones llenos de agua, y se colocó unos jeans negros largos con la camisa roja y negra cerrada.

En planta baja, se encontró con un silencioso Daryl que preparaba un intento de desayuno. Vio que Dixon había bajado el colchón y lo había colocado al lado de la chimenea, donde al parecer paso la noche, lejos de ella y sus hermosos gritos. Se acercó con cautela y se sentó en la mesa la de cocina, sin emitir sonido.

\- Buen día…- Dijo al final con un susurró bajito mirando la espalda del cazador que preparaba la comida en la mesada.-

Serán buenos días para ti.- Le retrucó el hombre con voz cancina. No la vio, pero Maggie rodo los ojos en son de protesta.-

\- Lo siento.- Admitió la muchacha bajando los hombros.- Pero en realidad, no es mi culpa, no puedo controlar lo que sueño y odio con todo mi ser tener que dormir sola.- Soltó sin pensar mientras intentaba espiar lo que Daryl hacía, sentada en la silla. Cuando el hombre se volteó, y le dejo frente a ella, en la mesa, un plato con duraznos, melón, ananá y cerezas, de una lata de coctel frutal, un vaso con jugo de naranja y trozos de carne seca, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada con los ojos como plato hacía el hombre.- Eres una caja llena de sorpresas, Dixon.-

Daryl se encogió de hombros, sin ánimos de hablar, y se sentó frente a ella a engullir su propio desayuno, con las piernas cruzadas encima de otra silla. Ella sabía que el hombre, en una convivencia pseudo normal, como la que habían tenido en la prisión, era una persona de pocas palabras, así que se lo respeto. Por dentro, sonreía un poco agradecida, de entender que esta fuera su manera de decir "lo siento" por lo de la noche pasada. Daryl, quien vestía siempre lo mismo, sus benditas camisas sin mangas y un pantalón estilo trabajador, estaba atento a los pocos pedazos de ventana visibles para afuera, vigilando. El día anterior se había encargado de tapar con cartones y telas todas las ventanas, así nadie podría verlos. En su cabeza, tiene el miedo latente que la casa sea muy sospechosa para malas personas y que los atacaran de alguna manera.

\- Esta casa está en el medio del bosque, Daryl.- Señalo Maggie, leyéndole los pensamientos.- Créeme, nadie pasara por aquí.- Dijo dando un sorbo al jugo, que tenía un poco de sabor ácido y la dejo haciendo fea cara.- Solo somos tú y yo.- Finalizó, logrando que el cazador la mirara, levantando las cejas con gesto harto.-

\- ¿Quieres decir que de ahora en más, no dormiré ninguna maldita noche?- Terminó con su plato y se levantó sin esperar respuesta, dejando sus cosas en la bacha de la cocina. Se estiró, muy cansado y fue hacía el living, pensando cuál sería su próximo paso.- Antes que me olvide, no deberías dormir así.-

\- ¿Así cómo?- Dijo Maggie como una autómata, desde la cocina.-

\- Así… toda vestida así- Expreso Daryl a su manera haciendo un ademan con la mano.- Si tenemos que hacer una huida rápida, tu saldrías prácticamente con pijamas y descalza de la casa. Te confías demasiado.- Se dejó caer en el colchón, mirando al techo e intentando borrar la imagen de Maggie con esa mini vestimenta de su mente.- Esto no es la prisión.-

\- De acuerdo.- Susurró Maggie bajito para sí misma avergonzada, levantando sus platos y sintiendo un calor intenso recorrer sus mejillas y pecho. Era la primera vez que Dixon admitía ante ella que no estaba hecho de piedras y que era un "hombre" en algunos sentidos no claros para ella. Siempre en su cabeza, lo tomo a Daryl como un fiel soldado asexuado. Si…, esa era la mejor definición del cazador para una persona como ella, con quién solo compartía las comidas en la prisión y una que otra charla suelta de monosílabos por parte de él.-

\- Pero ahora, estaba viviendo con él. Él era su única charla del día, su único contacto humano, en una tierra apocalíptica y un imbécil en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Maggie dejo la losa fregada y se acercó lentamente al living.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- Preguntó sentándose incómoda en la mecedora de madera. Daryl estiro el cuello para mirarla desde abajo, en el colchón, y se encogió de hombros nuevamente.- Oh genial, es un estupendo plan.- Tenía que admitir que estaban cagados. Ambos eran muy buenos en sus quehaceres, a tal punto que en un solo día habían protegido el hogar, acomodado provisiones y armado las habitaciones a sus gustos, incluyendo ropa y mochila de escape, para el peor de los casos.- Oh, mierda. Estamos jodidos.- Dejo escapar Maggie sintiéndose irónica.- Tanto protegernos para que no nos maten los _walkers_ , que lo que nos terminara matando es el aburrimiento.- Dijo la chica riendo un poco, y sintiéndose internamente, culpable por sonreír. Daryl también encontró la gracia en esa ironía y dejo escapar un intento fugaz de sonrisa.-

\- La ironía de los únicos sobrevivientes.- Recalcó el hombre jugando con un palillo escarbadientes en su boca.-

\- ¿De verdad crees eso?- Preguntó Maggie, levantando las piernas sobre la mecedora, para estar más cómoda.-

\- No lo sé.- Admitió el hombre mirando al techo.- No tenemos manera de saber, más que el bus escolar y…-

\- Y como estaba la prisión, antes de irnos.- Terminó Maggie mirando también al vacío. Era la primera vez que hablaban sin discutir de lo que había pasado allí.- Aún…- Carraspeo, debido a que el nudo en su garganta tomaba fuerza, otra vez.- Aun en un mundo apocalíptico como este… Me cuesta creer ese nivel de maldad y dolor que soportamos, Daryl.-

\- El Gobernador fue un 10% de la locura que hay afuera, créeme.- Dijo Daryl recordando los primeros compañeros de apocalipsis que tuvo con Merle. Antes de conocer a Glenn y los demás, los hermanos Dixon viajaban con un grupo de bandidos, lo peor de lo peor, liderados por un hombre grande llamado Joe.- El mundo se fue al carajo y ahora reinan los que se escondían en la soledad y morbosidad.- Dijo el cazador con su acento sureño marcado.-

\- Antes de conocerlos a ustedes, por más que mi papá guardaba a nuestra familia convertida, teníamos una vida muy normal.-

\- ¿Llamas normal tener a tu mamá caminante en el granero, niña?-

\- No soy una…-

\- Niña… lo sé.- Finalizó Daryl sin ánimos de discutir. En su mente era más fácil decirle niña y levantar una barrera inquebrantable entre ambos. Barrera qué Maggie puso en peligro al preguntarle:

\- ¿Dormirías conmigo esta noche?-

\- ¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que pudo decir el cazador, quedándose tieso en el colchón. Sin ánimos o voluntad de mirarla a la cara ante esa petición. Maggie le pateo el colchón molesta.-

\- No de esa manera, Dixon.- Reprochó un poco divertida ante la reacción del hombre.- Me refiero en la misma habitación.-

\- Maggie, me vine a dormir a un colchón en el piso, por tu forma de grit…-

\- Si lo sé, pero eso paso porque no puedo dormir sola. No me gusta, no se siente correcto y… me da miedo, de cierta manera.-

\- ¿Miedo? Eres una niñ… ¡Demonios, deja de patear el colchón, _mujer_!- Dijo Daryl levantándose y quedando sentado en el colchón, frente a la muchacha que levantaba la pierna rápido, de vuelta a la mecedora.-

\- No es un miedo común, como a la oscuridad o algo así, estúpido. Es ese miedo…- Maggie bajó la mirada, mirándose las sucias uñas mientras pensaba como expresarse.- Extraño a mi familia, nunca he dormido sola desde que Beth nació, no sé cómo hacerlo. Para mi es felicidad escuchar el ronquido de otra persona al lado.- Admitió la chica recordando los ronquidos del coreano.-

\- Que rara forma de felicidad.- Daryl levantó la ceja escéptico ante la declaración de la chica.-

\- Ya sabes a que me refiero.- Dijo Maggie regalándole una sonrisa. De esas bonitas que solo le salían para Glenn, recordó Daryl.- Es como… A ver ¿Cuáles son tus aromas favoritos?-

\- No lo sé.- Dijo Daryl encojiendose de hombros ante esa pregunta tan derrochante de feminidad.-

\- Vamos, Daryl. Sé que los tienes.- Dijo la chica intentando poner cara seria.- Te diré los míos.- Maggie puso cara pensativa mientras le señalaba a Daryl la manta para que se la pasara.- Me gusta el olor a pasto recién cortado, me hace acordar a cuando mi papá lo podaba llegando la primavera, siempre quejándose que Jimmy no lo hacía en invierno.- Se tapó hasta el cuello, dejando deslizar otra semi sonrisa de sus labios, debido a lo cómoda que estaba.- Me gusta… el olor a melón, mango… maracuyá.- Recordó de pronto.-

\- ¿Por qué?- Daryl no se dio cuenta que hizo la pregunta hasta que Maggie poso sus ojos marrones en él. Estaba ocupado escuchando las insulsas, para estos tiempos, palabras de la chica, y memorizando la sonrisa que hacía cuando evocaba tiempos felices. Nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, pero le gustaba ver la humanidad de las personas. Siempre fue carente de eso, así que aún recordaba cuando la madre de él, robo billetes a su padre para que Daryl y Merle fueran a comprarse unos helados, en pleno verano y cosas similares.-

\- Por Beth.- Dijo Maggie intentando superar esa barrera de incomodidad que desprendía el mantener la mirada firme ante los ojos verdes de Daryl.- Había una feria de frutas exóticas cerca de la granja, una o dos veces al mes. Beth me rogaba que fuéramos a pasar el día, comprando tonteras y muchos mangos y maracuyás. Eran sus favoritos.- Admitió.-Es gracioso, pensé que hablar de esto me haría mal, pero…-

\- Lo sé.- Dijo Daryl notando que afuera había comenzado a llover.- Mierda, no habrá casería hoy.- Se frustró del pensar que tendría que pasar todo el día encerrado ahí cual lobo enjaulado.-

\- No te desvíes del tema.- Maggie apoyo la cabeza en él apoya mano de la mecedora y lo increpó.- Dime tus aromas favoritos, Dixon.-

\- No, Maggie.- Daryl comenzó a fastidiarse y decidió irse de allí, se iría a dormir a la habitación de enfrente de Maggie, intentaría conciliar el sueño, que no pudo tener en la noche.- Iré a dormir, tu estas de guardia.-

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?- Daryl se volteó para encontrarse una Maggie seria, bordeando la tristeza con sus ojos.-

\- Maggie, yo no hablo de olores, y cosas así.- Dijo sin perder la paciencia. Había algo en esa mirada que le producía responsabilidad de no empeorarla.- No fuerces algo que…-

\- Necesito de esto.- Dijo Maggie levantándose de la mecedora, hablando en voz baja. Pareciera que ambos habían hecho un pacto silencioso de no discutir o levantar la voz, después de la noche anterior.- Necesito hablar de ellos, enterrarlos en mi mente y darle un funeral apropiado. Necesito charlas estúpidas, sin sentido, para pasar el día y no pensar en ellos. En que no están más. Y tú también lo necesitas. – Maggie levanto el dedo índice acusándolo pero sin enojo.- Necesitas enterrar a Carol en tu mente, Daryl.-

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que pasaba algo entre Carol y yo?- Daryl, un poco fastidioso, comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido de una terca Maggie.- Yo no hablo de las cosas, entiéndelo, mujer.-

\- Pero podrías, no sé, ayudarme, escuchar un poco. Sé que lo que digo a veces no tiene gracia, pero por Dios, si supieras lo que hay en mi mente tu…-

\- Maggie.- Dijo Daryl dándose vuelta y chocándose con la chica que venía divagando mientras lo seguía a la pieza.- Quiero dormir.-

\- Daryl…- Dijo ella dando unos pasos atrás mientras el hombre se colocó a sí mismo como barrera en el marco de la puerta, para que la muchacha lo deje en paz.- No seas terco, sólo dime…-

\- ¡NO! Demonios que eres terca, ¿quieres que te diga que hago yo para olvidarme de las cosas? ¿eh? ¿Enterrar a la gente?- Maggie puso cara dubitativa y comenzó a arrepentirse de su insistencia de pasar un día normal.- Me embriago, tengo sexo y vuelvo a embriagarme otra vez.- Daryl se había acercado peligrosamente a Maggie que sólo podía mirarlo seria y aparentar tranquilidad; lamentablemente su agitada respiración la traicionaba.-

\- Bueno, cumpliste una de tres. Descansa, Dixon.- Hablo todo muy rápido y se dio media vuelta; quiso tomar el camino hacia abajo por las escaleras, cuando Daryl la tomo por la muñeca. Maggie dejo escapar gritito de sorpresa y en dos segundos, sus manos se pusieron frías .Podría jurar que Daryl sentía el latido fuerte de su corazón. Se volteo, aparentando, curiosidad "normal", no la del tipo que se sentía bajo su vientre.- ¿Qué?- Dijo con voz fina y no su típico timbre.-

Daryl, aún con la respiración tan agitada como la de ella. La miro por unos intensos segundos a los ojos y dijo finalmente.

 **\- Frutas**.-

Maggie asintió, zafándose del agarre de su muñeca. Dejo escapar un leve "gracias" y bajo casi corriendo las escaleras, alejándose de él.

 **¿Qué demonios fue eso?**

 **Como siempre espero que les haya gustado. Si bien es un capítulo, más light, sin caminantes, a mí me gusto.**

Isolinaadams: No sé porque, no se publicó tu Reviews y solo pude leerlo por la mitad en el mail xD. Gracias por la corrección de secuencia, a veces uno no se da cuenta! Y se nos escapa por más que leemos y releemos todo. Si, a mi punto de vista, TODO eso fue culpa de Merle y su temperamento. Sinceramente no sé cómo pudieron convivir con el pese a todo lo que había hecho. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.


	6. Silencio

**6ta entrega de mi pequeño aporte al mundo de TWD (Donde ningún personaje me pertenece). De corazón, espero que sea de su agrado y atenta a sus críticas, comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Buen domingo!**

 **PD: Recomiendo trátame suavemente, de Soda Stereo, para el inicio y mitad de este capi. Si es acústico, mejor!**

 **MeridaMad**

Pasaron dos largos días en donde ninguno emitió charla alguna. La tensión e incomodidad se podía cortar con un cuchillo al ser tan visible en el aire. Tanto Daryl como Maggie estaban a la defensiva en sus actos y el simple hecho que lloviera torrencial y malditamente hacía todo más difícil. Si bien la expresión de Daryl _"Me embriago y tengo sexo"_ no fue ni lo más remota cercano a una propuesta; había desatado una sarta de posibilidades y problemas en la cabeza de Maggie. Fue un shock para ella entender en ese punto que estaba viviendo con un hombre, un hombre hecho y derecho, con un costado pseudo salvaje que amaba cazar animales con una ballesta y reparar motos. Pero más shockeante aún fue darse cuenta que ese hombre no era Glenn, no era su papá Hersell ni Jimmy. Era un extraño para ella a ese nivel de intimidad como es vivir con otra persona. Cuando bajo las escaleras esa mañana, quedo con la respiración errática y el cuerpo estático, parada en la bajada de la misma por unos minutos. Ese era Daryl, Daryl Dixon. Y con dos tontas palabras había logrado desbaratar todos sus ideales, estándares que tan efusiva y alto ella llevaba en su bandera, orgullosa. Se sentía basura, nerviosa y torpe, todo junto en ese instante.

Le costó varias horas separar todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones por parte, para poder aunque sea ella entenderse un poco. Las ganas de encerrarse en la habitación principal y no salir en días era tentadora, pero eso implicaba subir a donde estaba Dixon y arriesgarse a que el salga de su habitación. A ese maldito punto llego su miedo de estar con él. No porque el fuera malo o algo similar, sino porque su cabeza era un asco de confusión, haciéndola dudar de ella misma y su cordura mental. ¿Hacia cuánto? ¿Una semana que perdió todo lo que amaba y se había embarcado en esta "convivencia" con el hombre? ¿Menos? ¿Más? ¡A quien le importaba! En ese instante caía que estaba entendiendo que vivía con el hombre que despertó cosas en Carol, Beth (Su hermana se lo había admitido más de una vez), Andrea y hasta Patricia que tímidamente una vez le comento lo que le haría a ese hombre si no estuviera con Ottis y fuera más valerosa, claro. El comentario de Patricia hizo que Maggie pusiera cara de asco en su momento, pues Daryl es unos cuantos años más grande que ella, pero sorpresivamente ahora, entendía al 100% lo que le había expresado su tía.

Sentía nauseas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no tenía derecho a sentirse nauseosa, mal ni bien, ya que era mala persona. La soledad y encierro le estaba jugando una mala pasada a la granjera Greene. Pensó en su prometido, difunto o no, y tuvo una punzada de dolor en el pecho. ¿Tan fácil se había olvidado de el?

No, claro que no.- Se susurró a sí misma. Aún llevaba su anillo prendido al dedo, era lo primero que pensaba cuando se despabilaba y lo último cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño. Pensó en las palabras que le dijo Dixon y de cierto modo tenia coherencia.-

Maggie no siempre fue una chica del bien. Glenn había logrado sacar lo mejor de ella, pero sería una mentirosa si no admitiera que más de una vez se preguntó que hubiera sido de ella si no estuviera con él. Antes de conocerlos a todos ellos, a su nueva familia, Maggie estaba saliendo de un periodo de recuperación bastante complicado. Durante muchos años le critico a su padre sus problemas con la bebida, y cuando él conoció a la madre de Beth, todo mejoro para Hersell, pero no para ella. Al contrario de lo pensado, se sumió en un mundo de malas amistades, días enteros fuera de la granja y novios peligrosos. Novios que encontraban súper divertido perderse en su cuerpo y en una botella de escoces al mismo tiempo. Le llevó dos años a Hersell recuperar su niña adorada, para que en seis meses el mundo se fuera al demonio. Maggie fue hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua que paso difícil por su seca y atormentada garganta. Se había acostado con Glenn a la semana de conocerlo en una farmacia, ¿Por qué ahora lo sentía distinto?

" _Porque tu corazón está enterrado con Glenn"._

El llanto rompió su cuerpo como si fuera un tren en movimiento. Grito, dejo escapar todo eso que su cuerpo había acumulado, aceptando por fin que todo lo que había pasado fue doloroso, fue horrible y _fue pasado._ Su cuerpo se convulsiono y se dejó caer en el piso de la cocina hecha un bollito abrazando su complicado y lastimado cuerpo.

No, pese a que el llanto era fuerte y superaba el ruido de la lluvia, Daryl no fue a verla, ni confortarla. Eso era cosa de su Glenn, no él. Él le decía que para olvidarse del dolor que ella sentía en ese momento se embriagaba y tenía relaciones sexuales. Aún que nunca lo admitiera, sabía que la forma de enfrentar las cosas como hacía Daryl era lo mejor, era la forma que su antigua ella hubiera hecho, porque… **mierda, sentirse así dolía demasiado.** Y dolía aún más saber que, sin Glenn, ella podría volver a ello, decepcionar todo lo que Glenn había creado y creído en ella. El único que la vio cuando todos veían en caos.

Se levantó del suelo como pudo, con el rostro surcado en lágrimas y desesperación y subió las escaleras con pesar. Cada ciertos pasos escuchaba truenos y el fuerte viento de afuera, cuando el zumbido de sus oídos era bajo. Se mordió los labios cuando quedo parada entre ambas habitaciones y entro a su espacio, para no salir más.

Daryl escucho cuando la muchacha cerró la puerta y echo cerrojo.

 **Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.**

¿Desde cuándo los Dixon decían la verdad de forma tan explícita? "De toda la vida" Le susurro la tan odiosa voz de Merle en su oído, riéndose. Daryl acepto ese cuestionamiento pero no entendió porque tuvo que decírselo así a Maggie. Maggie Greene. Maggie, la que estaba comprometida con Glenn. Si bien, la chica tenía el superpoder de sacarlo de quicio, sea peleándole, o con cuestionamientos estúpidos sobre olores y recuerdos más estúpidos aun; no tenía por qué responderle así. Eso no era la prisión. No podía perderse horas y horas en la torre de vigilancia cuando estaba muy cansado para lidiar con Carol o los llantos de Judith. Esto era solo ella y él, como más de una vez él se lo había aclarado.

Se dejó caer en la puerta, tratando de no pensar en nada. El no funcionaba así. Mientras más pensamientos podía reprimir mejor, ya que el pensar demasiado las cosas no dejaba espacio para lo importante: Sobrevivir.

Antes de todo, el Daryl "Pre apocalipsis" funcionaba así. No había mal día que no se pudiera arreglar siendo arrastrado por su hermano mayor hacia las "señoritas" que atendían a dos cuadras de su casa; Merle las conocía a todas, y también conocía la cara de su hermano con un mal día. La mayoría de las veces Daryl no quería ir, pero quedarse en la casa y lidiar con el insistente y perverso Merle, era peor. Para él, toda esa "situación" era un trámite más, el hombre que lo crio y su hermano lo hicieron ver así.

¿Anillos? ¿Intimidad? Todas esas cosas que añoraba Maggie del coreano eran impensables que él se las pudiera dar. Pero ahí estaba él; un hombre con casi 10 años más que ella, encerrado en la habitación después de hacerle entender explícitamente lo que hacía en esos momentos. Siendo ella su maldita única compañía en ese lugar.

\- Bien jugado, estúpido.- Se dijo a sí mismo, retrayéndose en el suelo en esa tonta situación. Preferiría lidiar con cincuenta caminantes afuera y una sola flecha en la ballesta que mirar a Maggie a la cara después de eso. La noche anterior se había emborrachado y le costó una hora salir del baño. ¿Cuánto le llevaría salir de esa habitación con lo que había dicho y sobrio?- Demonios…- Murmuró molesto consigo mismo.-

Si bien le llevaba sus buenos años a la muchacha, se sentía como un púber tímido sin saber cómo actuar. Se dejó caer, apoyando la cabeza en la puerta, con los codos en el suelo, siendo iluminado de vez en cuando por los rayos, intentando divagar y no pensar. Sin embargo, no podía parar. Las putas ironías de la vida lo dejaron viviendo con la única persona de su nueva "familia" que Merle, su adorado hermano, había lastimado profundamente. Con una chica. Con Maggie.

Si bien él nunca la vio como una adolescente o menor… ¿Qué lo había hecho pensar que ella no lo miraba como un viejo? Pateo el cesto de basura y se dejó caer por completo al suelo, con los brazos atrás como almohadas.

\- Puto apocalipsis.- Y cerró los ojos, dejando de pensar en todo.

Los dos días siguientes fueron un gran problema para Maggie. Había optado dejar de pensar en todo y evitar al hombre a toda costa, y funcionaba bien. Daryl parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con su plan y evitaban hablarse. No cruzaban palabras más que "gracias" después de la comida, dependiendo de quién había abierto las latas y calentado la sopa de verduras. Maggie se la pasaba leyendo y tuvo la decencia de dejarle unos libros en la puerta del hombre que podrían llegar a interesarle. La lluvia no cesaba y tampoco el insomnio de la chica. Simplemente NO PODÍA DORMIR. Glenn devorado, Beth perdida en el bosque y el Gobernador asesinando a su padre, eran los sueños frecuentes apenas cerraba los ojos.

Pasaba horas rodando en la cama, escuchando la lluvia, a Daryl roncar y sus fuertes latidos incomprendidos y molestos. Sin ánimos de evocar lo que había pasado días atrás, daría todo el arsenal de comida que tenían por acostarse al lado del hombre y poder dormir. Solo eso. Ocho o nueve horas de sueño de corrido, sin pesadillas, personas muertas y hombres decapitando padres. Se había agotado todas las velas de la pieza y no quería bajar por más, ya que esas velas eran de emergencias. No podía leer, quería dormir. Hasta había considerado una buena caminata bajo la lluvia, pero sabía que era muy inconsciente de su parte. Estaba enojada con todos en ese instante, se sentía un fastidio con piernas.

Así paso dos días, hasta que, en el tercero, al fin la lluvia había cesado. Se levantó apenas salió el sol, con el rostro demacrado por las ojeras y la falta de descanso. Se refrescó en su pequeño baño y reviso su mochila de salvataje. Entre la ansiedad y falta de sueño, se había comido casi todo lo que tenía en ella, encerrada en la habitación; no debía olvidar rellenarla durante en día, simplemente por las dudas. El día permanecía gris, pero por lo menos no llovía más. Había resuelto hablar con el cazador, las cosas no podían seguir así de estúpidas, eran dos personas adultas.

Si, adultas, solas, en edad sexual activa, a simple vista atractivos y con un paquete de preservativos a mano, pero igualmente adultos, adujo Maggie en su engañosa mente. Se colocó un sweater de lanilla gris y unos leggins negros que le quedaban ajustados, y salió. Al mismo tiempo, Daryl salía de su pieza cargando la ballesta.

\- Mierda, ¿Qué te paso, Greene?- Soltó Daryl acomodando una mochila en su espalda y mirándola de reojo con preocupación.-

\- No puedo dormir.- Dijo la chica sincera, acomodándose el pelo detrás de las orejas y cruzándose de brazos. Bajo la mirada, tomando valor y dijo:- Daryl, creo que… ¿Vas a algún lado?-

\- Si.- Admitió el hombre cerrando la puerta de su habitación.- Hoy cenaremos carne. Cordero si tengo suerte.- Se regocijo el hombre. Se lo notaba feliz, listo para ir de casería como solía hacer en la prisión. De verdad, estaba en su salsa.-

\- ¿Me dejarás sola?- Luego de decirlo, noto lo aniñada que sonó su frase.-

\- ¿Quieres venir?- Pregunto confuso el hombre ajustando las correas de la mochila.-

\- No, claro que no. – No sabía porque decía eso, si, sinceramente, se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento ahí. Solo sabía que con el cansancio que se cargaba, sólo le servía de estorbo.- Tengo cosas que hacer…-

\- De acuerdo. Las puertas principales están aseguradas, con el sillón ahí en la puerta nadie entrara. Y si lo hacen, por lo menos los escucharas.- Ironizo el hombre. Estaba en un plan casual. Su modo de tratarla era pretender que nada había pasado, pero Maggie no funcionaba así.-

\- Tranquilizador.- Maggie levanto una ceja y trago en seco.- ¿Podemos hablar cuando vuelvas?- Le preguntó mientras lo seguía, bajando las escaleras a una distancia prudente.-

\- No hay nada que hablar, Greene.- Se apoderó de una lata de atún y una botella a medio llenar de agua y cerro la liviana mochila antes de abrir una ventana, para salir.- ¿Puedes cerrar esto después de que salga?-

\- Si, sí, claro.- Maggie dijo tontamente mientras intentaba formular otra pregunta.- ¿Tú crees que no tenemos nada que hablar?-

\- Si, si lo creo. Por favor…- Daryl ya había salido por la ventana y se dio vuelta pensando sus palabras.- ¿Puedes dejarlo así, Greene?- Maggie notó la consternación en la cara del hombre, lo incómodo y fuera de su lugar que se encontraba y asintió haciendo una mueca de disconformidad.-

\- Cuídate.- Dijo sincera mientras cerraba la ventana, y le colocaba los cartones de vuelta, para que nadie los viera. Lo vio, por un pedacito de ventana, alejarse de ella, buscando su propia forma de felicidad y lo admiró por eso.-

Como autómata, subió las escaleras. Iba a coger un libro y pasar todo el día sentada en la mecedora como una inútil que debe esperar que el cazador le traiga proteínas y comida de verdad, cuando un olor peculiar la detuvo entre ambas habitaciones. Era esa mezcla a ahumado, cedro que no podía distinguir bien de donde venía, pero siempre le llamaba la atención. Se acercó a la habitación de Daryl y de una pequeña patadita abrió la puerta, mirando atenta a todo.

El hombre no había modificado mucho la habitación. Sólo había una pila de camisas sin doblar sobre una cajonera y uno de los libros que ella le dejo sobre la mesa de noche. Se sentó en la cama, mirando por la ventana. Las ventanas de arriba no tenían cartones, ya que nadie podía verlos a esa altura. Sintiéndose errónea, inspiro fuertemente ese olor tan peculiar y los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron levemente.

Era un aroma a hombre, un aroma fuerte, protector y agradable para su peculiar nariz. En los nuevos aromas favoritos del apocalipsis, sin duda podría agregarlo en primer puesto. Dejándose llevar, por una necesidad superior, se recostó sobre la almohada donde Daryl venía apoyando su cabeza durante varios días y cerró los ojos. Casi no tuvo tiempo a cubrirse con las sábanas de lo rápido y plácidamente que estaba conciliando el tan ansiado sueño profundo.

No se daría cuenta. Intentaría despertar antes de que llegue él y se iría a su habitación. Sería un secreto entre ella y la cama con olor a maderas y humo, se dijo a sí misma y rio ante el placer que tenia de poder dormir. No era una persona a su lado, pero era el aroma de una persona lo que la estaba ayudando a descansar. El aroma de alguien que la cuidaba.

Habían pasado unas largas y placenteras horas cuando abrió los ojos asustada. Sentía la desagradable sensación que alguien la estaba observando. Le costó un poco acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra, y pensó ¿Tanto tiempo paso? Pero no, alguien le había cerrado la puerta y tapado con una sábana la ventana.

\- ¿Daryl?- Susurró con un tinte de temor en su voz. El hombre era servicial, pero nunca a ese punto de no decirle nada por violar su privacidad y darle todos los gustos para que duerma.-

\- Hola, preciosa.- Dijo un divertido **Len** , que la había estado mirando dormir, sentado en una silla frente a la cama individual.- ¿Dormiste bien?-

 **¿Qué pasará con Maggie ahora?**

 **¡!**


	7. - Púdrete -

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenecen**

 **Para entender esta capítulo, si o si hay que leer el final del anterior, es estilo "Continuará"**

 **Desde este capítulo, mi historia será Categoría M, están avisados!**

\- ¡Len!- Gritó una voz masculina, desde el piso inferior, cortando la lucha de miradas y tensión entre Maggie y el desconocido.-

\- ¿Qué?- Gritó Len sin dejar de mirarla intensamente, con una mueca de burla.- ¡Intento dormir, demonios!- Rio irónico. Maggie se mantenía estoica cubriéndose con las sábanas, cómo si su vida dependiera de ello.- ¡Cama reclamada, Joe!- Señaló el hombre como si fuera muy importante.-

\- ¡Púdrete, Len!- Otra voz masculina reconoció Maggie, convirtiéndose presa del más sublime y puro **pánico**.-

\- Cómo verás, somos muchos.- Señaló el hombre apoyando ambos codos en sus rodillas, saboreando el momento.- Te aconsejaría no gritar, preciosa.- El hombre, sin vergüenza alguna, disfruto cada detalle de la asustada muchacha. La forma de cubrirse con la sábana, los cortos cabellos revueltos por haber dormido horas, las fosas nasales levemente dilatadas y una afilada mirada verde que desataba todo tipo de deseos en el hombre.- ¿No hablas? Bien, mejor para mí… Mi nombre es Len.- Se señaló a si mismo e hizo una leve inclinación.- Y esto es lo que pasara…-

\- No pasará nada.- Dijo Maggie levantándose rápidamente y arrinconándose en una esquina de la habitación, lejos de la cama. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba con rapidez, como sufriendo espasmos.-

\- Sh, sh, sh, dulzura… Dime, ¿Qué crees que ganaras gritando? ¿Alertando a mis cinco compañeros que tenemos una mujer deliciosa a nuestra merced?- Las palabras salían jocosas y vulgares desde esa sucia boca.-

\- Déjame ir.- Suplicó Maggie. Sabía que lo que pedía era algo estúpido e infantil, pero no podía articular nada coherente en ese momento. En su habitación tenía el cuchillo que Daryl le había regalado, bajo el colchón, pero allí, no contaba con ningún elemento sorpresa. Estaba realmente jodida. Ya había escuchado dos voces de hombre abajo, así que sabía que ese tal Len, no mentía. Trago saliva, intentando que las lágrimas del pánico no salieran de sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.-

\- Oh, pero si lo haré.- Dije de repente Len, como si eso fuera lo obvio.-

\- ¿Qué?- Murmuró Maggie dudosa.-

\- ¿Piensas que tengo intención alguna de compartir esto?- Se acercó a la chica, disfrutando su cercanía y persistente olor frutal.- Demonios, que hueles bien, querida.- Maggie cerro los ojos y levanto los brazos cubriéndose el pecho.- No, no, no te pienso compartir. Así que… Esto es lo que haremos.- Maggie dejo escapar un gritito de sorpresa y miedo cuando Len en dos zancadas ya estaba frente a ella, cerrándole el paso con ambas manos y casi rozando su nariz con la de ella. El olor nauseabundo que desprendía su aliento casi la hizo hacer arcadas.- Tú me darás lo que yo quiero, bien dado, claramente.- Len reía ante sus propias palabras.- Una vez finalizado el acto del amorrrr, te dejare escapar por esa ventana y sólo resultaras vejada por un solo hombre y no seis. ¿Qué genial, cierto?- De golpe, Len tomo el cuello de Maggie con una mano y le cruzo el otro brazo por la espalda, acercándola a su torso, para inmovilizarla. No, esta no era la primera vez que hacía esto, se dijo Maggie a si misma.- ¿Cómo será esto, querida mía?-

Maggie peleo en silencio el contacto del hombre, asqueada, triste y casi resignándose. El "ofrecimiento" de esa basura era razonable. Sólo se enterraría los pies en la mierda, en vez de cuerpo completo. Si lo dejaba trabajar en paz, se iría rápido y podría buscar a Daryl para huir de allí. Pero, ¿Cómo podía confiar en él? Y si la violaba y luego le decía a sus compañeros. Maggie, al sentir que Len sin esperar respuesta la estaba intentando arrastrar a la cama, comenzó a clavar los talones en el suelo y se agitaba de manera molesta para el hombre.

\- ¿Quieres que los llame, perra?-

\- Quiero pruebas que no me mientes, que harás lo que tienes que hacer y me dejaras ir.- Dijo Maggie con la mandíbula firme, sin dejar que su voz temblara.-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Abre la ventana.- Dijo Maggie con pesar.-

\- ¿Para?- Len sonaba escéptico y molesto, la muchacha le daba lata.-

\- Una vez que… esto termine, quiero irme lo más rápido posible.- Dijo en voz baja y mirando a su costado izquierdo, sin mirar a Len, no soportaba mirar a la cara al hombre que tenía abalanzado sobre su cuerpo sin permiso.- Coloca la sábana a modo de cuerda, para que me pueda ir. Y… y prometo no hacer ruido y dejarte hacer lo que quieras, imbécil.- Len le otorgó una cachetada ante el insulto y no sonreía más.-

\- Respeto, perra.- Señaló el hombre y la soltó. Sorpresivamente, si hizo lo que Maggie le pidió, pero mirándola constantemente, en caso de que ella quisiera atacarlo. El hombre realmente no estaba predispuesto a "compartirla". Con las manos en alto, demostrando que no pensaba atacarlo, Maggie tomo sus botas negras y las dejo encima de la cajonera, junto con las camisas de Daryl, para escapar rápido. Miro las camisas del hombre y sintió una punzada de dolor. Si el la viera en esa situación, se enojaría con ella, le insistiría que peleara, pero ella era razonable. Si se dejaba llevar por su miedo, terminaría muerta y vejada tantas veces esos malditos hombres quisieran.- Ven aquí.- Len la tomó por sorpresa y Maggie dejo escapar un quejido de dolor. El agarre del hombre era fuerte y brusco, nada de gentil como Glenn. Busco su boca, pero Maggie se la negó con cierta tensión de su parte. El hombre no contento con eso, la dio vuelta y le pego una patada en la parte trasera de sus rodillas, para que cayera al suelo. Maggie gimió del dolor mientras el hombre la tomaba del cabello y la cintura para acomodarla. Quedo de rodillas al suelo, con el cuerpo recostado sobre el colchón.

En dos burdos movimientos la había doblegado y dejado a su merced y en ese instante Maggie fue consciente de la situación y lo que podía llegar a pasar. Él iba a ser brusco con ella, y ella no debía gritar ni quejarse sino llamaría a cinco hombres más ¿a qué?, ¿A que miren el show? ¿Qué se turnen para estar con ella?

Len se posiciono detrás, apoyando su vientre sobre el trasero de ella. A la fuerza, tomo ambos brazos de Maggie y para que no estorbaran ni tuviera fuerzas de defenderse, la hizo bajar los brazos y colocarlos entre su abdomen y el colchón, presionando con fuerza para que no pudiera moverse. Maggie no supo cuándo comenzó a llorar; cuando su saliva se volvió pastosa y por primera vez en su vida deseaba ser lo más desagradable y asqueroso del mundo para que ese hombre no la tocara. Cerro los ojos e intento evocar a Glenn, quien siempre fue demasiado gentil y cuidadoso con ella, mientras, como desesperado, el hombre buscaba el borde de su sweater de lanilla para tocar con esa mano, sucia y áspera, la piel de ella. Disfrutando el momento fue subiendo su toque desde la cadera, la espalda alta y jugo con sus dedos con el borde del brassier.

\- Querida, no sabes lo feliz que me estás haciendo.- Afirmo el hombre retomando su acting violento y le bajo de un arañazo el brassier y tomo su seno y apretó con saña, para hacerle doler. Hasta que Maggie no contuvo un grito de dolor, aplastando la cabeza contra las sábanas para ahogar el ruido, Len no paro.- Vas entendiendo.-

\- Púdrete.- Soltó Maggie sacando coraje de quien sabe dónde. Coraje que estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando Len la levanto tirándole los cortos cabellos, formando una rara figura con su espalda, arqueada para atrás. La tomo del cuello y apretó fuerte mientras con la otra mano sostenía un cuchillo, pinchándole una mejilla.-

\- ¿Disculpa, mi amor? Creo que escuche mal.- Con morbo, Len paso la lengua por la oreja de la muchacha y le mordió el lóbulo hasta sangrar.-

\- Nada.- Se doblegó Maggie entendiendo que ser corajuda, solo llevaría que el momento sea peor, de lo que ya era. Len haría todo eso con el placer del dolor que solo hombres como el podían entender.- Lo… lo siento.- Susurró la chica y Len volvió a tirar su cuerpo contra el colchón, aun arrodillada en el suelo y cubrió todo su cuerpo con su peso.-

\- Muy bien, perra. Eres obediente.- A Maggie le temblaba la barbilla, y sus manos sudaban frio en el momento que el desconocido comenzó a quitarse el cinturón, de manera torpe, ya que con una mano sostenía la cabeza de la muchacha contra el colchón y con la otra intentaba desvestirse. El acto le llevo unos largos y torturantes segundos, hasta que logro liberar la hebilla y busco con movimientos fuertes el cierre del pantalón de Maggie. La muchacha, por inercia, intentaba aplastar su cuerpo contra el colchón con toda su fuerza, para que su cometido tardara todo lo posible. Cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de encontrarlo, ambos levantaron la cabeza con pánico, al escuchar:

\- Reclamada.-

Len le reincorporo dejando a Maggie en el colchón, temiendo moverse con las manos bajo su vientre, para calmar el obvio temblor.

\- Dan, vete, yo reclame esta cama y habitación.- Dijo Len nervioso intercalando miradas entre el cuerpo recostado de Maggie y su amigo que lentamente cerraba la puerta con el adentro.-

\- No la reclamaste a ella.- Señaló el hombre calvo y de contextura fuerte que comenzó a cercar a su amigo, lentamente.- Reclamada, Len. Vete de la habitación.-

\- Hermano, no seas así…- Len reía nervioso de costado con su cuchillo en alto.- Déjame a mi primero, luego puedes tenerla y decirle a los demás, incluso.-

"Bastardo" Pensó Maggie aun agazapada contra la cama, sin moverse, llamando el mínimo de atención. La entregaría como un pedazo de carne, una vez usada. Se recrimino a si misma pensar que alguien que iba a violarla iba a respetar un acuerdo de ese tinte y dejarla huir.

\- Reclamada, Len.- El tono de Dan era irónico y tenía las cejas en alto mientras empuñaba un cuchillo carnicero.- Vete, cuando termine…- Miro el trasero de Maggie que seguía arrodillada.- Si queda algo te lo dejaré, ¿Qué dices?- Casi no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase ya que Len se abalanzo sobre su imponente cuerpo y comenzaron a forcejear violentamente en toda la habitación. Maggie se perdió entre insultos, golpes y tajadas de cuchillo agazapada contra la pared. Probo sus piernas y ambas respondieron, temblando un poco, pero lo suficientemente firmes para aguantarla. Si se iba ahora, lo más probable era que se dieran cuenta y la tiraran para dentro de la habitación; pero a su vez el tumulto de golpes y forcejeo que estaban haciendo era demasiado fuerte, y en poco tiempo los otros hombres aparecerían.

Un cuchillo cayó al suelo en la pelea y la voz de su padre, surgió en su cabeza como iluminándola. "Haz lo que tengas que hacer, siempre y cuando en tu alma haya paz". Paz, rio Maggie internamente. ¿Me dará paz matar a un hombre o dejar que me viole? Se preguntó a si misma turbada y nerviosa. Tomó el cuchillo y ninguno de los hombres se percató de su acto. Espero agachada contra un rincón con el corazón en la boca. Len atravesó su cuchillo por el abdomen de su amigo de forma eficaz, haciendo que el ruido de sangre y tripas desparramadas en el suelo de madera, le diera arcadas a Maggie. Su muerte fue limpia y rápida. Pensando en todo lo que le quedaba por vivir, en que no quería morir y en que esto era un hito en su corta vida, se reincorporó del suelo con energía y en el instante que Len se volteó con el cuchillo en mano y buscándola, ella clavo el cuchillo de carnicero en el abdomen de Len.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Y dejó caer el utensilio al suelo y dio dos pasos torpes para atrás asustada por lo que había hecho. Len la miraba con ojos desorbitados y en un arranque de furia intento arrastrarse por el suelo para tomarle los pies.

\- ¡PERRA!-

\- Púdrete.- Repitió Maggie tirando sus botas por la ventana, al mismo tiempo que miraba como Dan se convertía y unos pasos fuertes por la escalera. Salió por la ventana y se colgó de la sábana lo más firme que pudo, asustada, con el pulso acelerado y las manos sudorosas. –

La casa era alta, así que el largo de la sábana no garantizaba que la muchacha podría saltar y caer ilesa al suelo. En medio de la desesperación, escucho abrirse la puerta de la habitación donde ella estaba y se dejó caer.

El dolor era insoportable, y estaba muy segura que se había roto el tobillo derecho. Se arrastró como pudo en una zona bajo el porche de la casa, donde desde la ventana superior no podían verla cuando lo vio a él.

\- Daryl, vete.- Dijo Maggie con los labios apretados, asustada y nerviosa.- Daryl, Daryl, vete! - Gritó Maggie en instinto de sobreviviente para que él se salvara.-

Daryl venía arrastrando una moto, con un cervatillo encima de la misma, un montículo de bolsas, frazadas y la ballesta colgada en su espalda. Apenas se distinguían entre ambos, entrando la noche. Cuando la vio tirada en el pasto, con ese tinte de terror tan notorio en ella, dejo la moto a un costado y se acercó con la ballesta en alto. Maggie se incorporó rápido y fue hacia él, rengueando intentando correr. Se echó a sus brazos angustiada sin posibilidad de articular palabra alguna, llorando en silencio. Daryl pregunto si había alguien adentro y todo lo que Maggie pudo hacer fue asentir y agrandar los ojos con pánico grabado en ellos.

\- Tiene poca gasolina.- Susurró Daryl tomándola por la cintura para soportar su peso, tratando de no hacer ruido para llegar a la moto. Daryl fue preciso, no necesito hacer muchas preguntas en ese momento. Sólo sacarla de ahí.- Será suficiente para alejarnos.- La subió a la moto y noto que la chica estaba en estado de shock.- ¿Son muchos?-

\- Cinco.- Soltó la chica mirando al cervatillo tirado en el suelo, que Daryl tiro para sentarla a ella.-

\- Vamos.-

La moto hizo su estruendo característico al arrancar y Dixon pudo sentir los disparos cerca de ellos, cuando ya habían tomado distancia de la casa. Por segundos, se habían salvado. Miro a Maggie de reojo, que miraba a la nada con una mueca de pánico grabada en sus labios.

Bueno, él se había salvado.

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Dudas? Aquí abajo, por favor.**

 **MeridaMad**


	8. - Primer estado -

**8va entrega de mi pequeño aporte al mundo de TWD. Perdón por la demora, en mi vida real estaba lanzando una renovación de marca de emprendimiento. :O**

* * *

\- Para la moto, me quiero bajar.- Susurró Maggie a su oído derecho luego de estar 15 minutos conduciendo en plena oscuridad.-

\- No podemos.-

\- No podemos mi trasero, déjame bajar o te vomito encima.- Gritó Maggie nauseosa. Daryl paro a un costado del camino cuando Maggie prácticamente se baja corriendo de la moto para vomitar encima de unos pastizales. Daryl, con ballesta en alto, no perdía de vista a la muchacha y posibles caminantes. Estaban en medio de la nada, siendo solo iluminados por la luna.- Oh, Dios…- Susurró Maggie con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose el cuello. Sus ojos estaban ausentes y su cuerpo sufría constantes espasmos con sudor frío.-

\- Debemos seguir, Greene.- Dijo Daryl con cero empatía ante su situación, haciéndola enojar un poco.- No estas segura aquí.- Remató haciendo que Maggie se abrazara a sí misma, con dolor.- ¿Puedes caminar?-

\- Aún está caliente, pero me está doliendo más.- Dijo Maggie sobre su tobillo, sentándose en la moto con ayuda del cazador.- Est… esta moto…- Maggie forzó la vista para verla en detalle, mientras Daryl arrancaba.- ¿Es de… fuiste a la prisión?- Se asombró Maggie perdiendo el aliento. Miles y miles de recuerdos y sensaciones se asomaban a su cabeza y entendió que ni bien salió de un trauma entro en otro. Demonios.- ¿Por qué volviste?- Se abrazó a la cintura del cazador, dejándose ser, sin pensar mucho en la situación ya que, sinceramente, sólo quería que la llevara lejos de ahí, lejos de todo y todos.-

\- La moto, suministros… - Comentó Daryl, de igual manera de Maggie, queriendo no darle mucha cuerda a lo que sentía por lo que pudo haber pasado, al dejar a la muchacha sola. Lo importante había vuelto ser sobrevivir.- Tenía que ir.- Termino el hombre tomando un camino alterno.-

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- Se inquietó Maggie, asustada por un motivo nuevo: No tenían refugio. Daryl podía sentir el cuerpo de la chica hacerse más pequeño y pegar todo su torso en su espalda. Estaba abatida, con el alma quebrada.- No tenemos donde ir.-

\- Si lo tenemos.- Le dijo Daryl con un tono firme, para darle más seguridad a la muchacha.- Primero debemos dejar marcas de moto con varios caminos, eso los confundirá si intentan rastrearnos.-

\- Oh Dios, ¿Crees que lo intenten?- Gimoteó Maggie apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del cazador. Era increíblemente curioso el comportar de ambos ante esa situación catastrófica. Pareciera que los dos días anteriores donde no se hablan dirigido palabra alguna hubieran desaparecido por completo. Hasta podría decirse, que por la forma de hablarse y comportarse sobre la moto, con esa tan notoria naturalidad, salían todos los días a recorrer rutas así.-

\- No podemos dejar nada al azar, Maggie.- Le dijo el hombre tomando otro camino, para dejar rastros confusos entre la carretera y el bosque.-

\- Aún no me has dicho a donde iremos.- Le recordó Maggie con la voz pastosa. Intento tragar saliva pero fue peor, le dolía todo el cuerpo y por demás la garganta.-

\- Cuando vivíamos en la prisión… Después de la muerte de Merle.- Recalcó incómodo, notando la tensión del cuerpo de la muchacha detrás.- Consideré la idea de alejarme… Aunque sea un tiempo, ya sabes…-

\- Lo entiendo.- Susurró Maggie haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con el aliento.-

\- Encontré una fábrica. Repleta de caminantes.- Tomó un camino entre pastizales muy rústico y lúgubre.- Ahí es donde iremos.-

\- ¿A una fábrica llena de caminantes?- Preguntó con cuidado Maggie, queriendo haber entendido mal.-

\- Si.- Daryl sonó seguro de sí mismo y forzaba la vista buscando el sendero correcto. Estaban sin luz, para no llamar la atención.-

\- Daryl…-

\- Créeme, es nuestra mejor opción. Estarás protegida de esos bastardos, Maggie.- Maggie entendió el tono del hombre, que no le daba pie de discusión alguna.- No puedes caminar así, por lo menos por dos días. En la prisión recolecte comida e insumos como para cuatro. Seis días si lo administramos bien.-

\- De acuerdo.- Aceptó Maggie. Era en vano discutir sabiendo que la prioridad del cazador era el bienestar de ambos, aunque tenga una manera rústica de hacerlo.- ¿Falta mucho?-

\- Aquí es.- Señalo a lo lejos una estructura gigante, imponente.-

De lo lejos se podía escuchar el ruido de caminantes torpes y encerrados, era desesperante. Maggie se bajó de la moto y automáticamente se colgó del cuello del cazador, muerta del dolor. Daryl la llevó hasta la parte trasera, y la ayudo a subirse a unos motores de luz, que no funcionaban. Tenían como un metro y medio de altura y nada más a la simple vista.

\- ¿Daryl?- La chica no quería hacer muchas preguntas, pero entendía que allí no había puertas ni nada similar.-

\- Shhhh.- Dijo Daryl impaciente pasándole las frazadas, bolsas de insumos, una linterna y una sarta de cosas.-

Se subió junto a ella y tomo la linterna. Se puso a tocar las paredes de la fábrica hasta que dio con una rendija suelta y la quito. Maggie se volteó asombrada, Daryl tenía todo fríamente calculado. Era un conducto de aire lo suficientemente grande para arrastrarse y salir donde sea que el cazador había planeado.

\- Increíble- Murmuró Maggie mientras Daryl, sin tapujo alguno, la tomaba por la cintura y le daba el envión para subir.- ¿Y las cosas?-

\- Primero tú. Luego vendré por ellas.- Dijo Daryl haciendo un ademán con la mano para que avanzara así él también podía subirse.-

Maggie se arrastraba, conteniendo el gemido de dolor ante el arrastrar de su pie, en el frio metal del aire ducto, y doblaba ante cada indicación que le daba el cazador tras ella. Luego de unos cinco minutos, Daryl le indicó que parara, que esa era la salida que debían tomar. Maggie intento abrirla pero carecía de la fuerza necesaria.

\- Hazte a un lado.-

\- ¿Para dónde quieres que me corra?- Ironizó Maggie viendo como Daryl se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo, para empujar la salida de aire y entrar al recinto que querían. No fue un momento sexy como cualquiera pensaría, Daryl no olía a rosas luego de estar todo el día afuera haciendo diligencias y cazando bajo el sol, mientras que Maggie aún sentía el olor de Len en su sweater sucio.-

Luego de forcejear, Daryl pudo quitar la tapa y se dejó caer. Le indicó a Maggie que dejara caer las piernas primero, que él, la sostendría, y pese que ella no estuvo muy feliz con la idea, le dejo. El resultado fue una especie de Dirty Dancing apocalíptico. Donde Daryl bajaba cuidadosamente a la muchacha, con temor por su tobillo, y ella se aferraba firme en sus hombros para no caer. La ayudo a sentarse en una silla y cuando apenas atinó a irse nuevamente, Maggie, por inercia y pánico, le tomo del brazo firme.

\- No te pasará nada aquí.- Le dijo firme una vez que vio la cara de pánico de la chica sentada.- En serio.-

\- Daryl, yo…- Maggie bajo la cabeza y se mordió los labios, soltando el agarre del brazo del hombre, dejando que se vaya por las provisiones.-

No sabría que decirle. _Si recordarle por qué no se hablaron por dos días, si decirle lo que le hizo Len a ella, o ella a Len, el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo, en el alma, o nada._ El hombre se fue y la dejo sentada, desprotegida y pequeña dentro de la habitación.

En un leve estado de shock, Maggie contemplo el lugar donde se encontraba. Era una especie de cabina en altura, como para controlar a los empleados y tener un panorama total de la fábrica por dentro. Abajo se escuchaban los caminantes, pero ella no podía verlos, ya que todos los ventanales estaban tapados con cartón y bolsas de embalar negras. La habitación constaba de una mesa de madera, dos sillas metálicas. Unos estantes con libros de oficina, contaduría y cosas similares, y un colchón en el suelo, sin mantas ni almohada. Había una puerta pequeña, que Maggie asumió que debería ser del baño y nada más. Se abrazó a sí misma y ahí fue consciente del dolor insoportable de su tobillo y que estaba descalza. No había tomado sus botas cuando se tiro por la ventana. Le dolía el cuello, un seno y la espalda fuertemente, además de su pie.

Daryl llego con las cosas y rápidamente comenzó a desparramar cosas en la mesa, sin hablarle. De una cajita sacó vendas, pastillas para el dolor y unos clips para asegurar la venda. Se volteó y busco entre otras bolsas ropa.

\- ¿Daryl?-

\- Espera.- Dijo impaciente buscando ropa para la muchacha.-

\- Solo… Solo necesito medias, tengo frio en mis pies.- Dijo en voz baja mirando la espalda del hombre mientras buscaba cosas.- ¿Daryl?

\- Sé que tenía pantalones, lo sé.- Se dijo más a si mismo mientras revolvía. De paso saco unas latas cerradas de conservas, que hicieron rugir el estómago de ambos.-

\- ¿Pantalones?- Pregunto Maggie, reincorporándose mientras se apoyaba en la mesa. Se acercó a Daryl cargando la luz portátil de camping confundida.- Sólo necesito medias.-

\- Maggie.- Daryl se volteó entre molesto, porque la chica estaba forzando su pie y angustiado. Sin decir palabra, miro hacía bajo y Maggie siguió esa mirada azul, hasta su propio cuerpo.-

Su pantalón estaba rasgado dejando ver su ropa interior, Len al tirar de ella, entre su pelea, había tirado del cierre y este no había vuelto a cerrar. Su polerón tenía manchas de sangre, tierra. Y seguía estando descalza. Su estado era deplorable.

\- Oh.- Fue todo lo que salió de su boca, sintiendo que decenas de ladrillos caían en su cabeza tirándole flashback de lo que había pasado una hora atrás.- Oh…- Repitió dejando la farola de lado y tomándose la boca con ambas manos. ¿En qué momento de su casi violación casi se queda sin pantalones? El shock que hacía tiritar su cuerpo había vuelto con creces mientras Daryl la tomaba de los hombros, ayudándola con el equilibrio de su pierna.- Lo siento, yo…-

\- Maggie, tranquila.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir el hombre mientras veía desmoronarse a la chica, haciendo el vacío de sus ojos más notorio, bajo ese mar de lágrimas.-

\- Yo, yo… Dios mío, yo…- Repetía incoherentemente mientras era consciente de todo lo que había pasado ese día.- Creo que lo mate, Daryl.- Dijo buscando la mirada del hombre, asustada mientras lloraba.-

\- Seguro se lo merecía.- Le remató el hombre mientras la ayudaba a sentarse de vuelta.- Maggie, voy a ayudarte.- Le dijo en voz clara, para que entendiera sus intenciones.- ¿Quieres cambiarte ahora o después?- Maggie no lo escuchaba, seguía tapándose la boca y llorando, mirando a la nada, recordando todo.- ¿Maggie?-

Maggie sin mirarlo comenzó a tirar del sweater con asco en el rostro, gimiendo entre lágrimas haciendo que Daryl retrocediera dos pasos. La chica se intentó quitar los pantalones, desesperada por prender fuego esas prendas que Len había tocado y dejado su esencia. Cuando se reincorporó de la silla, cayó al suelo muerta de dolor por su tobillo.

\- HIJO DE PUTA!- Gritó Maggie consternada, mientras Daryl la dejaba ser. Su agonía y llanto duro varios minutos, tirada en el suelo, y cuando el hombre considero que el tiempo había sido el necesario, la tomó por las axilas y la sentó en el suelo.-

\- ¿Sabes quién soy?- Le preguntó a una Maggie que salía del shock. La chica asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Sabes que no te haría daño, verdad?- Le preguntó serio haciendo que la chica buscara sus ojos.-

\- Ahora lo sé.- Dijo en voz muy bajita volviendo a mirar a la nada.-

\- ¿Quieres mi ayuda?- Daryl estaba arrodillado frente a la chica y la miraba fijo.-

\- Si… Por favor, si.- lloró la mujer entregada al dolor y abandono.-

Daryl asintió y se levantó. Busco una camiseta, un pantalón y el kit de primeros auxilios que había dejado tirado. Trajo un balde con escasa agua del baño y delicadamente, alzó a la mujer para sentarla arriba de la mesa. Se sorprendió lo liviana que era levantarla, cuando siempre la vio como una mujer entera y derecha. No escuálida como Beth o Carol, Maggie tenía curvas.

\- Maggie, necesito que me digas si algo de esto te molesta, así se cuándo debo parar.- Maggie, aun en su estado, se hizo una nota mental para agradecer tanta amabilidad y paciencia del cazador para ella. En ese momento su cuerpo era un ente, y le dolían todas las fibras de su maltratado cuerpo.- ¿Me lo dirás?- Maggie asintió.- Bien.-

Cogió un paño húmedo del balde con agua, y comenzó a limpiar la frente de la chica, sus mejillas y manos. Con cierto pudor, le quitó el sweater y rápidamente limpio el abdomen de la chica, cubierto con sangre que no era de ella y suciedad. Le colocó una camiseta de mangas cortas verde botella y suspiro. Notó el gran moretón que tenía arriba de su seno derecho y las marcas purpuras de su cuello. Tenía rabia e impotencia, pero intento serenarse y ocuparse de ella. Su furia podría arreglarla después con unos cuantos caminantes.

\- Tengo que sacarte los pantalones.- Dijo Daryl evidentemente nervioso e introvertido. Maggie como respuesta, lo ayudo levantando levemente el trasero de la mesa y dejándose ser. Daryl, con cuidado, paso los pantalones por el tobillo inflamado y desecho la prenda en un rincón. Tomo unos shorts que parecían estilo pijama de ella y se los colocó con cuidado. Rozar la piel de la chica era inevitable y le sorprendió lo suaves que eran sus muslos, pese que en el apocalipsis, nadie había considerado usar cremas o lociones. Después de vestirla y limpiarla, quedaba el cuidado de su tobillo. Arrimo una silla frente a Maggie y quedo a la altura de sus piernas. Con cuidado, le pidió que posara el pie lastimado sobre su muslo, así podría trabajar en el.- No está quebrado, Greene.- le dijo con su típico tono sureño, aliviado visiblemente.-

Maggie fue inmune a ese comentario, pero en vez de mirar a la nada, ahora su mirada estaba fija en el cazador. Vendo su tobillo con una delicadeza rara de ver en un Dixon, sereno, calculador y por sobretodo, que parecía entenderla. Entender que pasaba por esa torturada cabeza. Se levantó a la altura de su rostro y le paso dos pastillas rojas. Calmantes y analgésicos. Maggie no demostraba señal alguna de colaborar, así que Daryl, soltando un leve bufido, apretó los cachetes de la chica haciendo que abriera sus labios y le dio las dos pastillas. Acercó una botella de agua a los mismos y Maggie tomó ambos calmantes. El hombre pensaba refrescarse a sí mismo en el cuarto de baño, después del duro día y todos los cuidados cuando Maggie lo tomó del brazo, otra vez. Ella no podía articular palabra alguna, todavía en su cabeza era todo muy confuso, pero estaba agradecida en el alma todos los cuidados que el hombre le impartió.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más?- Le dijo confundido. Pensaba que había hecho todo bien.-

\- Dormir.- Dijo la chica con voz ronca y abatida.-

\- De acuerdo.-

Daryl le colocó unas frazadas en el colchón antes de tomarla en brazos nuevamente y dejarla recostada ahí. Se estaba por reincorporar cuando Maggie le dijo:

\- Quédate.-

Daryl la miro con comprensión. No era un pedido sexual, claro que no. Era compañía, era amistad. Era todas esas cosas que careció en su vida, en su día a día y que, por cosas del destino, ahora alguien se lo pedía. Puede que el fuera la única opción de la chica en ese momento, pero días atrás apenas podían compartir una habitación juntos y ahora ella necesitaba de él.

\- Necesito cambiarme de ropa.-

\- No, quédate así. No me dejes sola.- Dijo rápido Maggie con pesadez, aún seguía aferrada al brazo del hombre.- Por favor.- Completo.-

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo Daryl y se recostó en el suelo, al lado del colchón de Maggie.-

\- Imbécil.- Susurró la chica, tomándolo de la camisa y haciendo esfuerzos en vano para subirlo al colchón.-

\- Maggie…- Daryl NO quería entrar en ese territorio. Sabía que las mujeres eran difíciles, pero en ese estado, eran toda una intriga y caja de sorpresas.-

\- No.- Dijo ella enojada ante el tono de advertencia de él.- Llevo dos días sin dormir bien, no, Daryl. No me lo niegues.- Casi gritó enojada y llorosa haciendo que el hombre suba al colchón refunfuñando y suspirando.- Gracias.- Dijo complacida.-

Si alguien los hubiera visto, se hubiera muerto de risa ante los ojos abiertos con pánico del hombre y el agarre seguro de Maggie al cuello de él.

Sería una noche larga. Muy larga.


	9. - Segundo estado -

**La Greene Equivocada**

 **by MéridaMad (Soy bien mala para las intro, como verán) Cap 9.**

Maggie tenía una pierna encima de las suyas, un brazo rodeándole el cuello y la cabeza cómodamente recostada en su pecho. Se preguntó si ella sintió su fuerte latir en algún momento que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, era de nervios. Sentía su respirar calmado y constante. Una vez que Maggie se durmió profundamente, gracias a los remedios, Daryl se sacó la cabeza y el brazo de la chica de encima y se encerró en el cuartito de baño. Necesitaba urgentemente asearse, quitarse la ropa sudada y con manchas de sangre, que se habían impregnado en él, con el constante agarre de Maggie y ayudándola a caminar. Aún no asimilaba lo sucedido, no quería hacerlo. No quería darse el lujo de perder el control y estropear todo. Su yo anterior, todo lo que quería hacer era volver a la casita y matarlos a todos. Rastrearlos, torturarlos, córtales las pelotas.

Pero no.

Ella lo necesitaba.

Y eso era un mundo totalmente nuevo y lo desquiciaba. Nunca nadie en su maldita vida había dependido al cien por ciento de él, hasta ahora. La Maggie que él conocía estuvo ausente esas horas. Dejo que la tocara, que le cambiara la ropa y le aterraba quedarse sola. ¿A qué punto llega la maldad de una persona, que una chica tan fuerte como ella quedaba reducida a eso? Se asombraba. Sabía que era una moneda corriente en el mundo pero igual lo asombraba. La facilidad de algunas personas para reducir a nada el alma de otra.

Se quitó la camisa y enjuago las manchas de sangre y suciedad. Se colocó otra, q si tenía mangas, así que las arremango lo máximo que pudo. Siempre necesito esa comodidad sin mangas en su vida, era inevitable. Intento hacer control de daños, pero eran incontables. Una Maggie herida, tanto interna como externamente, poca comida, solo la ballesta como arma, poca ropa. Agradeció haber tomado frazadas y las latas de alimento ya que Maggie al escapar, ni tuvo tiempo de tomar su mochila de salvataje.

Escucho a Maggie comenzar a gritar y se alarmo. Entró en la habitación y la encontró sentada en el colchón, tomando a las frazadas como si su vida dependiera de ello y con cara confundida. Ya había prendido la farola.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?-

Daryl señaló la UNICA otra habitación del lugar con gesto sorno.

\- Te pedí que no me dejes sola.- Reprochó como una niña de cinco años. Efectivamente Maggie estaba durmiendo bien, sin pesadillas, hasta que el calor humano de su lado se esfumó.-

\- A menos que quieras que me mee en la colchón, debo levantarme eventualmente.- Daryl levantó las cejas con aire molesto. Intentó volver a ser un poco más servicial con la chica, como horas antes, pero el reproche infantil lo ponía de mal humor.-

\- Vuelve a la cama.- Exigió Maggie con la mandíbula dura.-

\- No creo que lo que necesites ahora es dormir más.- Señaló Daryl sentándose en el suelo, frente a Maggie. La chica, sintiendo un extraño poder sobre el hombre y muy poco poder sobre sí misma, se estiro e intento tomarlo del pie para devolverlo a la cama.- ¡Maggie!-

\- ¡Demonios, Daryl! ¡Quiero dormir!- Le gritó la chica pegándole en la pierna cuando Daryl re rehusó al contacto.- Daryl…-

\- Necesitas hablar. Mírate.- Daryl apoyo los codos en sus rodillas y relajo la espalda contra la pared.- ¿Qué paso en la casa?-

\- No quiero hablarlo.-

\- Ni yo quiero escucharlo.- Admitió Daryl.- Pero si no lo sacas te consumirá y te destruirá.- Maggie tenso el resto y bajo la mirada. Se veía consternada y hermosa al mismo tiempo bajo la luz de la farola.- Y lo sabes.-

\- Yo…- Maggie se hundió en el colchón nuevamente y se tapó hasta la boca.- Dios…-

Era inevitable en la mente de Maggie hacer comparaciones. Su prometido muerto, cuando el Gobernador hizo alusión a violarla, nunca le creyó, nunca acepto lo que Maggie le decía y en vez de ayudarla la aparto durante semanas por un enojo incontenible. ¿Por qué debía enojarse él? ¿Por qué nunca la contuvo y ayudo?

\- No quiero hablar de ello, Daryl.- Dijo con voz serena, luego de haberlo pensado.- No puedo.-

\- Pues habla de otra cosa, pero no te duermas, será peor luego.- Le dijo el hombre jugueteando con una flecha de su ballesta entre los dedos.-

\- ¿Qué te paso en la espalda?-

Daryl dejó caer la flecha y miró a la muchacha a los ojos, sorprendido y con el aire fuera de sus pulmones. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Todas estas preguntas se metieron de sopetón en la cabeza del hombre, que se había quedado sin discurso.

\- ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?- Le retrucó al cabo de unos segundos de inestabilidad. Maggie le corrió la mirada y suspiro.- Cuéntame que pasó ahí y te cuento lo mío.- Remató sorprendido de sí mismo. Ella ya había visto las heridas, realmente no importaba si sabía la historia detrás de ellas. Ya no. No cuando habían perdido a todo y todos y sólo se tenían mutuamente.-

\- No quiero hablarlo.- Repitió Maggie volteándose con cuidado, quedando de costado en la cama. El pie le incomodaba pero no dolía tanto como antes. Daryl, sin preguntar, se acercó y le colocó una almohada bajo el mismo, para que pueda tenerlo en reposo.- Gracias.-

\- No tienes que contarme todo. No lo que no importa.- Le dijo mientras volvía a recostarse contra la pared.- Debes soltar lo que puedas ahora, pero no dejar todo adentro. Así las cosas… se pudren.- Maggie pensó que el hombre hizo alusión a sí mismo y sintió un poco de pena por él.-

\- Hablemos de otra cosa… Por ahora- Concluyó la chica antes que el hombre protestara. Acepto su propuesta simplemente asintiendo.-

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, compitiendo en una guerra de miradas evasivas y cortantes sin querer hablar. Maggie largo un bufido y le pregunto:

\- ¿Cómo es que… ayer… estuviste tan tranquilo?-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Maggie se reincorporo un poco de costado, metida en la conversación de lleno.-

\- A que no eras el mismo Daryl de siempre…- Daryl levantó una ceja confundido y la chica prosiguió:- Sabías exactamente qué cosa decirme, hacer y cómo ayudarme. Yo nunca… tu…- Maggie no sabía cómo explicarse sin sonar mal.-

\- Funciono mejor en crisis.-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Maggie dejo caer la cabeza de costado, haciendo que unos rizos cayeran sobre su frente y cuello.-

\- Crecí en crisis, Maggie. No es tan difícil de entender.- Dijo molesto. No quería que la charla llevara a ello, pero por lo menos ella no estaba protestando ni sufriendo en recuerdos. Maggie permanecía callada, mirándolo intensamente y Daryl se molestó un poco. Era como si quisiera mirar dentro de él.- un día normal en los Dixon era atender a mi madre en crisis de nervios porque el imbécil de mi padre le pego, amenazo, se fue de putas, ebrio y volvía hecho un demente a la casa…-

Maggie enmudeció y contuvo las ganas de levantarse de la cama y abrazarlo. Siempre vio a Daryl como el hermano callado de Merle, el servicial, el valiente y útil, pero nunca como un niño dañado, no como alguien que no deseaba volver a su casa cada día después del colegio. Todos los altos estandartes que Daryl había puesto sobre sí mismo, los escudos que usaba para defenderse de sentimientos e intimidad parecían haberse quebrado un poco cuando confesó su pasado.

\- Mi padre también fue un ebrio, en un punto difícil de su vida.-

\- No es lo mismo, Maggie.-

\- Puede que no, no al mismo nivel. Yo tenía a Beth y tu…- Prefirió no decir nada. Fuera lo que diga lo lastimaría.- Yo velaba por ella. A eso me refiero, la persona que debía velarte no fue la ideal, digamos.- Maggie se reincorporó y se tapó del todo con las frazadas, moría de frio en esa habitación helada.- Papá nunca nos hizo daño físico.- Admitió Maggie mirando al vacío luego de una larga pausa.- Pero vivía haciéndose daño a sí mismo, pasaba días sin volver a casa y con Ottis pasábamos mucho tiempo fuera de la granja buscándolo. Beth cuidaba a su madre…- Se abrazó a si misma por debajo de la frazada.- No fue un buen momento.-

\- Fue sólo un momento. No toda tu maldita vida.- Argumentó Daryl levantándose del suelo para buscarse una frazada. Dudo un instante, pero sacó una petaca de Whisky de la mochila que estaba arriba de la mesa.- No será como la otra vez.- Le prometió a la chica que lo miraba alternando la mirada entre la petaca y él.- Es para ti. Necesitas entrar en calor.-

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo de mala gana. Parecía un maldito chiste irónico que hablaran de sus padres borrachos y tomaran alcohol al mismo momento.- Esta fuerte.- Dijo luego del primer trago, devolviéndole la mini botella al hombre.-

\- Esta bueno.- Le respondió Daryl acomodándose frente a ella, sentado en el suelo.-

\- Te helaras el trasero ahí.- Le dijo la chica corriéndose del centro del colchón, dándole un espacio para él.-

\- Estoy bien.-

\- Por todos los cielos, Dixon. Ya me has visto en mi peor… Oh, disculpa, peores momentos, me has cambiado la ropa y mantenido viva. ¿Qué más debemos hacer para compartir un puto colchón a la primera, sin discutir?- Maggie se violentó verbalmente, dándole a entender al hombre que la amazona que habitaba en ella no había sido doblegada. Sólo la tomaron por sorpresa y debía resurgir. No le pidió que la cuidará, sino que ella cuido de su "trasero helado" en esta. Daryl subió al colchón, a su lado y le volvió a pasar la petaca.-

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando en sus vidas pasadas, presentes y el incierto futuro que les esperaba fuera de esa habitación, luego de que ella mejorara. Nada pintaba lindo, esperanzador o feliz. Lo único que les servía de motivación, es que la persona que tenían al lado no lo dejaría solo ni morir, y eso era mucho decir.

Al viejo Dixon le gustaba usar el cinturón para darse a entender.- Dijo finalmente Daryl. Maggie suspiro profundo antes de voltear el rostro y mirarlo. Mirarlo de esa manera que solo la chica Greene sabía hacerlo, dándote a entender que comprendía tu dolor, que estaba para ti y en este caso, solo para él.-

\- Él no llego a violarme.- Dijo ella entregándose en complicidad de penas.- Si me lastimo, doblego y sentí terror todo el tiempo.- Maggie noto su voz pastosa y le dio otro trago a la petaca.- No creo que esa sensación me deje del todo, no esta vez.-

\- Nunca se va del todo, Greene.- Le dijo Daryl aliviado por dentro mientras le quitaba el trago de la mano. Se le relajo todo el maldito cuerpo cuando Maggie confeso su verdad.- Te acompañara toda tu puta vida.-

\- ¿Por qué me has creído en la primera?- Dijo Maggie afectada por la bebida y sus viejos recuerdos.-

\- ¿Por qué demonios me mentirías en eso?- Pregunto Daryl dándole a entender que era una pregunta estúpida.-

\- Glenn no me creyó.- Dijo triste recordando el peor momento que tuvo con su prometido.- Me sentí una estúpida y sola por mucho tiempo.- Admitió bajando la cabeza.-

\- Glenn siempre fue un imbécil.- Dejo escapar Daryl haciendo que Maggie lo mire con los ojos sorprendidos.- Lo siento.-

\- Está bien.- Aceptó ella, queriendo negar realidades pero el alcohol la hacía ver todo en una perspectiva única.- Lo era a veces.- Aceptó Maggie dolida.- Nunca entend…- Maggie suspiró sin ganas de seguir hablando sobre él. Era demasiado difícil.-

\- No tienes que decirme lo que paso en esa casa… Lo más… complicado no paso, al fin de cuentas.- Resolvió Daryl dándole un trago a su botella.-

\- No creo que sea así.- Dijo Maggie volteándose de cuerpo entero y mirando el perfil del hombre sentado a su lado.- ¿Tienes idea lo que es,…? O sea…- Maggie contenía su furia y le costaba explicarlo sin dolor.- Me dijo que debía callarme, aceptar que me violara y dejarlo hacer lo que él quería con mi cuerpo, ya que si yo gritaba… Sus otros cinco amiguitos vendrían a ver el "show" y porque no, unirse…- Maggie dijo todo eso muy rápido, asustada, nerviosa y con la piel de gallina recordando ese momento.- ¿Tienes la maldita idea de lo que es que alguien te controle… doblegue así? ¿En cuerpo y alma?...- Finalizo Maggie dándole el último trago a la petaca.-

A Daryl le llevó un tiempo procesar esas palabras debido al alcohol, que mezclado con la penumbra y la falta de comida hacía su atención dispersa. Pero el motivo real que le llevo tiempo contestarle, es que sí. Él sabía lo que era, ya que toda su maldita vida había sido así.

\- Si lo se.- Contestó.-

Ambas respiraciones se volvieron agitadas y difíciles. Maggie había dejado caer su manta, dejando descubierto su torso y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, acomodándolo hacía atrás.

\- Daryl…-

\- No.- Dijo firme.-

\- Mírame.- Exigió ella.-

\- Duérmete.-

\- ¿Ahora quieres que me duerma?- Ironizó la chica dejando escapar una pequeña, pero verdadera sonrisa. Logrando que él la mirara ante ese fascinante sonido proveniente de su boca.-

\- ¿Qué?- Le dijo toscamente. Apenas tuvo unos segundos para procesar lo que iba a pasar cuando Maggie lo tomó de la camisa con ambas manos, empujándolo hacia ella, y sello en sus labios un beso con aroma a frutos rojos y whisky estaño.-

 **CONTINUARÁ. Nada más para agregar!**

 **Gracias infinitas a** **Isolina** **y** **Mary Dixon (para mi estos dos personajes siempre tuvieron un Nexo entre si y necesitaba explorarlo en mi mente jaja) por ser mis lectoras & dejarme sus comentarios! Me alegran cada vez que veo mi mail con algún Reviews 3**

 **Ojala el próximo capítulo sea de su agrado, estas cosas son las que más me cuestan escribir!**

 **Saludos!**


	10. - Tercer estado -

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenecen!**

 **Lemmon en este capítulo :$**

 **Este es uno de los capítulos más difíciles de escribir para mí, intento darle un toque de realismo y relatar escenas Lemmon, no es mi fuerte xD.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el capítulo 10, que si bien es un poco más cortito que los demás, no quería agregarle más que estas dos escenas. (Además subí el chapter 9 hace poco).**

 **REFERENCIA: el "Daryl" que imagino en mi historia es el de la prisión, no con la melena taaaan larga, que me da ganas de perseguirlo con una tijera. Y "la Maggie" que uso, es la de Alexandria, con el cabello un poco más largo.**

 **Gracias por todos sus Reviews! Abajito, al final, les contesto una a una! 3**

* * *

Separaron sus bocas unos segundos, tomando aire y sintiendo golpear el aliento etílico del otro en sus labios, atontados. Maggie mantenía la camisa de Daryl firmemente agarrada y su frente pegada con la de él.

No podía analizar la situación, su cerebro había colapsado entre el alcohol, el dolor de sus pasados y lo vivido las últimas 24hs. Sólo quería dejar de pensar, de preocuparse, sufrir y hacerlo de la mejor manera que sabía su antigua yo.

\- Maggie…- Dijo Daryl con voz rasposa y la garganta seca. No quería tomar un paso en falso, pero a su vez ¿Qué era un puto paso en falso? Maggie acababa de avanzarlo. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer ahora? Todas sus dudas sobre lo que podía o no llegar a pasar, la diferencia de edades, amores y vidas pasadas quedaba reducido a la nada en el instante que la muchacha busco su boca como consuelo.-

\- No… Cállate.- Dijo Maggie y se abalanzó sobre el cazador con voracidad, sin darle tiempo de analizar nada. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos cuando Maggie en un ágil movimiento se subió a horcadas encima de Daryl y tomo el rostro de Dixon con ambas manos. Daryl por su parte, estaba estático. **SABÍA** que lo que estaba pasando estaba mal, pero no podía dejar de contemplar la criatura que tenía encima de él; esa fantástica, _odiosa_ y hermosa mujer que durante días fue su único motivo de seguir y que, en ese momento, representaba mucho más. Ojala su mirada no fuera tan triste y desconcertante, pensó Daryl en un lapso coherente. Abrió la boca para protestar pero Maggie lo calló.- _Cállate_.-

El beso que lo otorgó fue tranquilo y a su vez expectante. Ella también tenía curiosidad y miedo, aunque no lo demostrara ante lo segura que se veía arriba de él. Tenía temor porque Daryl no colaboraba. Se había quedado sentado y ni siquiera tomaba su cintura o tocaba su espalda. Era como si no se sintiera atraído por ella. Sus labios estaban tiesos y la respiración pausada.

\- Daryl…- Suplicó ella con un último intento. Busco sus labios en el mismo momento que soltó un gemido de dolor. Había intentado acomodarse mejor y su pie quedo en mala posición en el suelo, haciendo doler. Resulto ser eso era todo lo que Daryl necesitaba para reaccionar:-

Escuchar su nombre, seguido de un gemido gutural por parte de la muchacha, libero todo los mecanismos de autocontrol que tenía sobre sí. Con ambas manos tomo la espalda de Maggie y la atrajo hacía él, logrando que ella soltara un gritito de sorpresa gratificante. El beso se profundizo, de forma animal, salvaje; Como si ambos contuvieran ese deseo por mucho tiempo. Daryl disfrutaba todo de ella: Gracias al alcohol sus sentidos estaban profundizados y tanto como el calor de la piel de la muchacha, su suavidad, aroma, lo hacía perder el control. Nunca supo todo lo que deseaba ese momento hasta que estaba pasando.

Recorrió los muslos de la chica, quitándole leves gemidos que soltaba entre besos, mientras ella se aferraba con tenacidad de sus brazos. Nunca había notado lo fuertes y marcados que estaban hasta ese momento. _Sublime_ _momento_ , ambos pensaron. Lo que ninguno pensó en ese momento, era lo natural y normal que se sentían sus cuerpos en contacto, cada caricia y roce, no los ponían nerviosos ni expectantes; al contrario, parecía que toda su vida habían hecho esto, y los animaba a más.

Daryl la tomo fuerte en un punto entre sus muslos y comienzo de su trasero y la levanto. Maggie se vio obligada a cortar el beso y agarrarse fuerte de su cuello. En dos segundos, ella se encontraba recostada en el colchón y Daryl sobre ella, tratando de ser considera y no lanzar todo su peso sobre ella. Maggie relajo sus piernas, una a cada costado del cazador y acaricio el rostro del hombre. Más relajada, le dio un suave beso en los labios, que hizo que Daryl la mirada confundido. Esto para ella no era un revolcón, era algo más. Tenía esa maldita mirada de comprensión, de poder ver su alma y no le gusto. Su alma era negra y estaba hecha pedazos, no era algo que quería que todo el mundo viera, y menos como lo hacía ella. Maggie deposito un segundo beso, más profundo y con un dejo de gemido en el medio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Daryl dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre ella, haciendo que abra los ojos y dejara escapar una leve sonrisa. La erección de él era notoria, y bastante digna, debería decir ante la mirada de ella. Maggie acaricio sus fuertes brazos nuevamente y lo tomo del cuello, obligándolo a bajar su rostro y besarla.

Quizás, el simple hecho que Daryl notara raro el momento, era que nunca había sentido el "tirarse a alguien" tan íntimo, tan cercano e importante. Mientras buscaba el borde de la camiseta de la chica, para pasar su mano por su abdomen y subirlo lentamente hasta sus senos, y ella le regalaba esos excitantes gemidos suaves, entendió que eso no era un trámite, no era quitarse la tensión del cuerpo, era algo más. Y poco a poco, entre gemidos, caricias y el comienzo de los movimientos de vaivén, se dejó desear y disfrutar, por esa intrigante chica Greene, sin tapujos.

Aún estaban completamente vestidos, y eso no quito que fuera uno de los momentos más excitantes y disfrutables (esa palabra existe existe?) de la vida de ambos. Dejando atrás el horroroso pasado, problemas y entregándose a algo completamente desquiciante y nuevo.

Daryl no supo en que momento, la chica le había desabotonado toda la camisa y luchaba por quitársela, mientras el no dejaba de explorar con ambas manos las piernas, trasero y abdomen de ella. Tiro la camisa a lo lejos mientras recorría con placer el pecho de él y todo su torso. Daryl hizo un recorrido nuevo, desde su seno derecho hasta su cuello, apretando levemente y obligándola a estirarse y besarlo más profundamente. Maggie dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso, que no sonó como todos los demás gemidos y Daryl paro, aterrado.

Algo no estaba bien.

Cortó el beso y se alejó un poco para mirarla.

\- ¿Maggie?- Susurró mirando que la muchacha se sostenía de su cuello, había tensado las piernas que rodeaban su cintura y tenía la mirada vidriosa.-

\- No es nada.- Dijo ella intentando serenarse y no arruinar el momento.-

La luz de la farola iluminó levemente el rostro de ella y él pudo contemplar con pesadez el extenso moretón que iba desde su cuello hasta el seno que él había tocado. La herida en Maggie aún estaba fresca. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, escuchando el ruido de los caminantes que estaban afuera en la fábrica. Donde él la había tocado, fue como un recuerdo gatillo para ella, de donde horas atrás aquel hijo de puta había intentado abusar y lastimar. Daryl se sintió un desconsiderado total, sin importar que ella inicio eso, por sólo haberle seguido la jugada y dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Apoyo ambos codos a los costados de la chica, y en un intento de reconfortarla, apoyo ambas manos en sus brazos, conteniéndola.

\- _No me pidas que siga_.- Le dijo Daryl mirándola a los ojos. Maggie, que también estaba agarrada a él, asintió derrotada y cuando cerró los ojos, dos espesas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.-

\- Lo siento.- Dijo ella con voz pastosa. Daryl se dejó caer de costado, al lado de ella y Maggie se giró de costado, para quedar frente a él.- No te alejes.- Le pidió y se acercó el máximo que pudo a él, abrazándose al torso desnudo de Daryl, sintiéndose protegida.-

Daryl se quedó quieto, se dejó abrazar por la muchacha y cerró los ojos. No quiso pensar absolutamente nada. Porque en su cabeza nada tenía sentido. Se sentía unido a Maggie de una manera que **NUNCA** había pasado en su vida, y eso le producía más terror que una horda de caminantes sobre él.

Sencillamente, era más fácil cuidarse él solo, y no temer por la vida de alguien que te importa en un apocalipsis del demonio. La posición que se encontraban, era tan natural, tan placentera, que se relajaron al instante, agotados física y mentalmente exhaustos.

Cuando ella pensó que él dormía, dándole la espalda, lo abrazo y dejo caer su cabeza en la espalda de él. Ella descubrió esa noche, que Daryl Dixon era un niño dañado, abandonado y porque no, toda su infancia fue infeliz. Entendió millones de cosas sobre su comportamiento, y pudo dejar de culparlo en parte por la llegada de Merle a su vida. Deposito un pequeño beso en su espalda, y entendió que también era su misión cuidarlo, como él lo hacía con ella.

Las comparaciones eran inevitables con su pasado amoroso, y se sintió absolutamente desconcertada. A veces eran más necesarios actos que palabras, más actos como los de Daryl, de no tratarla como una maldita princesa apenas escaparon del gobernador, de no tratarla como objeto cuando se emborracho, de no tratarla de inepta cuando casi Len abuso de ella. La cuido, la vistió y apaño sin necesidad de palabras necias o "te amo" que en momentos así, no resolvía nada. No lo obligo a seguir el acto de recién, entendiendo lo rota que había quedado ella, pero a su vez no se alejó de su lado.

¿Estaba confundida? Absolutamente.

¿Estaba incomoda? Para nada.

Lo único que tenía miedo, era el despertar. Cuando Daryl se levantara de ese colchón en el suelo, sin el efecto del alcohol de su sangre y sin toda la sangre concentrada "allí abajo". ¿Qué eran ellos? ¿Qué pasaría con ambos?

Sacudió la cabeza levemente y siguió abrazando el torso desnudo de él, dejándose dormir.

Daryl por su parte, tenía miedo de moverse. Todo era absolutamente nuevo y jodido para él. Seguramente la iba a cagar a lo Dixon y eso era más preocupante aún, ya que la muchacha le importaba. Sintió el beso en su hombro y deseo que Maggie no sintiera su terror. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? ¿A dónde se fueron todos sus respetos y el luto por Glenn? "Eres todo un Dixon" le dijo la voz molesta de Merle, orgulloso de su hermano. Pero él sabía que no fue del todo un idiota, porque supo parar cuando las cosas no andaban bien. Ahora, lo que pasaría cuando ambos despertaran… Mierda. Y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Durante esas horas, ninguno tuvo pesadillas, cambiaron constantemente de posición pero nunca dejaron de tocarse, para asegurarse que seguían allí, a su lado.

 **ISOLINAADAMS** : Sinceramente SIEMPRE odié el Glenn post Gobernador. En vez de enfocarse en Maggie que era lo que importaba y estaba quebrado, quiso vengarse, tomar justicia, "olvidando" por quien tomaba esas acciones. ¿Irónico? Jaja

 **REILA** : Bienvenida a mi historia! Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capi este a tus expectativas!

 **MARY** **DIXON** : Actualización! Jaja y más rápido de lo que esperaba subirla. Espero que te guste! 3

 **GRACIAS!**


	11. - Cagarla -

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de TWD no me pertenecen._

 **¡Estoy feliz por tantos mensajes! Es la parte más entretenida de contar mi historia, el interactuar con ustedes y ver sus puntos de vista, comentarios y dudas sobre esto.**

 **Eternamente agradecida! PD: Sé que todas estamos con el corazón roto after el capítulo de TWD, abrazo a la distancia, jaja.**

 **Capítulo 11**

* * *

Maggie abrió los ojos con pesadez. Sentía todo el cuerpo relajado y descansado, por primera vez en semanas. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, intentando no despertarse del todo y seguir durmiendo, pero los ruidos de los caminantes, allá abajo, le quitaron el sueño. Quiso darse vuelta, para colocarse boca arriba, cuando un cuerpo la detuvo.

Abrió los ojos con mucha intriga y temor. Bajo la mirada, tratando de no moverse mucho y reconoció el brazo de Daryl agarrado a su cintura. Todos los músculos de su brazo estaban tensados y la tenían firmemente sujetada, como no dejándola ir. Maggie soltó el aire que tenía reprimido y los recuerdos avasallaron su mente como una catarata de imágenes sin parar.

Len. Shock. Daryl vistiéndola. Dormir. La mejor puta charla del pasado que había tenido. Cuasi intimidad con el cazador. ¿Qué demonios había pasado anoche?

No lo iba a negar, en su cuerpo recorría una descarga eléctrica vigorizante y emocionante que hacía años que no sentía, y en ningún momento desde que descubrió que el hombre la abrazaba dormido sintió rechazo o asco pero… Demonios… Ese era Daryl Dixon. D-I-X-O-N. La mano derecha de Rick, hermano del desagradable Merle y amigo de su difunto novio.

Daryl gruño en su oído y se volteó, dejándola sin su calor. Lentamente ella se volteó y se aferró a las sábanas con pavor. ¿En qué se estaba por meter? (N/A: Oh, sí. Maggie estaba segura que pese todos los planteos mentales que podría tener, ella se iba a meter en ello, estaba en su naturaleza).

Miró la espalda del hombre. Era literalmente una obra de arte. Una conjunción de hombría y dolor que despertaba los más extraños deseos en ella. Tenía los músculos visiblemente marcados, desde su cuello hasta la cintura, por tanto esfuerzo físico en el bosque y cargar la pesada ballesta a cuestas. Un tono bronceado se arrimaba en sus brazos, por no usar mangas y unos cuantos tatuajes adornaban sus omoplatos.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus cicatrices. Lucían como si fueran latigazos o marcas de cinturón. Algunas eran demasiado grandes o estiradas. Dándole a entender que era solo un adolescente o niño cuando recibió los primeros golpes. La respiración de Maggie se apelmazo y contuvo la bronca. ¿Quién le haría algo así a su hijo?

Hizo una mueca dolida. Si bien Hersell fue un buen hombre, sus años de alcoholismo la habían marcado, y en ese momento ella entendió que el abuso físico es tan grave como el mental. Se sentía unida a Daryl por ese lado. Ambos se comprendían en el dolor, sabían exactamente cómo actuar en los peores momentos y no se abandonaban; actuaban. No, las personas que te importan no las abandonas en su peor momento. Eso fue algo que Glenn tuvo que saber.

Dejándose llevar, paso un dedo índice por una de las cicatrices con forma de Y, y noto que Daryl se había despertado al estremecerse. Maggie se encogió en su lugar mientras el hombre se volteaba, semi dormido.

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que abrió los ojos, con pesadez y miro a su costado. Maggie estaba mirándolo, cubierta hasta la nariz con la frazada y con una mirada expectante.

 _\- Hey_ …- Dijo el a modo de saludo, visiblemente incomodo.-

\- Buen día.- Dijo Maggie bajito, tapada por la frazada.-

Se quedaron estáticos, mirándose, notando la agitación de sus respiraciones y el miedo de hablar para no cagar la situación, como ambos sabían que podían hacerlo. Daryl bajo la mirada y noto que no vestía camisa, así que sin pedir permiso, le quitó un tramo de frazada a la chica, quedando cubiertos por la misma manta.

\- Perdón por lo de anoche.- Dijo finalmente Daryl, aceptando que ella no iba a largar palabra alguna.-

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Maggie relajando el cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza en su brazo, de costado.- Si yo fui la qu…- Daryl la interrumpió-

\- Tú nada. Estabas inestable y me aproveche de ello.- Dijo Daryl molestó consigo mismo, levantándose y tomando su camisa del suelo.- Yo,…-

\- ¡Por todos los cielos, no fue así!- Dijo Maggie levantándose detrás de él y quedando en pie encima del colchón con los brazos cruzados, sobándose los antebrazos por el frio repentino. Pego un pequeño saltito a modo de dolor por su tobillo y volvió a hablar.- Yo fui la que te increpo como una… ¿Qué demonios haces?- Dijo la chica con ojos como plato cuando el hombre tomo la manta, la envolvió como un panqueque y la levanto de los brazos como una pluma para sentarla en la silla más cercana.-

\- Tu pie no está del todo recuperado, y lo que menos quiero es una Greene con mocos dando vueltas en un espacio de dos por dos.- Dijo testarudamente mientras ella se acomodaba el cabello tras las orejas.- Déjalo así, Greene. Fue mi culpa.-

\- ¡NO!- Dijo ella molesta pegándole a la mesa.- Las cosas no se dejan así.- Dijo con un ademán burlón.- Las cosas se hablan y ahora no podrás escapar de esto, y ¡No te atrevas a encerrarte en el baño, **Daryl Dixon**!- Gritó furiosa haciendo que Daryl se volteara a verla con cara confusa. _Sip_ , la Maggie Greene que todos conocían había vuelto.-

\- Debo mear.- Dijo sin tapujos y se encerró escuchando el gritito frustrado de la chica y un _"vives meando, imbécil".-_

Dentro del baño, mientras se aseaba y hacía lo suyo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar media sonrisa. Había dormido como los dioses y evidentemente la muchacha estaba recuperando su forma de ser, antes de todo lo ocurrido. La Maggie _pre_ Gobernador. Eso era un buen augurio.

\- ¡DIXON!- Grito Maggie sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Daryl salió del baño con gesto molesto y se preguntó hasta qué punto era bueno que la Maggie original apareciera en su vida.-

\- ¿Greene?- Le dijo levantando las cejas molesto mientras salía y se dirigía a la mesa en busca del desayuno.-

\- No podemos pretender que no pasó nada,… Pero a su vez, quiero que entiendas que fui yo la que…- Comenzó Maggie con un discurso preparado mientras el hombre revolvía el bolso.-

\- ¿Fruta enlatada o carne seca?- La interrumpió Daryl enojándola más.-

\- Fruta.- Dijo ella rápido tratando de retomar la conversación.- Es evidente que…-

\- Dime algo, Greene.- Dijo Daryl sentándose en la otra silla, le tiro por la mesa la lata de fruta ya abierta y una cuchara plástica.- ¿Crees que saldrá algo bueno de tu haciendo preguntas que evidentemente yo no contestaré?- Le dio un mordisco a su trozo de carne, que claramente comía con la mano y se relajó en la silla.-

\- No son preguntas, y si lo fueran, me las contestarías.- Amenazo la chica con los carrillos llenos de ananá y cerezas. Estaba famélica, hacia casi 24hs que no probaba bocado.-

\- Bien…- Daryl tomo un largo suspiro y bajo el trozo de carne seca.- ¿Qué quieres decirme, Greene?-

Maggie se quedó en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos. Era tan curioso como ahora no le costaba hacerlo, era un reflejo natural perderse en esos ojos celestes. Tomo aire y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa que hizo algo en el pecho de Daryl.

\- Wow, esto era mucho más fácil con whisky corriendo por mis venas.- Admitió la chica una vez que tuvo toda la atención del hombre.- Lo de anoche fue culpa mía.- Dijo en voz baja, mirándolo de esa forma que solo ella podía incomodar a alguien como Dixon.- No estaba frágil, no estaba inestable y tú no te aprovechaste de ello. Yo lo hice.- Dijo Maggie zampándose una gran porción de frutas para pensar bien su próxima frase. Dejo caer los hombros junto con la lata de frutas.- Daryl, yo no me arrepiento.- Le dijo sincera mirándolo entre ansiosa y vencida ante lo que sentía su ser.-

 _\- Me neither_.- Dijo el cazador dejándose vencer ante esos ojos (Hay frases que suenan mejor imaginarlas en inglés de su boca).-

\- Pero…-

Daryl se enderezo en su silla. Mentía si decía que ese "pero" no lo había alterado en el más recóndito inconsciente de él. Maggie tenía la mirada brillosa y rompía el envoltorio de su lata con las uñas, evitando su mirada.

\- No estoy lista aún.- Dijo con la voz tomada por el dolor. Todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas se sobrevenía en su cabeza y mentiría si le decía que estaba bien, porque no lo estaba. Su corazón estaba en pena y sentía que estaba engañando a una persona que físicamente en la tierra no existía más.

Daryl entendió que no era por su abusador. Que era por Glenn y asintió, sin palabras. Nada de lo que podría llegar a decir le aliviaría el pesar a una viuda que casi se acuesta con él. Él se sentía igual de basura a decir verdad.

\- No quiero lastimarte, Daryl.- Dijo la chica llorosa, confusa por sus malditos pensamientos.- No quiero que creas que me abuso de tus cuidados, como eres conmigo y yo…- Rompió en llanto tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. La visión era terroríficamente bella para Daryl. Una Maggie llorosa, con los cabellos despeinados, vistiendo una camiseta suelta y de la cintura para bajo una frazada, y el igual la encontraba atractiva. Se sentía un completo inútil en esos casos, pero contuvo la respiración mientras se acercó cautelosamente a la muchacha. Se arrodillo ante ella y le dio unas torpes palmaditas en el hombro; el gesto fue suficiente para que ella rompiera en llanto más fuerte y se echara en sus brazos llorando sin cesar. Daryl estaba sereno pese a todo. Sinceramente no hubiera esperado menos de ella, del respeto y amor que le tenía a todo en su pasado. Maggie le había dejado la camisa manchada en lágrimas, pero no le importo, la dejo ser, como todas las veces que ella se había quebrado y que soltara su dolor.

Lo que de verdad cambiaba esta vez, era que él no la dejo sufriendo sola. Se acercó, se dejó abrazar e incluso le rodeo la cintura y la espalda con sus manos para acunarla. No supieron cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, compartiendo cuerpo y alma pero en dolor.

\- Por favor, di algo…- Pidió Maggie insegura por la respuesta del hombre ante sus palabras. Ella había sido honesta, estaba confundida, y así, sinceramente no sabía qué camino tomar.-

\- Cuando lloras pareces un cerdo chillando.- Dijo Daryl siendo Daryl.-

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Maggie obligándose a separarse de él y mirarlo a la cara con una mueca graciosa, entre desconcierto, llanto y ganas de reírse.- ¿Dices que parezco un cerdo?-

\- Si.- Repitió Daryl levantándose del suelo y volviendo a su silla.- Chillando.- Le aclaró.-

\- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre cerdos, imbécil?- Le espetó riéndose y limpiándose las lágrimas aún incrédula ante la respuesta del hombre.- No creciste en una granja como yo.-

Daryl rio de costado, al verla sonreír tan sincera ante él. Subió las piernas a la mesa y colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Estamos bien, Greene.- Le dijo sin remordimientos. Ambos sabían que esto no era el fin. Demonios, de la manera que se sintió anoche era imposible que fuera el fin. Sólo se habían colocado en pausa, para poder encontrar belleza en este caos, y de verdad poder disfrutarla.-

\- Gracias, Daryl.- Le dijo ella torciendo la cara y regalándole una sonrisa. Esta vez, por primera vez, mejor dicho, Daryl reconoció que esa no era una sonrisa que le regalaba como las de Glenn; Era una sonrisa para él.- ¿Qué demonios te sucede con mi apellido hoy? No has parado de…- Maggie abrió los ojos aterrada y Daryl se enderezó en la silla.- ¿Escuchaste eso?- Preguntó en voz baja.-

Daryl se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y se acercó a la pequeña ventanita que había en toda la habitación. Era un ventiluz pequeño pero en el ángulo correcto se podía ver para afuera, en la explanada principal de afuera de la fábrica. Se habían escuchado voces masculinas, enojadas y frustradas. Daryl miró por la ventana y los reconoció, eran los viejos amigotes de Merle. Esos que sólo querían ver el mundo arder.

\- Te lo dije, bastardo, este es otra de sus distracciones!- Dijo Joe pegándole en la cabeza a un compañero.- No vino para acá, así como no ha ido a ninguno de los otros lugares que las marcas de moto nos llevaron.- Se llevó una mano al pelo frustrado mirando a la nada.- Esta fábrica esta apestada y no hay entrada segura, maldición.-

\- Las últimas marcas de moto nos llevan aquí.- Dijo otro confundido.- Puede que hayan dejado la moto acá y seguir a pie, si es así tarde o temprano los agarraremos.-

Maggie se llevó ambas manos a la boca para acallar el grito que rogaba salir de su garganta. Se acercó despacio a Daryl rengueando y pidió mediante señas que la dejara ver por la ventanita.

Fue como una secuencia de cámara lenta. Daryl pudo ver como la luz de afuera le iluminaba el rostro al mismo tiempo que su mirada de incógnita se convertía en una de terror absoluto. Las fosas nasales se le dilataron al 100% y su mirada se afilo, entre terror y odio. A Daryl le basto dos segundos entender que fueron ellos. Ellos intentaron abusar de Maggie cuando él se fue de la casa ese día. Maggie se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mirada en la nada, pensando cosas inservibles mientras quería procesar lo que estaba pasando.  
La habían encontrado.

Daryl siguió mirando por el ventiluz, donde era imposible que lo vieran a él. Intentaba escuchar y disuadir cual era el próximo paso de esos hijos de puta, y rogaba a todos los dioses que no conocía ni creía que no encuentren la entrada del conducto de aire en la parte trasera. Mientras miraba, parado al lado de Maggie, la chica aferró su mano entre las suyas, tratando de no sentirse sola, como aquella vez.

Joe y sus amigos se fueron, al cabo de diez minutos de poca decisión, con la promesa que seguirían buscándolos en el bosque.

\- Ya se han ido.- Daryl se había agachado a la altura de Maggie, tratando de sacarla de sus cavilaciones.-

\- Tenías razón. Nos encontraron.- Dijo asustada. Daryl se maldijo a sí mismo. Todo lo que ella había parecido avanzar se había ido al demonio en dos minutos.-

\- Ya se fueron, no nos encontraron y no volverán.- Le dijo seguro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse para llevarla a la cama, y que haga reposo.-

\- Hijos de puta, ¿Cómo pudieron rastrearnos así? Estos hombres si saben lo que hacen…- Admitió Maggie preocupada. Eran bestias.-

\- Maggie…- Daryl se lo iba a decir. Sentía una necesidad absoluta de dejar sus pasados en claro, más si iban a convivir por quien sabe cuánto tiempo juntos.- Maggie esos hombres…-

\- ¿Sí?- Dijo Maggie mientras aceptaba que Daryl la arropara en la cama y ponga su pie en alto, arriba de una pila de ropa.-

\- ¿Quién fue… ya sabes, el que…?- Carraspeó encontrando difícil seguir la frase.-

\- El que tenía todo un vendaje en la panza, por debajo de la camisa abierta.- Dijo Maggie con asco, sintiendo repelus en todo el cuerpo.- Pensé que lo había podido matar…- Admitió la chica enojada.-

\- Len.-

Maggie busco la mirada azul con los ojos bien abiertos. Intentando recordar cuando fue que ella dijo el nombre de ese hombre a Daryl, preocupada.

\- ¿Cómo…?- Maggie se enderezó en el colchón, aterrorizada ante la mirada de culpa de Daryl.- ¿Tú los conoces?-

\- Era el grupo con el cual vivía… Antes de conocer a Rick y los demás.- Maggie intento procesar esa frase, y cuando pudo, pateo las frazadas y se alejó cuanto pudo del cazador, apoyando la espalda contra la fría pared y levantando una mano en señal de alto cuando Daryl intento acercarse a ella y calmarla.-… Convivía con Merle y ellos.- Finalizo, embarrándola aún más, si es que era posible.-

\- No te me acerques, Dixon.- Dijo ella poniendo énfasis en su apellido. Maggie frunció los labios, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para no lastimarlo al hombre, ya que estúpidamente admitió que le importaba, pero también con el énfasis correcto de entender si su… ¿Compañero de sobrevivencia? ¿Amante? ¿Su Dixon? Convivía con un grupo de malvivientes y violadores.- ¿Tu vivías con ellos?- Susurró intentando digerir cada palabra con esfuerzo.- ¿Con Len, Joe y, y, y… todos esos?- Hizo un ademán con la mano señalando fuera de la fábrica.-

\- Si.- Respondió Daryl aceptando lo que siempre pasó en su vida: La cagó. Se dejó caer en el piso, frente a la muchacha que estaba en el colchón, pero sin tocarla ni por los pies, respetando su deseo.-

\- Tu… tu…- Maggie no sabía en qué momento había vuelto a llorar, estaba en absoluto desconcierto de su estado actual.- ¿Hacías… Dios mío, lo mismo que… Ellos?- Preguntó mientras se apretaba el pecho con ambas manos, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto.-

\- No.- Dijo Daryl entristecido. En parte disfrutaba el saber que el malestar de la chica era por saber si era un violador; su subconsciente perverso encontraba felicidad en ese malestar. Y por otra parte odiaba ser él, nuevamente, el causante de la infelicidad de ella.- Le pedí a Merle que nos alejáramos de ellos al instante que… que vimos lo que eran realidad.- Confesó Daryl recordando ese horrible momento de su vida.- Una vez te dije que el Gobernador no era ni el 10% del horror que había allá afuera… Y no me refería a caminantes, Maggie.- La chica dejo escapar un bufido molesto seguido de una risa irónica. No lo miraba a los ojos.- Maggie.- Repitió deseando que lo mirara, no como antes, pero que simplemente lo mirara al hablar.-

\- No digas mi nombre. No me hables, sólo… cállate.- Pidió Maggie limpiándose las lágrimas, mirando al techo, confundida.

Daryl fue obediente, y acepto su pedido. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, para darle su espacio; estuvo encerrado más de una hora en el mismo y para cuando salió, Maggie seguía en la misma posición, sentada y llorando.

Llorando por culpa de él.

* * *

ISOLINAADAMS: Noooo. Maggie siente todo tipo de cosas por Daryl y ese es un motivo por el cual no sabe cómo expresar bien, ninguna de las cosas que siente. Siente que traiciona a Glenn por la atracción al cazador y a su vez está descubriendo que Glenn, no era el único hombre que podía fijarse en ella. ¡GRACIAS por tus mensajes! Siempre serás mi 1ra fan! Jaja

REILA: Esta historia esta hace meses en mi cabeza, y también me hubiera decepcionado de mi misma si "provocaba" una intimidad total de golpe. Intento plasmarlo lo más real y humano posible en ese sentido.

PD: Tb vi el capítulo, mi corazón sufre (Más por Abbe y Sasha que Glenn, sinceramente) y me costó HORRORES escribir este capítulo después de eso sin hacer que Maggie diga que ama a Glenn con todo su corazón y chau cazador! Jaja Gracias por comentar! Sinceramente amo leer las opiniones de todas y darle un rumbo mejor a mis ideas!

NARUSEMPAI: Bienvenida! De tu review me quedo asombroso y fascinante! Jaja gracias! Como dije arriba, quiero darle todo el realismo posibl al máximo que pueda sin aburrir para que se capte la evolución de esta raro pero linda relación!


	12. - Hogar, dulce hogar -

**SE que tarde en actualizar! El capítulo estaba ahí! Me faltaba afinar detalles e ideas, pero sinceramente, mi día laboral comenzaba a las 7.30 y terminaba 21hs. (Así segura hasta el martes que viene, pero DEBIA actualizar!) como siempre MIL GRACIAS por sus mensajes, les juro que lo que más espero son esos avisos del mail de review y saber que les pareció!**

 **He aquí el capítulo! Sin más preámbulos!**

* * *

La historia de la casa abandonada se repetía. Dos malditos días enteros sin hablarse, pero, en este caso, sucedía mientras debían mirarse las caras 24hs al día y convivir en un espacio de dos metros por dos metros. Ni siquiera se agradecían el cocinar o calentar la comida, hasta el punto que cada uno buscaba algo cuando tenía hambre sin hablarse.

El quiebre entre ambos se produjo a las horas de que Maggie se enterara que Daryl solía vivir con los Reclamadores. Ella se había reincorporado del suelo para irse al baño y Daryl, por inercia, la tomo de la cadera y paso un brazo de ella sobre su cuello para ayudarla y ella rechazo su agarre con asco y dolor en su mirada. Se quedaron mirándose unos eternos segundos y ella se giró para entrar al baño y permanecer allí al menos media hora.

Las tribulaciones en la cabeza de Daryl eran demasiadas, y el "tratado de silencio" no le afectaba tanto como a ella, él estaba acostumbrado a ello, a ser ignorado, a ser un peón y sinceramente que ella no le hablara le daba igual, ¿Por qué?, Porque seguía ahí.

Si todo fuera para un giro final, Maggie se hubiera ido hace rato. Solo debía dejar que se le pasara la rabieta (con sentido) y volver aunque sea a un tratado amigable. Esos dos días habían servido mucho para que ella recuperara total movilidad y uso de su tobillo herido y Daryl había tomado una arbitraria decisión. No podía cuidar más de ella solo, era evidente que todas las cosas habían salido mal, y por esta vez, habían tenido suerte.

\- ¿Cómo estas de tu tobillo?- Dijo el hombre finalmente, después de dos días de total silencio. Su voz salió rasposa y masculina. Carraspeo.- Maggie.-

No fue un llamado normal, fue una imposición y ella no pudo evitar sentir piel de gallina al escuchar salir su nombre de sus labios. Maldito bastardo.

Ella estaba sentada en el colchón con el torso pegado a la fría pared, divagando en sus cavilaciones, como había hecho los últimos dos días cuando lo escucho hablar. Se volteo con cara de pocos amigos, hacia el cazador que, aburrido, se había puesto a leer los archivos de impuestos internos de la biblioteca de contaduría del lugar.

\- Bien.- Dijo con la voz fina cargada de enojo y desinterés.- Esta bien.-

\- ¿Esta listo para volver afuera y caminar?- Maggie volvió a voltearse contrariada. Ya no tenían hogar, estaban peleados, a donde demonios quería ir el?-

\- ¿Caminar dónde?- Dijo con desdén. Ella no quería tratarlo así, pero su fuego interior se lo impedía, cada palabra que salía de su boca salía colmada de odio, enojo mal transmitido y dolor. Había hecho demasiada terapia interna esos dos días de mutismo seleccionado y sabía que era infantil enojarse de esa manera con el cazador. Ella había convertido la situación en personal, al mezclar sentimientos con cosas que realmente no tenían mucha relación; es decir… Si Glenn le hubiera mentido sobre ese pasado a ella le hubiera dolido y con razón, pero ¿Con Daryl? Ellos no eran absolutamente NADA, por más que en ciertos momentos sintieran que eran todo lo que tenían, eso seguía siendo sobrevivencia, no amor ni amistad.

Dolía, pero era la pura verdad.

Él no le debía explicaciones sobre con quien vivía antes, no debía porque soportar el trato injusto que ella le estaba dando, pero ahí estaba. Preocupado por su maldito tobillo y cediendo, intentando retomar las charlas, bajando la cabeza. ¿En qué clase de esclavo lo había convertido Maggie? ¿Sera que él sabía bien que peleas batallar, o cedía porque era ella?

Demasiados interrogantes atormentaban la cabeza de la granjera Green en ese momento.

 _\- Terminus_.- Dijo Daryl admirando la curva de desprecio de los labios de ella, le resultaba normal esa mirada, siendo que siempre la recibió en su vida.-

 _\- ¿Qué dem_ …. Que es Terminus?- Pregunto Maggie volteándose del todo con cara de fastidio. El no mirarlo durante todo el tiempo sin hablarse le servía, ya que sentía culpabilidad al mirarlo taciturno y entregado al trato silencioso que ella le daba.-

\- Cuando volvía de la prisión, me topé con unos carteles que decían cosas sobre santuario… comunidad.- Se encogió de hombros y se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Maggie bajo la mirada contrariada.- Creo que debemos ir ahí.-

\- ¿Por qué?- Maggie se tapó con la frazada sucia y lo miro en ese rincón escondido entre carpetas y hojas sueltas en el piso.-

\- Porque sola conmigo corres peligro.-

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose en una conexión densa y profunda de miradas, queriendo descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. Maggie carraspeo nerviosa, entendiendo que mientras ella meditaba sobre el enojo que tenía ante no saber de su paso (cuando realmente no debía importarle!) él pensaba que por su culpa ella corría peligro y quería arriesgarse a adentrarse a una nueva sociedad de personas desconocidas.

\- No quiero eso.- Dijo Maggie negando con la cabeza.-

\- No me importa lo que tú quieras.- Dijo sincero Daryl, dando el lujo de molestarse por el trato silencioso, viendo como Maggie bajaba la guardia.- Solos no podremos sobrevivir. Y eso es todo lo que importa, ¿Verdad?-

Ambos esperaban otra respuesta de los labios de Maggie, aunque en cincuenta años no se animaran a admitirlo.

\- **Claro, eso es todo lo que importa**.- Susurró Maggie sintiendo algo quebrarse dentro de ella. Algo que llevaba pocos días forjándose a una velocidad increíble.- Bien… ¿Cuándo iremos a… Terminus?- Dijo finalmente bajando los hombros.-

\- Mañana. Hoy descansa.- Dijo Daryl levantándose del suelo pateando las carpetas para comenzar a empacar lo esencial. No iba a dejar que la afirmación de Maggie sobre lo que importaba lo afectara. Esa coraza se había endurecido hacía mucho tiempo y no su tan reiterativamente en su cabeza "polvo de una sola noche" iba a arruinar eso.-

\- Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo Maggie levantándose del suelo pero se quedó estática ante la mirada del hombre.- Daryl.-

Pasaron dos días Maggie. Ahora yo no quiero hablar.- Señalo con el dedo índice al rostro de la chica que contenía millones de palabras para decir.-

\- Yo… Debes entender que…-

\- ¡Entiendo! Es más fácil culpar al estúpido hermano de Merle por todo lo que te paso, culpar al imbécil que te cuida, te trae comida y te sirve de consuelo sexual cuando te sientes sola. Entiendo, ya que todos en mi puta vida hacen lo mismo.- Daryl, pese a su idea de no hablar, desato toda su bronca contra ella, que solo lo escuchaba y contenía el aire ante lo dicho.- No quiero hablar, y cuando tu no querías, te lo respete. Córrete y déjame hacer lo mío, Greene. Nos iremos ahora.-

La grieta estaba ahí, pulsante, latente y dolorosa en ambos. Lo que apenas habían podido construir con dolor y perseverancia, entre dos personas con nada en común, se había roto.

\- Está bien.- Dijo Maggie conteniendo el llanto. Se volvió a recostar en el colchón, en silencio. Mientras Daryl acomodaba las bolsas de consorcio, la mochila con alimentos y botellas semi llenas de agua, re ojeaba a la muchacha, que sin hacer ruido, convulsionaba su cuerpo entregado al llanto. Podía verlo a través de sus hombros y su forma de agitarse al contener todo.

No iba a consolarla. No volvería a caer en ello, y se había decidido. El apocalipsis zombie era suficiente sin contar sentimientos y revolcadas casuales que provocaban dolor de cabeza más que otra cosa. Estaba enojado con sí mismo, ya que sabía que si Maggie se decidía entrar a su coraza, él sabía que eventualmente la dejaría. La chica Greene tenía un poder sobre el que lo desconcertaba, y eso lo enfurecía más con ella.

Maggie limpio su cara con el borde de la manga de su camiseta. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Se reincorporo y busco algo de ropa para cambiarse, debía vestirse acorde a caminar bajo el rayo del sol, en busca de un maldito lugar al que no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Sonaría egoísta, pero sentía que con Daryl bastaba, que buscar más personas le daba la posibilidad al hombre a abandonarla cuando ya estuviera bajo el ala de otros, y no quería eso.

Al cabo de una hora, ya estaban listos para partir. Maggie suspiro cansinamente cuando Daryl subió primero por el conducto de aire y le estiro ambas manos para ayudarla. Habían colocado la mesa debajo así era más fácil para Maggie subir. Daryl la tomó por la cintura una vez que la mitad del cuerpo de ella estaba dentro del pequeño conducto y Maggie no pudo evitar marearse debido a la cercanía entre ambos y ese aroma ahumado que exudaba el cuerpo de él. Ambos deseaban que los fuertes latidos que sufrían no fueran escuchados por el otro.

\- ¿Estás bien?-

\- Si… Salgamos de aquí.- Se resignó ella mientras Daryl le daba la espalda para comenzar a salir.-

El sol los abrumo dejándolos encandilados. Hacía tres o cuatro días que estaban ahí encerrados, tenían los músculos entumecidos, la vista mala y el paso de la deshidratación fue notorio al sentir la garganta rasposa (N/A: No es que pasaron 4 días sin tomar agua, es que fueron midiéndola y tomando lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir).

\- ¿Y bien?- Maggie se hacía sombra a su vista con una mano, mirando al cazador. La moto había desaparecido.-

\- Por aquel lado.- Señaló con el dedo hacia el sur.- Allí están las vías del tren y el camino más seguro hacía la zona de Terminus.-

\- Terminus…. Que nombre tan…-

Daryl la miro duramente y ella calló al instante. No es que Daryl fuera malo, era que sinceramente no quería escucharla. Si tenía tantas ganas de hablar, lo hubiera hecho los dos días de trato silencioso que le había dado. Fácil.

Caminaron cerca de dos horas a paso normal. Maggie apenas sentía una molestia en su pie pero lo disimulaba, para no generar conflicto entre ambos. Él iba adelante, ballesta en mano, y ese semblante que solo Dixon podía tener ante un bosque infestado de caminantes. El disfrutaba eso generalmente, la adrenalina, la sangre, el saber que en el mundo habría un caminante menos. Pero no esta vez.

Esta vez, traumas ya pasados, estaba pendiente de la muchacha que apenas rengueaba tras él y le lanzaba miraditas de pena de vez en cuando, pensando que él no lo notaria.

Maldita Maggie. Todo era más fácil antes, él lo sabía, y aun no cometiendo el acto sexual del todo, igual se habían complicado las cosas de más.

Otra hora más y el rengueo de Maggie fue evidente. Daryl quería llegar a unos claros que había visto, donde había una pequeña casucha de tres por dos metros. Era como un armario de jardinería súper precario que no contaba con cama, tenía olor a tierra húmeda y si tres caminantes se empecinaban con ellos ahí adentro podrían tirar el armario abajo, pero era todo lo que había para dormir camino a Terminus y que Maggie descansara su pie.

Sin decir nada, Daryl se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura, paso el brazo de ella encima de su cuello y la afirmo contra él.

Maggie no lo miro, no podía hacerlo. Se asombraba de la fuerza del alma del cazador, bajando el cabeza una vez más, siempre dispuesto a ayudarla.

Dejando los malos ratos de lado, Maggie se animó a dejar que su cabeza reposara sobre su brazo y busco el cuello del cazador con la otra mano para reafirmarse más.

\- Falta poco, aguanta.-

\- ¿Para Terminus?- Pregunto ella. El cambio de voz de ella fue notorio, pero Daryl seguía seco con ella.-

\- No, haremos una parada técnica antes.- Maggie asintió, dejándose llevar. Con altibajos, Daryl nunca la había defraudado (N/A: Solo todo lo que rodea a Daryl, eso sí que lo hizo jaja).-

\- Lo siento, Daryl.- Susurró la chica con voz bajita. Daryl la miro de soslayo, sin decir palabra alguna. Realmente la odiaba, generando esas cosas en él que en su maldita vida había sentido. Sólo asintió y siguió mirando al frente, sosteniéndola para que no se caiga.-

Llegaron al lugar y Maggie hizo una mueca como intento de sonrisa. El lugar tenia suelo de tierra, chapas y maderas salidas y un conjunto de herramientas de jardín arrojadas sin cuidado en toda la mitad del pequeño lugar. Era oscuro y sombrío y daba la impresión que entrada la noche morirían del frio.

\- Hogar dulce hogar…- Murmuró Maggie moviendo la tierra con sus pies mientras miraba a Daryl tirar uno de los lienzos que conservan tierra fértil fuera del lugar, vaciándolo del todo, para luego colocarlo en el suelo, a modo de "cama".-

\- ¿Prefieres seguir caminando así?- Señaló Daryl mientras salía del pequeño lugar para acabar con un caminante.-

\- Esta perfecto.- Dijo irónicamente mientras levantaba las manos en son de paz y se sentaba en el suelo. Se recostó y puso su mochila a modo de almohada.- Realmente no podemos vivir así.- Admitió Maggie. Si no iban a Terminus, que harían con sus vidas? Sería una aventura saber dónde dormirían cada maldita noche?.-

\- Hasta que lo entiendes.- Daryl rezongo mientras intentaba acomodarse en el suelo lo más posible alejado de la chica, como si estuviera apestada con algo.-

\- Tú quieres ir a Terminus para deshacerte de mí.- Protesto ella mirando a la nada perdida en sus cavilaciones.-

 _\- Bullshit_.-

\- Es verdad.- Argumento Maggie mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos, después de dos largos días. Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo de tierra.- Eres feliz sólo, tú y esa tonta ballesta.- Señalo dolida, actuando como una niña de cinco años, pero sacándose del pecho lo que la atormentaba.- Yo soy una carga, y lo tengo muy en claro, más con este pie así.-

\- Quiero ir a Terminus, Maggie… Porque si Joe y su grupo nos encuentra solos de vuelta, no podre ser capaz de defenderte de todos.- Dijo Daryl. Ambos se miraron mientras la pequeña casa precaria caía en la oscuridad, mientras bajaba el sol. Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.-

\- Háblame de ellos.- Pidió Maggie asombrada de sí misma.-

\- ¿Para qué?- Daryl la miro como si ella hubiera enloquecido.-

\- Necesito saber a lo que nos enfrentamos, mientras intentamos llegar a Terminus, Daryl.- La petición así sonaba sensata.-

\- No te va a gustar lo que vas a oír.- Dijo Daryl jugando con una de sus flechas entre los dedos. Apenas podía verla entre tanta oscuridad.-

\- Daryl, háblame de ellos, por favor.- Pidió la chica colocándose de costado, cuidando con que su pierna quedara en alto.-

Daryl bufó fuertemente antes de comenzar a soltar todo.

 **Beluchisss** Gracias! Me encanta que te guste mi forma de escribir! A veces siento que rebusco o describo mucho, pero la magia de leer y escribir… me puede más! Jajaja Siempre AME esta pareja y ahora me animo a plasmar mi forma de ver las cosas entre ellos! Disfruta este capi!

 **isolinaadams** Estamos iguales! En esta altura del año todo se vuelve más pesado y me cuesta escribir o rearmar bien las ideas en mi cabeza, pero la historia esta! No pienso abandonarla ya que el cosquilleo por escribir me supera! Que tengas hermosa semana y como siempre, espero tu msj!

 **Reila Schiffer** Seria mucho más fácil así! Que nos hagan feliz y listo! Pero hasta en el mundo apocalíptico hay dramas amorosos, es la cruel verdad! Espero que te guste este capi! 3

GRACIAS!


	13. - Silencio -

_Disclaimer: los personajes de TWD no me pertenecen!_

 **Hola! Cómo están? Espero, como siempre, que les guste este nuevo capítulo y les pido que dejen sus comentarios, ya que nada me ayuda (y me gusta!) más que interactuar con los que leen, ver sus puntos de vista y sugerencias! Siempre que me siento a escribir, considero lo que me dicen :$ Buen fin de semana!**

* * *

Maggie contemplaba el techo de la pequeña choza, incapaz de pegar un maldito ojo. Su cabeza repasaba cada horrible detalle de las cosas que el cazador le había soltado sobre los Reclamadores, como se hacían llamar. Estaba tapada hasta el cuello con la frazada, y sentía que su cuerpo tenía un estado pre hipotérmico, haciendo castañear los dientes. Daryl a su lado dormía plácidamente, abrazando la ballesta y tapado con la misma frazada. Ni siquiera sus pies se tocaban, él se había encargado de ello.

 _\- ¿Cómo los conociste?-_

 _\- Merle era amigo de copas de Len.- Maggie puso cara de disgusto al escuchar su nombre.-_

 _\- ¿Siempre fueron… tu… Len… lo conocías antes de todo esto?-_

 _\- Lo vi una sola vez. Trajo a Merle ebrio y lo dejo tirado en el porche de la casa del viejo Dixon.- Turno de Daryl de hacer mala cara. No le gustaba recordar esas cosas.-_

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que tu quisieras dejarlos… como grupo?-_

 _Daryl se sentía en una maldita entrevista laboral, donde para conseguir el trabajo, tenía que recordar una de las peores épocas de su vida. Bufó y se puso boca arriba, mirando el techo, mientras recordaba._

 _\- No te va a gustar.-_

 _\- No quiero que me guste.- Retrucó Maggie. Estaba acostada a su lado, mirándolo intensamente, aprovechando la oportunidad de la charla para tomar en cuenta cada detalle del rostro del cazador pensante. Era fascinante.-_

 _\- Teníamos una casa… Donde depositábamos todas las cosas que robábamos de otras casas…- Daryl se removió incómodo.- Ya sabes, comida, agua, alcohol…-_

 _\- Lo necesario.- Acotó Maggie irónicamente.-_

 _\- No le hacíamos mal a nadie, eran casas ya abandonadas.- Se defendió Daryl encogiéndose de hombros.- Hasta que… Un día…_ _ **Shit**_ _… Un día una muchacha… Caroline… Decidió que era prudente robarnos a nosotros. Merle y yo habíamos vuelto a nuestra casa, a buscar el arma del viejo Dixon. Pensamos que… habiendo pasado ya tres semanas, no habría tantos caminantes en la zona.-_

 _\- ¿Daryl, que sucedió con Caroline?- Susurró Maggie con los ojos expectantes y asustada.-_

 _\- Todo.- Dijo Daryl mirándola asustado de sus propios recuerdos. Bajo la mirada y siguió relatando.- Llegamos la casa estaba en silencio… No era un buen silencio ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo ese silencio durante la nevada? Bueno, este no. Era...- Daryl, con su marcado acento sureño, no pudo terminar la frase.- Había… cinco o seis cajas de condones tirados en suelo… Sangre… Demonios, sangre por todos lados.- Daryl se tomó el rostro y se refregó los cansados ojos.- Todavía sueño con ella, tirada en el suelo… Como… - Maggie contuvo un grito de dolor con su mano y seguía mirando al consternado hombre. Levantó la mano para posarla en el pecho de él, pero la retrajo inmediatamente, recordando la muralla que ella había instaurado entre ambos hace unos días.- Todos estaban dormidos. Caroline estaba tan destruida que nadie quedo vigilándola, confiados que seguiría tirada allí cuando despertaran.-_

 _No quiso darle más detalles; Maggie no necesitaba saber que Joe le había cortado una mano por ladrona, que le habían grabado con un cuchillo en la espalda la palabra "zorra" y que, para que no muriera rápidamente, habían cauterizado el corte con una hornalla prendida, al mejor estilo Merle. Esa mujer había vivido el horror, en primera persona._

 _\- Me la lleve.- Dijo luego de dos minutos de silencio.-_

 _\- ¿Qué?- Maggie susurró desconcertada.-_

 _\- Me la lleve.- Repitió Daryl con el semblante serio.- No sobrevivió mucho tiempo, pero paso sus últimas horas bajo el efecto de la morfina que teníamos, sin dolor.- Se encogió de hombros y rápidamente se reincorporo. Un caminante golpeaba las paredes de la casucha.-_

 _\- Es uno solo.- Dijo Maggie sentándose en el suelo con el terror grabado en su mirada tras el relato de Daryl.-_

 _\- Ese puede atraer más. Quédate aquí.-_

 _Daryl estuvo unos minutos afuera, dejando una Maggie procesando todo lo escuchado aterrada. Ella sabía que algo más había pasado, y el solo le había contado las cosas por encima. Viéndolo así, fue afortunada con lo que paso en aquella casa con Len. Era irónico como, siendo un mundo apocalíptico de zombies, lo más terrífico eran los humanos._

 _Daryl volvió y lanzo la manta gruesa por encima de ambos nuevamente, con un semblante serio._

 _\- ¿Todavía quieres saber más?-_

 _\- No, no quiero.- Dijo Maggie cerrando los ojos, rogando que las imágenes de Caroline no se colaran en su cansada mente durante el sueño.- Lamento que hayas tenido que vivir eso.- Susurró Maggie dejándose vencer por el sueño.-_

 _\- Lamento que tu hayas tenido que vivirlo.- Dijo Daryl, sin estar seguro si ella lo había escuchado o no.-_

Maggie despertó sobresaltada, imaginando a Len lograr su cometido sexual con ella, y trato de serenarse. Daryl roncaba.

Se reincorporó en la mugrosa casucha e hizo sonar todas sus vertebras juntas. Le dolían todos los músculos a causa del mismo frio y piso duro. Con la linterna en la boca, intento rebuscar en las mochilas y bolsas algo para comer, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

\- Si buscas comida… no lo hay.- Dijo Daryl finalmente sentándose en el suelo, cubierto con un poncho y la frazada gruesa.-

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Maggie castañeando los dientes.-

\- No lo hay.- Dijo Daryl cerrando los ojos cansado. Era el momento de decirlo. Lo último te lo comiste tu ayer.-

\- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme que no hay más comida?- Maggie levanto la voz, sobrepasando el ruido de su estómago.-

\- Necesitabas descansar tu pie, y no te iba a dejar sola aquí dentro.- Señalo Daryl frotando sus manos para que sus dedos dejen de estar entumecidos ante el frío.-

\- ¡Daryl!- Gritó Maggie mirándolo preocupada.- No hay comida, ¿Cómo… demonios estas tan tranquilo?-

\- No es la primera vez que estamos sin comida, Greene. Vuelve a acostarte, descansa. Mañana la misión del día será llenar tu maldito estómago.- Daryl se dejó caer contra el duro piso y bufó. Ella hacia escándalo por nada.-

\- Maggie dejo escapar un gemido frustrado y volvió a recostarse en el suelo, tenía frío, hambre y dolor en cada maldito musculo del cuerpo. Su panza hacia ruidos sin cesar. Tiró un poco de la frazada que Daryl tenía y se recostó dándole la espalda, respetando esa distancia que ella impuso y el recalcó luego, en mayúscula y letras rojas.

Ninguno pudo dormir luego de ello, pero no se hablaron en todo el rato.

En el amanecer, Maggie gemía del dolor y el hambre sin control, colocando a Daryl en una posición bastante incomoda. ¿Pueden gemidos de frustración dar excitación sexual? En el caso del cazador, SI, y eso lo podía de un humor de perros terrible.

\- Iré a cazar algo, quédate aquí.-

\- Pero yo…-

\- Quédate aquí, no puedo seguir escuchando tus quejidos insoportables, Greene.- Sentenció Daryl y salió con la ballesta cargada de flechas y el poncho cubriendo su torso.-

\- De… acuerdo.- Dijo Maggie enojada levantando las cejas. Parecía que habían vuelto al maldito día 1, de convivencia entre ambos. La muralla que se había establecido entre ambos era gigante y ninguno estaba dispuesto de derrumbarla.-

Maggie se levantó e intento frotar sus piernas y brazos para darles más calor y temperatura. No fue hasta que el sol le dio de lleno a la casita, que ella pudo sentir cierto alivio en su cuerpo. Reviso las provisiones de sus mochilas, ahora con claridad del sol, y noto que eran muy pobres. Tres botellas de agua de medio litro no del todo llenas, unas pastillas para el dolor, antibióticos, vendas, una bebida energética, un paquete de fideos, una dudosa lata de arvejas vencidas y unas cuantas prendas de vestir. Maggie se cambió de ropa apurada, antes de que Daryl llegara, y su atuendo consistía en un sweater de lanilla gris, unos leggins sucios y rotos en las rodillas, por el mismo desgaste del uso, negros, y el mismo calzado. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y se sentó, sintiéndose inútil, esperando a Daryl.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado con él?

Daryl llego a la hora, con dos ardillas, troncos de árbol y otra botella de agua de rio. Entre los cacharros de la casita improvisaron una olla y colocaron a cocinarse en el agua de rio los fideos. Daryl se encargó de despellejar ambos animalitos y de asarlos al lado de la olla vieja llena de pasta. Aún era el alba, y el aliento helado se convertía en humo al salir de sus bocas. No hablaron, como siempre.

Había hasta cierta parsimonia y tranquilidad en no hablarse, pero estar ahí, juntos preparando algo para devorar.

Maggie soltó el primer quejido de felicidad, al morder un trozo de carne y rápidamente tomar un puñado de fideos tibios y zamparlos con ganas.

\- Dios mío.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras devoraba la comida.-

\- Lo sé.- Aceptó Daryl mientras chupaba unos pequeños huesos de ardilla y los lanzaba por su espalda al momento de terminarlos.-

\- Esto es increíble.- Dijo Maggie. Estaba muy segura que no lo estaba, sin sal, condimentos y ni cubiertos para comer decentemente, pero vamos… ¿Carne y pastas? Era un manjar.- Había una lata de arvejas en…-

\- Reclamado.- Dijo Daryl inconscientemente mientras se metía un puñado de fideos en la boca.-

\- ¿Qué? – Maggie estaba sentada en el suelo, fuera de la casita, frente a frente de Daryl y al lado de las brasas que aún no se consumían del todo.-

\- Nada.- Daryl bajo el trozo de carne que estaba comiendo y se quedó estático pensando en lo que acababa de decir.-

\- No puedes reclamar algo y que ya sea tuyo, Daryl. No seas egoísta.- Maggie no lo miraba, y le hablaba sobre egoísmo con los carrillos llenos de fideos fríos mientras trataba de comer lo más rápido posible y tener una ración más grande.- Además, te iba a decir que estaban vencidos.- Dijo victoriosa mirando su comida, sin notar la reacción de Daryl, que había dejado de comer y miraba a la nada.- ¿Daryl?- Maggie miro tras ella, donde Daryl tenía la mirada clavada, pero no había nada.- ¿Qué sucede?- El buen humor por haber comido, se esfumo al ver esa mirada de preocupación tan notoria en el.- ¿Daryl…?-

\- Lo reclame…- Dijo como no creyendo sus palabras. Maggie levanto las cejas en son de pregunta. Daryl noto su mirada y bajo la suya con culpabilidad.- Joe… y su grupo… ellos…- Maggie dejo escapar un dejo de asombro recordando cuando Dan entro en la habitación donde estaba ella y Len. "Reclamada" había dicho el hombre y Len se lo tomo muy en serio.-

\- Ellos tenían esa regla.- Finalizo Maggie masticando lento el ultimo trozo de carne. Le costó tragarlo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.-

\- Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía o… pensaba en ellos.- Daryl dejo el trozo de carne en la olla y se atrevió a mirarla.- ¿Te reclamaron?-

\- Dan lo hizo.- Se sinceró ella, dejando de hacer tabú ese tema tan horrible.- Tu… ¿Reclamabas…?- Maggie no pudo continuar.-

\- Cosas. Comida.- Dijo Daryl rápidamente tomando su pañuelo rojo y limpiando sus manos.- Nunca reclame…- La miro dando a entender que nunca reclamo a chicas para él.-

\- Oh.- Fue todo lo que Maggie pudo decir. Decidió dejar el tema saldado, no quería saber más sobre ellos y sus malditas costumbres.- El… ¿Desayuno?- Rio un poco para despejar tensiones.- Estuvo delicioso. Tengo que tachar de mi lista, comer ardilla y fideos fríos junto a un cazador en medio del bosque.-

Daryl intento sonreír, pero no pudo. Se levantó del suelo y le estiro el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, sin mirarla. Se calzó la ballesta y comenzó a juntar sus pertenencias para seguir el camino. Maggie no lograba entenderlo del todo. ¿Siempre seria así su relación? No entendía que había hecho mal ahí, y preguntarle, sería perder el tiempo y energías. Maggie le siguió el ritmo y volvieron a esa maldita costumbre de trabajar y caminar juntos en silencio.

Habían pasado dos horas, retomado el camino de las vías hacía Terminus, y ni un maldito sonido salía de sus bocas. Maggie, evidentemente molesta, bufaba cada quince minutos, haciendo notorio su enojo y buscándole la pica al hombre. Daryl iba tenso caminando frente a ella con la ballesta en alto y un tic en el ojo debido a la desesperante presencia de Maggie. Él se había quitado el poncho y ella se cambió el sweater por una blusa blanca, ya que el cambio de temperatura con el sol encima de sus cabezas fue demasiado brusco.

Maggie soltó el último suspiro exasperante y se chocó de frente con un Daryl cabreado ante sus sonidos. Maggie abrió los ojos en plato y quedo sin palabras.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó Daryl con esa molesta mirada peligrosa en él.- ¿Tienes más suspiros que soltar, Greene?-

\- ¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?- Dejo escapar Maggie fuera de control. Si él se cebaba, ella también. Le importó muy poco que estuvieran solos en el medio de las vías del tren con posibilidades de ser atacados por varios lugares.-

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Demonios!- Grito Daryl tirando la ballesta al suelo y pegando la frente con la de la chica. Le gustaba. Maggie no arrugaba ante su contacto y su mirada desprendía furia. Si lo besaba o le pegaba un puñetazo, estaría complacido con ambas cosas, ya que el ver a Maggie en todo su esplendor de enojo, lo excitaba.- ¿Puedes mantener el maldito pico cerrado? ¿Darme media hora de paz?-

\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo tengo un problema? ¡No has hecho nada más que volverme loca en todo este tiempo!- Grito Maggie tomándose la cabeza, pero sin despegar la frente de la de Daryl. Lo odiaba. Odiaba todo lo que el generaba en ella. Odiaba sentir que engañaba a un fallecido, odiaba ese maldito olor ahumado y amaderado que desprendía la piel sucia de él.- ¡No te puedo complacer con nada! Por si no recuerdas, ¡Pase dos putos días sin hablarte, y eso te molesto! ¿Ahora que quiero hablar, también te molesta? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?!- Grito Maggie empujando al hombre por el pecho, Daryl volvió a su misma posición, tocando su frente y tomo con fuerza ambos brazos de la chica, cuando vio que volvería a empujarlo.-

Todo se redujo a eso. El escuchar los pájaros cantar, el suave ruido de los árboles con el viento, el aroma a maderas quemadas y frutos rojos que prevalecía entre el medio de ambos y como chocaban sus respiraciones agitadas. Pudo haber sido un segundo como dos horas; ambos se quedaron dedicándose frente a frente la mirada más cargada de furia, deseo y desconcierto que le habían dedicado a alguien, y eso los aterraba. Daryl subió el agarre de los brazos de la chica, hasta los hombros, y noto que ella ya no peleaba su contacto. Siguió subiendo hasta tomar su frágil cuello con ambas manos, y Maggie se permitió disfrutar todo ese escalofrío que subía por su espalda ante el agarre de él.

Eso no era normal, pensó Daryl. Nunca había sentido algo así. Bajo su cabeza, en busca de sus labios cuando a unos tres metros, alguien paro en seco.

\- ¿Maggie?- Dijo el desconocido.-

* * *

Beluchisss: Creo que la convivencia y trato será hiper complicada entre ellos, más aún con el besuqueo entre medio, que solo logro confundirlos más y dejarlos con las ganas. Espero que te guste este capítulo! Buen fin de semana!

Reila Schiffer: Darylina! Jajaja Aún no incluyo ese apodo en mi historia, debería hacerlo. El hecho de unir la historia de Merle y Daryl con los Reclamadores, me pareció acorde. Ya que el viejo Daryl y el tan continuo Merle, son el tipo de personas que convivirían con gente así. Lo bueno es que Daryl pudo evolucionar! Espero que te guste este capi 3


	14. - Grabados a fuego -

**Hola, hola! Cómo están? Actualize lo más rápido que pude, así tenian algo entretenido que leer durante el finde. (A mi fic actualizado el fin de semana, me hace feliz!)**

 **Que tengan hermosa semana!**

* * *

Maggie volteo el rostro con tal fuerza que sintió un ligero "track" en la bese de su cuello e hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Por instinto Daryl se liberó del agarre de sus brazos y se quedaron estáticos ante la persona que los observaba a unos metros.

\- Es imposible.- Dijo el cazador con un dejo de asombro.-

Maggie se mantuvo quieta mientras los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas llenas de puro sentimientos confusos.

\- ¡Carl!- La voz de Rick y Michonne le siguió a la imagen de un Carl que caminaba con paso decidido hacia ellos.- ¡Vuelve aquí!- Grito Michonne con el timbre de voz agitado. Venían corriendo detrás del adolescente.-

Maggie aun sostenía el agarre en el antebrazo de Daryl y apretó levemente, con un dejo de asombro, enojo y felicidad en esa mirada. Se alejó del hombre, con pasos torpes y salió al encuentro de Carl. El chico dejo escapar una leve sonrisa al ver a Maggie acercarse a él, cuando la chica le asesto una fuerte bofetada en la cara en el instante que estuvieron cara a cara.

Daryl, se paró en seco y dejo que la reacción de ambos fluyera. Cuando aparecieron Rick y Michonne, Daryl les hizo un gesto de "stop" con ambas manos, mientras señalaba a Maggie y Carl. Rick asombrado, veía al cazador no perder de vista a Maggie y Carl, olvidando que eran amigos y que desde el Gobernador no se veían, creyéndose muertos.

Carl ladeo la cara de costado y se tocó la mejilla grabada en fuego por el golpe. En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. Maggie lo miraba enojada, con el llanto a punto de brotar y con los puños cerrados ante la mirada levemente inocente y cargada de pena por parte del niño.

\- Volví por ti…- Susurró Maggie conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, sentía que iba a explotar.- Yo… _volví por ti_.-

\- Lo… lo siento.- Carl sintió su voz salir rasposa. Estaba feliz de volver a verla y desilusionado al saber lo que él había causado en ella al irse del bus. Vio el mismo cambio en los ojos de Maggie como cuando tuvo que hacerle cesárea a su madre de urgencia.- De verdad, lo siento, tenía que buscar a mi papá, Maggie…- La chica escucho su nombre salir de los labios de niño y dejo escapar un llorizo que la quebró y lo abrazo con todo el dolor del alma.-

\- Carl…- Gimoteo Maggie sintiendo como el chico le devolvía el abrazo con el mismo sentimiento.- Carl, lo siento.-

\- Yo lo siento… Lo siento tanto.- Sabía que no se refería al irse del bus, se refería a Hershell y provoco el llanto más fuerte en ella. Hacía días que no se daba el lujo de pensar en su padre. Su injusta muerte y todo lo que revivía en su ser al verlo a él, parado frente a ella sano y salvo.-

Se separaron y quedaron sujetos de las manos, mirándose intensamente, como una maestra mira a su alumno favorito crecer.

\- Está bien.- Dijo Maggie con su típico tono de voz cerrado. Daryl observaba con los ojos entrecerrados el encuentro. En el casi mes que llevaba conviviendo solo con ella, JAMAS demostró tal tipo de entrega y amor con él. Todo entre ellos era absolutamente difícil y se sintió molesto al sentir celos del niño que podía mirarla de esa manera sin hacerla enojar o ruborizar.-

\- Maggie… Daryl….-

\- Rick…- El encantó del momento fue roto por el policía que miraba asombrado a sus amigos en medio de las vías del tren. Maggie soltó a Carl y fue sonriendo a encontrarse con Michonne. Y Rick hizo el mismo tanto con Daryl.-

\- ¿Cómo…?- Rick no daba crédito a sus ojos. Nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, pero hacia días había perdido la fe en encontrar a alguien de su familia con vida.- ¿Cómo… tu?-

\- Sobrevivimos.- Dijo Daryl encogiéndose de hombros mientras ambos se miraban dándose el lujo de dejar escapar una sonrisa de costado. Abriendo paso a una felicidad distinta, una que pensaban que jamás iban a volver a sentir.- Solo sobrevivimos…-

\- ¿Glenn…?-

\- No sabemos nada de nadie- Interrumpió Maggie lanzándose a los brazos del policía, volviendo a lograr ese efecto de enojo en el cazador. Se soltaron y Rick le dedico una media sonrisa, feliz de verla.- Realmente pensamos que todos… por como quedo la prisión…- Maggie no pudo continuar y sintió una cálida mano tomar la suya. Michonne había cambiado, se dijo a si misma viendo la reacción de la mujer ante su falta de palabras.- Estoy bien. En serio.- Señaló.-

El último recuerdo de todos de la prisión, fue como el Gobernador mataba a su padre. Pero ella no quería que eso fuera lo único que vieran cada vez que la miraban.

Daryl no lo hacía, así que los demás tampoco deberían hacerlo.

\- Pensé que jamás volvería a verlos.- Dijo Carl dándole el sombrero de policía a Maggie, que lo acepto gustosa, como un tierno detalle en son de disculpa por dejar el bus.-

\- Yo también, _kid_.- Dijo Maggie volviéndolo a abrazar.-

Se acercaron tres caminantes y Michonne desenfundo su katana con total naturalidad.

\- ¿Hacia dónde iban?- Preguntó Rick aun asombrado, mientras recibía la media botella de agua que Daryl le ofrecía. Se había dejado caer en el suelo, en medio de las vías, recuperando energías y dándose el lujo de disfrutar el momento.-

\- Terminus.- Dijo Daryl mirando como Maggie sorteaba a todos y se sentaba a su lado. Sin mirarlo, pero a su lado.-

\- Nosotros también.- Dijo Michonne sacudiendo su katana para limpiarla y sentándose al lado de Carl.- Debatimos… y es la mejor opción.-

\- Afuera solos… es muy difícil, ¿No lo creen?- Carl hablaba y actuaba cual adulto, y eso desconcertó un poco a la granjera Greene.-

\- Ni que lo digas.- Maggie dejo escapar un escalofrío.- Pasamos la noche en una choza que se caía a pedaa…- Daryl la miro levantando la ceja, sin poder ocultar su enojo con la fluidez que la chica se entregaba a otras personas.- Que Daryl amablemente encontró para descansar y pasar la noche.- Finalizó mientras todos se miraban y sonreían por la complicidad discreta de ella con él, ante la no discreta mirada de el.-

Se quedaron en círculo sentados en silencio, absorbiendo lo importante del momento. Habían encontrado parte de su familia viva. Y aun nadie daba crédito por ello.

\- Esto es… sorprendente.- Dijo finalmente Michonne reluciendo una blanca sonrisa genuina.-

\- Lo se…- Dijo la muchacha Greene tomándole la mano, feliz. Daryl en ese instante se levantó del suelo molesto. Si ella seguía tocando y entregándose tan fácil a todo el mundo así, el explotaría, y no tendría por qué estar explotando así.- Daryl…-

Maggie levanto la mirada angustiada y siguió la sombra del cazador con los ojos. La coartada de él se vio justificada cuando un caminante se abrió paso torpemente entre los arbustos que enfilaban todas las vías. Lo aniquiló con más saña de lo normal. Pero él no era normal, siempre fue un tipo retraído ante el contacto humano, y a sabiendas que él no tenía ningún tipo de poder o control sobre Maggie (N/A: O eso creía él!), estaba furioso con la soltura de la muchacha con los demás. Le llevo semanas que pudieran hablar entre sí, sin ladrarse; nunca tuvieron esa facilidad del habla o el cariño que le demostró a los a Michonne o los Grimmes en tan poco tiempo.

A Carl no se le escapo el detalle de la intensa mirada de Maggie para el cazador, y su retina tampoco olvidaba la forma en que ambos se tocaban antes de que el los encontrara. Pero sabía que aún no era el momento de increparlos.

Daryl volvió y se dejó caer del lado de Rick, sin siquiera mirarla a ella. Maggie bajo la mirada confusa y volvió a la charla entre Michonne y Carl, que decidían donde podían pasar la noche.

\- Esta área ya la había registrado antes.- Dijo el sureño, haciendo que todos lo miraran a él.- No hay otro lugar para dormir más que unos autos de colección apilados a unas millas de aquí.-

\- Uh, asientos de cuero…- Dijo Michonne mientras estiraba su espalda adolorida.- Me gusta la idea.-

\- Faltan mínimo un día de viaje para llegar a Terminus, me gusta la idea de los autos para descansar.- Remarcó Rick levantándose.- ¿Ustedes están bien descansados?-

\- Daryl y Maggie asintieron sin decir palabra.

\- Entonces a seguir…- Dijo Carl levantándose y tomando su mochila.-

La caminata fue más entretenida, y hablada que cuando Daryl y Maggie caminaban solos. Ella se moría por hablar con el sobre TODO lo que había sucedido en menos de dos horas. Su calurosa charla y el hecho de que ahora, no estaban solos y cómo afectaría eso a… su incomprendida relación. Tenía una catarata de ideas, dudas, quejas que darle al hombre, y ningún tipo de privacidad para hacerlo. Sabía que Carl los había visto, y que no quería darle más cosas para pensar al niño.

Lo que de verdad no entendía, era las miradas de indiferencia y enojo que el hombre le regalaba sin discreción. ¿Una hora antes casi la besaba y ahora la aborrecía? Definitivamente no entendía la mente del cazador, la desconcertaba su forma de tratarla.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Michonne se acercó a Maggie, que iba cerrando la caravana humana, con la mirada perdida.-

\- Oh, sí.- Maggie la miro y le regalo una tierna sonrisa.- Pensé que nunca más los vería, a decir verdad.-

\- Lo se… Yo tampoco pensé en encontrar sobrevivientes a…- Dejo de hablar y miro el horizonte, donde los tres hombres caminaban a la par, con sus armas preparadas ante todo.- ¿Cómo has hecho para convivir con Daryl?-

\- ¿Hum?- Maggie la miro buscando más data sobre su pregunta ante la inquisidora mirada de la mujer.-

\- No debió haber sido fácil.- Rio la mujer levantando las cejas.- Estamos hablando de un hombre que come ardillas de desayuno.- Comento divertida Michonne.-

\- Si… ¿Si te digo que gracias a él, probé serpiente a mitad de cocción?- Dijo Maggie, "También probé sus labios, sabían a whisky escoses y ahumado" Pensó la chica sintiendo piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo.-

 _\- Yeiks_ \- Susurró Michonne haciendo un repelús.- Todo es posible con Daryl.- Le paso una botella de agua.-

\- Ni que lo digas, Michonne.- Dijo Maggie abriendo los ojos con temor, de que la mujer pudiera meterse en su mente y leerla.-

\- ¿Maggie?-

\- No te culpo… No culpo a nadie en realidad.- Dijo Maggie rápidamente, encontrando la mirada de su amiga angustiada. Descifro el tono de voz de culpabilidad de Michonne al instante.- Daryl también se culpó, ya que tú y el no pasaron más tiempo buscándolo… Es un hombre malvado, tarde o temprano iba a volver a nuestras vidas… Quizás nuestro error… fue confiarnos que no lo haría, pero créeme, no te culpo.- Michonne soltó el aire que luchaba por salir de sus pulmones mientras la escuchaba hablar.- No fue tu culpa… Mi papá era un hombre terco, solo quería recoger hierbas medicinales….- Rio ante la ironía de la vida.- Lo extraño. Extraño a Beth… a…- No podía. No podía decir "Glenn" sin sentirse culpable.-

Bajo la cabeza y Michonne la abrazo por detrás, rodeándola con su brazo, reconfortándola. Daryl miraba de reojo hacia atrás, molesto por la situación. Nunca había considerado la idea de encontrar a alguien. Si había considerado el hecho de que el solo no podía proteger a Maggie, y necesitaban convivir con más gente. Solo que nunca estipulo que esta gente seria Michonne y los Grimmes. _Considero que todo sería más fácil con extraños, ya que con gente conocida, el sentía que volvía a ser un extraño para ella._

\- ¿Daryl?- Carl miraba al cazador con la mente distante en otro lado.-

\- ¿Hum?-

\- ¿Cómo está Maggie?- Considerando que la muchacha le había asestado tremendo cachetón apenas se vieron, supuso que no todo estaba perfecto.-

\- Su padre fue asesinado frente a ella y perdió a su hermana en el mismo día, Carl. ¿Cómo quieres que esté?- Evadió la pregunta como un campeón mientras levantaba la ballesta en alto ante un caminante.-

\- Si, también a Glenn.- Remarco el niño suspicaz, esperando ver la reacción del hombre. Pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada de reojo molesta mientras aniquilaba un lento caminante que agonizaba en el suelo.-

\- Si, a Glenn.- Repitió el hombre sin poder de dejar de mirarlo triunfal cuando quitaba la flecha de la cabeza del caminante.-

\- Gracias por cuidarla, Daryl.- Rick se acercó a ellos y Carl abandono la idea de indagar sobre ambos.- Maggie debe haber quedado devastada, nosotros… Hershell…- Bajo la cabeza con el dolor en su mirada.-

Llegaron a los autos y Maggie se encerró al instante dentro de un Chevy clásico con la parte trasera enorme para descansar a sus anchas. No soportaba más la dura mirada del cazador y la incomodidad que salía por sus poros. Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo y suspiro. Al fin podía dejar de fingir que su pie no le dolía. Daryl entro al auto y Maggie con los ojos cerrados, pensó que era Carl o Michonne.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Greene?- Maggie abrió los ojos sorprendía y se enderezo en el asiento trasero. Daryl estaba en el asiento de adelante y la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.-

\- ¿Ahora vas a hablarme? ¿No me vas a dar "miraditas" de odio, imbécil?- Maggie no disimulo su enojo. No quería estar con él, no lo comprendía y tenía poca energía como para querer agotarla en él. Se acercó a la puerta y noto que los demás no estaban.- ¿Dónde…?-

\- Fueron a buscar leña y agua, acamparemos aquí.-

\- ¿Por qué tu no fuiste con ellos? Yo puedo…-

\- Fue idea de Rick, ya que somos taaan amigos tú y yo… Que me quedara cuidando el lugar.- Bufó Daryl molesto.-

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Daryl?- El noto de voz no fue acusatorio, molesto o buscando pelea. Fue una pregunta sincera.-

Daryl la miro, al principio molesto, pero ese malestar se fue al carajo cuando vio lo serena y entregada que le hacía esa pregunta. Esa pregunta que cargaba en ella un nivel de intimidad descomunal. Entendió que los abrazos que le daba a Rick, las sonrisas a Michonne y el agarre de manos a Carl, no se comparaba con eso. En ellos, Maggie encontraba amistad, y se refugiaba en ello. Pero ellos dos no habían existido para ser amigos. O quizás sí, pero una amistad grabada a fuego*. Lo que lo había mantenido enojado todo el día se esfumo al demonio, ya que se dio cuenta que ya la tenía. Y la tenía más íntima y cercana que todos los demás alguna vez la tuvieron; bueno, al menos todos los estaban presentes ahora.

Maggie hizo el primer movimiento, y volcó su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyando la mejilla en el respaldo del asiento de adelante del auto clásico, se veía exhausta. Daryl estaba sentado de costado, sintiendo la cercanía de la chica entre sus pantalones. Maggie suspiro y el aliento de ella le choco en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Volvió a preguntar, pero con un tono de voz mucho más suavizado y expectante.-

 **\- Todo**.- Dijo Daryl asombrado de que esas palabras salieran de él.-

Maggie levanto el cuello, con una mirada indescifrable grabada en ella. Se acercó al hombre tragando saliva y perdiéndose en sus labios, que tenían cierto rictus a su cercanía; no porque no la quisiera, sino porque así era él. Busco sus labios y los beso con delicadeza, viendo como el hombre se dejaba ser. Cuando Daryl tomo su cabeza para profundizar el beso, ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos, con el semblante serio.

\- Esto es todo lo que puedo darte ahora.- Dijo cerrando los ojos, dejándose disfrutar el agarre de Daryl sobre sus cabellos unos segundos antes de salir del auto y dejarlo solo.-

* * *

 _El amor es como una amistad grabada a fuego._

 _Bruce Lee_

* * *

 **Reila Schiffer** Actualice rápido así tu corazón no se rompía! Quiero y necesito saber qué piensas de este capítulo!

 **Beluchisss** El capítulo donde la tensión entre Daryl y Maggie ya está escrito! Pero AUN no es el momento! A sufrirrrrr jaja


	15. - Sacarte de mi sistema -

**¡Este ha sido el capítulo que más me costó escribir! Ojalá este a sus expectativas, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, lo que sea, déjenlo en Reviews, ¡Los adoro! Y me animan a seguir.**

 **Sin más miramientos, capitulo 15 aquí.**

 **\- Advertencia de lemmon -**

* * *

"¿Todo?" "¡¿TODO?!" Daryl pateó unos troncos que entorpecían su camino mientras en su mente sonaba la estúpida palabra que había dicho. Caminaba como un lobo enfurecido por el prado.

 **TODO**.

Le había pedido a una… ¿Viuda? Que sea el todo de él. Era por estas cosas que nunca intento tener una relación verdadera. Era por esto que era más fácil "finalizar" el asunto con las prostitutas que Merle le conseguía a la fuerza antes que intentar algo así. Sólo a él se le ocurriría pedirle eso a una mujer que sufría un duelo de un poco más de un mes.

Y ahora, no era solo un duelo, era una maldita intriga.

¿Y si encontraban a Glenn, así como sucedió con los Grimes y Michonne? ¿Qué le aseguraba que el coreano no aparecería nuevamente en sus vidas? ¿Por qué se encontraba haciéndose todos esos planteos estúpidos, mientras atravesaba con un cuchillo, el cráneo de un caminante?

Por ella. Ella había infestado su cabeza como el maldito virus que todos posean en la sangre. Maldita Greene.

No era estúpido, sabía que ella se estaba haciendo todos los mismos planteos, y no la culpaba. Debía ponerle fin a toda esta tan cansadora situación. Ya que era cansador tener que vivir pensando con el que pasará en su cabeza, dejando de lado lo más importante que era sobrevivir y encontrar Terminus.

El apocalipsis zombie no era para esto. Ella era una maldita distracción, y si no le importara tanto, hubiera hecho lo que hacía con todas las mujeres que tuvo en su vida. Sacársela de su sistema, sacarse las ganas en un ínfimo acto (N/A: Tal vez dos) y quitar esos ojos verdes de su cabeza para siempre.

Se dejó caer contra el tronco de un árbol. Ya había oscurecido y los demás aún no llegaban. Maggie había salido del auto luego de besarlo y se encerró en el siguiente sin dedicarle palabra alguna, se había llevado consigo un pack de toallitas húmedas que Michonne amablemente le había cedido como método de limpieza.

Daryl, cansado del día, que resultó ser como una montaña rusa, se encamino nuevamente a la Chevy para dormir un rato, cuando Maggie saco la cabeza por la ventana trasera de su auto y le dijo:

\- No podemos hacer esto, Daryl.-

Daryl no la miro, no quería mirarla mientras le decía eso. Maggie continuó hablando.

\- Me importas, me importas mucho pese a…- Daryl la miro de reojo y ella le sonrió.- _I care about you_ …-

\- ¿Pero?- Él pensaba lo mismo que ella, pero dejaría que ella suelte la bomba.-

\- Encontramos a Rick... Carl y Michonne.- Dijo mirando al vacío mientras estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto, con la puerta abierta.- ¿Y si encontramos a…?-

\- Lo sé. No sabes si él…-

\- Si…- Dijo Maggie con tono inseguro.- Se lo debo.-

\- ¿Qué le debes?-

\- El beneficio de la duda.- Soltó Maggie sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho.-

\- ¿Por qué?- Daryl no quería saber, pero su boca parecía haberse desconectado de su cerebro y actuaba por si sola.-

\- Daryl…- Maggie notó que se avecinaba una pelea, así que su tono fue conciliador.- Él y yo pasamos tantas cosas… Fue el único que me vio cuando todo era caos y…-

\- Quizás… fue el primero, pero no el único, Greene.- Daryl se sentó en el asiento trasero de la Chevy y distraídamente se quitaba las botas. Esas charlas lo ponían sumamente incomodo la mayoría de las veces. ¿Expresar lo que sentía? Todo lo que podía oír en su mente era a Merle gritarle "¡DARYLINA!" sin parar, haciéndole muecas absurdas detrás de él.-

\- Oh, vamos, tu nunca me viste. Nadie me vio. Simplemente dices eso porque…-

\- Yo te vi.- Dijo dictaminante con su tono sureño, pretendiendo que no importaba. No iba a decirle todo lo que vio, eso se lo quedaría para él y su mente retorcida. El vio como ella desapareció luego de que Lori muriera, como se refugió en Carl y Beth. Vio cómo se puso cuando Tyresse le trajo ese café colombiano que tanto le gusta, cómo le gusta tostar el pan que hace… hacía Carol en la prisión. Vio como su hermano la hizo desaparecer de alma y corazón, cuando volvió de su secuestro con el Gobernador, y vio como Glenn la hizo desaparecer en ese momento. No estuvo allí, el imbécil creyó que una venganza era lo que necesitaba. Había oscurecido por completo y ambos miraban al linde del bosque. Daryl exhaló cansado.- Demonios, Maggie.- Se dejó caer para atrás, dentro de la Chevy frotándose los ojos del cansancio.- Te vi aparecer y desaparecer muchas veces.-

\- Lo sé… Es tan cansador…- Admitió Maggie con un nudo en la garganta.-

\- No hubiera cambiado nada... Que hayas notado que te vi. No podemos hacer esto de igual manera.- Dijo Daryl sonando razonable por más que cada fibra de su cuerpo le diga lo contrario, estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo Maggie al inicio de la charla.-

\- No hubiera desaparecido, tu no lo hubieras dejado.- Dijo ella recordando todo lo que él la había ayudado estas semanas.-

\- Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a resurgir, eso… también lo vi.- Se quedaron en silencio.-

\- Eres tan raro, Dixon.-

Daryl dejó escapar una sonrisa. Esa charla, los dos tirados en sus respectivos carros abandonados, había sido lo menos romántico o llamativo del mundo, pero se dio cuenta que ambos funcionaban así. Maggie no quería romanticismo, quería sobrevivir, resurgir y que nadie más la haga desaparecer en alma. Daryl, si bien cursilonamente le había dicho que quería todo de ella, se dio cuenta que no podía tenerlo, y eso estaba bien. Si tener todo de Maggie implicaba forzarla, hacerla sufrir o cuestionarse todo en su vida, prefería tenerla así, en plan de amigos. Era mejor eso que no tener nada de la chica. "Eres tan raro, Daryl", lo tomo como un halago, ya que fue el máximo esfuerzo que hizo para expresar algo de lo que sentía por dentro.

Daryl, mirando al techo de la Chevy, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa con una sola mano, mientras usaba el otro brazo como almohada. ¿Ese día podía ponerse más raro?

¿La respuesta? Sí, claro que sí.

Daryl se semi levantó sobresaltado cuando Maggie se subió sobre él a ahorcadas, vistiendo solo su camiseta y bragas. Tiró su pantalón sobre el asiento delantero y empujo las piernas del cazador para que entrara del todo al auto, así poder cerrar la puerta.

\- Realmente la rara eres tú.- Dijo Daryl tratando de conservar la calma ante la chica semi desnuda que tenía encima de él.- ¿Qué demonios acabamos de hablar?- Maggie tomo su rostro y lo beso soltando un largo jadeo.- ¿Ma… Maggie?- La empujo levemente y ella se sentó del todo sobre su rápida erección.- Mierda, Greene.- Dijo un poco incómodo.-

\- Que no podamos hacer esto siempre, no quiere decir que no deba pasar una vez, Dixon.- Respiraba agitadamente y se ataba el cabello en una cola de caballo con movimientos ágiles y apurados.- Necesito… yo…- Daryl apoyo ambos codos en el asiento del auto, mirándola expectante.- Yo necesito…- Soltó un gemido frustrante al no poder juntar dos palabras con coherencia pensando en la erección del hombre.-

\- … **Sacarte de mí sistema**.- Completo el hombre completamente de acuerdo con la idea de la chica. Tomo envión y tomó a Maggie por el trasero, para poder sentarse correctamente, con la espalda sobre el respaldar del asiento y que ella tenga total libertad de sus piernas y cuerpo.- Lo preguntare una sola vez, porque soy un estúpido imbécil.- Esquivó un beso de ella, que sostenía su rostro con ambas manos.-

\- ¿Daryl…?-

\- ¿Estás absolutamente segura de esto?- Maggie abrió los ojos, contemplando a un hombre que, cuando apenas la conoció, la había apuntado con su ballesta y dicho que a Lori que no suba al caballo con ella y ahora le preguntaba, mientras sentía palpitar todo su ser sentada sobre él, si estaba segura de eso.-

\- Si…- Soltó conteniendo un gritito en el instante que Daryl buscaba su boca, quien no necesitaba más afirmación que sus gemidos para seguir.- Si, si, si…- Dijo agitada mientras Daryl se concentraba en su cuello con su lengua.-

\- Tenemos poco tiempo.- Dije entre besos sin pensar lo que estaba pasando toco las piernas de ella y subió su agarre lentamente.- ¿Saliste del auto sin pantalones? ¡Greene!- Le reprocho mientras sus manos recorrían sus piernas desnudas y espalda.-

\- Tenemos poco tiempo.- Afirmo Maggie, dando a entender su falta de pantalones.- No, no, no. Déjate los pantalones.- Le dijo haciendo que él levantara las cejas.- Nos pueden descubrir.- Daryl levantó la camiseta de la chica y se la paso por detrás del cuello, pero sin quitársela del todo. Dejo liberado a su vista ambos senos, cubiertos por la fina tela del brassier negro con encaje. Sin sutileza, libero el seno derecho del corpiño, dejando que rebotara a la altura de sus ojos.- Oh…Oh, mierda, Dixon.- Dijo Maggie contiendo el grito que quería aflorar por su garganta cuando Daryl tomó un seno de ella con la boca, y succiono sin remordimientos.-

\- Cállate…- Le dijo volviendo a tomar en su poder los labios de la chica, que urgían por él. Maggie estaba entregada encima de él, recorriendo sus brazos, pecho desnudo libre de la camisa a cuadros y de vez en cuando tironeaba de su cabello. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Sentía un hormigueo recorrer su espalda que liberaba pequeños destellos de placer en su cabeza, mareándola levemente, volviéndola loca del placer. Si alguien la obligaba a salir del auto ahora, caería al suelo por falta de coordinación en sus pies.- Greene.- Dijo abriendo los ojos con pesadez y buscando la ropa interior de la muchacha.-

Con las mujeres que les pagaba por dinero, todo era distinto. Odiaba el saber que tenía que hacerlo rápido por miedo a que los descubrieran, odiaba no poder ver y recorrer cada parte de su anatomía. En general, ese asunto era directo al grano y listo, pero con ella, quería dilatar todo.

Se sorprendió al notar que las bragas de Maggie estaban húmedas. Con movimientos torpes intento quitárselas pero ella le pego en la mano y tomo control de toda la situación. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra de la noche, y pudo ver, con deleite y sintiendo una gran perdición, cómo Maggie se alejaba levemente y desabotonaba sus pantalones. No podía coordinar, no podía pensar. Los bajo un poco y con los bordes de sus dedos, bajó el bóxer, liberando su erección.

Ambos soltaron un jadeo. _Ambos fueron de placer_.

Maggie volvió a subirse a horcadas encima del hombre, dejando cierto espacio entre su entrada y el pene de Daryl (N/A: Jamás pensé que escribiría "el pene de Daryl", ¡he dicho!) e hizo algo que, si no fuera que es imposible, hubiera explotado el cerebro del hombre. Maggie busco sus labios, los beso con fervor, disfrutando cada respiración y toque que él le otorgaba y se separó abruptamente, tomo saliva de su boca, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, comenzó a sobar suavemente su falo, masturbándolo de a poco, solamente para torturar su cabeza y hacerlo sufrir.

\- Basta.- Dijo Daryl sintiendo que iba a morir en ese momento. Algo en su vida tuvo que haber hecho bien para tener esa excitante visión de Maggie Green masturbándolo, semi desnuda arriba de él.- Ven aquí.- Le dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la risa divertida de la chica cuando él la levanto, acomodándola sobre su erección. Sin preámbulos, corrió a un costado la braga y posiciono su pene en su mojada entrada.-

Las sonrisas de ambos se esfumaron. Eso realmente estaba pasando. Él podía sentir como centímetro a centímetro se iba introduciendo dentro de ella, vio el placer reflejado en su rostro y como su mojada vagina lo recibía poco a poco, envolviéndolos en placer. Cuando estuvo dentro del todo, la reacción de ella fue abrazarse enteramente a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con piernas y brazos.

\- Daryl….- Gimió Maggie pidiéndole, con su nombre, que se moviera.- Daryl…- Volvió a decirle a su oído, sintiendo la humedad de sus labios en él. Daryl volvió a mecerse con más fuerza, logrando que en cada suave embestida, la chica gimiera bajito y se mordiera el labio por no soltar más. ¿Más de un mes había pasado con este hombre y JAMÁS hecho esto? Mierda.- Daryl…- Volvió a pedir. En esa instancia el cazador, despego su espalda del respaldo y se sentó más al borde del asiento. Maggie pudo estirar las piernas hacia atrás y ambos podían moverse con libertad.-

Las embestidas aumentaron en frecuencia y fuerza. Ella ya no podía contener sus gritos y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Daryl trato todo lo posible en contener su eyaculación, pero la imagen que tenía frente a él era sublime. Noto que los gemidos de Maggie eran incontrolables y esta vez era su turno para torturarla. Dejo de mecerse, ella empezó a protestar, pero con una rápida mano, tapo su boca, y con la otra mano, comenzó a masajear su clítoris, dejándola en un estado de shock de placer notable.

¿En serio haría eso? Jamás pensó que Daryl era un "dador" sino un malévolo "recibidor".

En dos simples movimientos en su zona, Maggie no pudo controlar su temple con esa visión, y se dejó ser. Daryl la masturbaba con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba acallar los gritos que salían de su boca. Empujo con su cuerpo al cazador en la posición original y empezó a tomar nuevamente el control sobre él. En el instante que el orgasmo hizo temblar todo el cuerpo de Maggie Greene, Daryl Dixon la levanto levemente desde las piernas y libero su verga para terminar en el respaldo del asiento delantero del auto clásico. La sostenía abrazada por la espalda, mientras la dejaba recuperar el aliento y fuerzas para salir de ahí. Tenían pegada frente con frente, mientras Maggie apoyaba la mano en el pecho de Daryl, sintiéndole el agitado corazón.

\- Dar…yo…- Maggie trago saliva intentando coordinar palabras.- ¿Estoy fuera de tu sistema, Dixon?-

Daryl solamente pudo mirarla. No iba a responder eso. La levanto con delicadeza y la dejo sentada a su lado, mientras se recuperaba agitada. Cerro el cierre de sus pantalones y busco los de ella en el asiento delantero. Sin decirse nada, él paso pierna por pierna dentro de esos pantalones negros y ella ayudo levantando el trasero para que la vistiera. En un momento fuera de lucidez, él paso la mano áspera por su rostro y simplemente la miro.

Jamás estaría fuera de su sistema. No después de esto.

* * *

 **Reila Schiffer "Que la inspiración esté siempre de tu lado..." y que use el Darylina gracias a vos! Jajaja. Espero como siempre que te guste este capítulo, me cuest explayar y describir escenas sexuales -.-**

 **isolinaadams Lo de Carl y Maggie era absolutamente necesario, no me lo imagino al reencuentro de otra manera. Lamento mucho lo que sea que te haya pasado, te escribí al interno así me cuentas más. Ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado y te levante el ánimo, mi primer fan! 3**


	16. - Es real -

**_¡Buenas buenas! A la diferencia de lo que piensa la mayoría, no viene lo bueno luego tener intimidad con Dixon. -.- Su especialidad es retraerse &la de Maggie atacar. _**

**_Como siempre, espero sus mensajes y reviews, son lo más!_**

* * *

 _-¡NO! ¡He dicho que… No, no me moveré de aquí!- Gritó Maggie entre el llanto y la risa mientras Hershell tiraba de ella para levantarla del colchón.-_

 _Siete botellas de ron y whisky rodeaban a la muchacha que tendida parte en el suelo y un colchón mugriento, hacía peso muerto para que su padre no pudiera levantarla. Sólo vestía un short demasiado corto para gusto de su padre y un brassier sucio y gastado. Hershell no encontró su camiseta por ningún lado, así que tomo su camisa y abrigo a su hija que se negaba a aceptar su ayuda. El hecho de siempre llevar una musculosa debajo de su camisa, había hecho que no quedara sin ropa._

 _\- Te odio, déjame en paz.- Susurró la muchacha muy bajito mientras el padre pasaba los brazos por las mangas de la camisa y la abotonaba.-_

 _\- Sé que me odias.- Susurró su padre.- Pero igual vendrás conmigo, Maggs.-_

 _\- ¿Para qué?... Esta noche volveré aquí, con Dylan.- Dijo muy segura de sí misma, olvidando que le contaba su secreto a su papá.-_

 _\- Lo dudo…- Dijo Hershell cerrando la camisa y volviendo a tirar de su hija para reincorporarla.- Esto se acaba hoy, Maggie Greene.- Maggie comenzó a llorar y patalear alejando a su padre que la miraba sumido en la pena. Él había hecho eso en ella. Todos esos años de alcoholismo había llevado a la punta del abismo a su adorada hija, quién ya no se pudo más hacer cargo de la granja, estudios y casi todas las noches buscar a su padre ebrio en el bar de Willy's.- Lo siento tanto, sweety… Lo siento.- Decía Hershell mientras con suma fuerza tiro de los brazos de la muchacha y la cargo como bolsa de patatas mientras ella seguía forcejeando e insultándolo.-_

 _Salió de esa casa abandonada y vislumbró a lo lejos al famoso Dylan que volvía al lugar con dos bolsas de papel a cuesta, seguramente con más alcohol. Simplemente para asustarlo, sacó su pistola calibre '38 y dio unos cuantos disparos a su suerte que hicieron que Dylan soltara las bolsas y saliera corriendo._

 _Eso lo asustaría por un buen tiempo._

 _\- ¡DYLAAAN!- Maggie se meció de tal manera que Hershell la tiró al suelo para no caer junto a ella.- ¡Mierda, papá! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Intento levantarse del suelo sólo para caer de bruces nuevamente y reírse por ello tontamente.-_

 _\- Lo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo. No me darás más pena, sweety, sino terminare cometiendo el mismo error que tuviste conmigo.-_

* * *

Maggie despertó con un pequeño sobresalto y se quedó recuperando el aliento y frotándose los ojos dentro de la Chevy. Gimió levemente al sentir su cuerpo cansado pero exquisitamente relajado. Se reincorporo un poco, y vio que estaba sola dentro del rodado y recién estaba amaneciendo.

Ahora vendría lo difícil. ¿Cómo demonios saldría de ahí? ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría? Volvió a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el asiento trasero y golpeo el respaldar con el puño cerrado.

No se arrepentía, jamás lo haría, se conocía bien a sí misma para mentirse. Pero que lo que había pasado complicaría su actuar con él, en todo sentido, ya que Daryl era como bambi, un maldito ciervo retraído en el bosque.

Había soñado con su padre, y no había sido un sueño bonito. De hecho, había sido uno de los peores recuerdos que tenía con él. ¿Por qué?

Intento acomodarse la ropa y el cabello, antes de salir del automóvil y ser útil para la causa de todos. Obligarse a hacer cosas sacaría de su mente a todos sus hombres y malditos recuerdos que la asaltaban. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un panorama curioso: Rick y Carl habían hecho una fogata y colocado el agua de río a hervir para llenar varias botellas mientras que a lo lejos, con cara de pocos amigos, vio como Daryl se dejaba cortar el pelo por Michonne. La negra apenas había levantado la vista cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta pero Maggie, que tenía buena afinidad para leer rostros, vio que ella buscaba algo en ese acto. Asintió a su dirección de modo de saludo y sintió un leve pinchazo de molestia al ver que el hombre no se lo devolvió.

"Así comienza…" Se dijo Maggie mentalmente rodando los ojos y estirándose. Se encamino hacía los Grimmes y pudo notar cierta tensión cuando ella llego. Decidió hacer caso omiso, ya que en esos casos hacerse la desentienda era lo mejor. A las únicas personas que le debían explicaciones, estaban muertas.

\- ¿En qué los ayudo?- Maggie dijo agachándose junto al fuego mientras Carl vaciaba un bidón dentro una olla cacharro vieja.-

\- Hay que quitarle las espinas a esos pescados.- Dijo Rick sin siquiera mirarla, concentrado en Michonne y Daryl.-

\- De acuerdo.- Maggie hizo una mueca de asco pero sabía que luego se los devoraría. Estaba famélica.-

\- ¿Dormiste bien?- Maggie levantó la mirada ante la pregunta desinteresada de Carl, que revolvía el agua y lo tapaba con una sartén, a falta de tapa, a la olla con agua.-

 _ **\- Cómo un bebé,**_ yo…- Maggie dejo de hablar, molesta consigo misma por la tonta referencia que había usado, recordándoles a Judith.- Lo siento yo….-

\- Está bien.- Rick levanto la cabeza y miro a su hijo, que se había tensionado y miro a la muchacha con ojos furiosos.-

\- No, no lo está.- Dijo Carl. Se dejó caer en el suelo y tiro el sombrero de policía.-

\- Carl, ya hablamos sobre esto, ella no quiso…-

\- ¡Nadie quiere! ¡Nadie quiere estar aquí y vivir lo que vivimos!- Carl gritó soltando furia contenida de hace rato. Michonne dejo de hablar y Daryl alejo las tijeras de su cabeza mientras les prestaban atención.-

\- Carl, _sweety_ , lo siento, yo…-

\- Cállate.- Dijo Carl mientras se levantaba y se alejaba al linde del bosque.-

\- ¡Carl!- Rick le llamo la atención pero el chico siguió caminando molesto.-

\- Yo voy.- Dijo Maggie cargada de culpa, ante TODO lo que paso en menos de 24hs.-

\- Está yendo hacía el río, no lo pierdas de vista.- Maggie asintió mientras se reincorporaba e iba en busca del chico.-

Luego de unos cortos minutos, lo encontró sentado en el linde la corriente del pequeño río que les había dado agua para embotellar para rato.

\- Carl…- Maggie llamo con cautela mientras él daba señales de no escucharla.-

\- Lo siento tanto, yo….-

\- ¿Qué sientes?- Carl la miro mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba intensamente.- ¿Sientes haber hecho referencia de "bebés" por mi hermana muerta? ¿O haberte acostado con Daryl, a menos de un mes de la muerte de tu prometido?- Maggie se enderezo y cambio el semblante a uno serio. Había enmudecido por un instante. Su idea de que nadie se enterara quedo muerta luego de lo que dijo el chico. Carl le recordaba tanto a ella cuando era adolescente, prepotente e inquisidor con las decisiones de los demás.-

\- Ambas,… Aunque no del todo lo de Daryl.- Dijo levantando las cejas, asombrada de lo fácil que le resultaba decirle eso a un niño.- Lo de Judith no fue de maldad, y lo sabes.- Dijo en tono duro. Tomo aire y suspiro, bajando la cabeza confundida.- Daryl y yo…-

\- No me debes explicaciones.- Carl miraba al rio, con vergüenza de mirarla a ella.-

\- ¿Me recriminas con quién me acuesto pero luego no quieres explicaciones?- Maggie le preguntó con tono duro.-

\- Yo…-

\- Tú no eres quién para juzgarme, _kid_.- Maggie volteo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.- Lo siento pero es así. Sé que eres un niño, mierda, pero eso no vale nada aquí y ahora… Ya no más.- Estaba furiosa y desquitándose con quién no debía, pero sabía que si no era dura con él ahora, repetiría todo lo vivido con su padre.- Cuando tu madre murió, te encerraste, te bloqueaste, eras un niño, Carl.- Carl la miro dividido entre el interés y el enojo por la mención de Lori.- y lo entiendo, es tu madre. Pero yo velé por ti y Judith… No, no, déjame hablar.- Levanto la mano mientras Carl boqueaba para decir algo.- Luego hablas tú. **YO** vele por ambos, intente por todos mis medios de sacarte de ese… estado, e incluso fui por fórmula apenas…-

\- Con Daryl.- Dijo Carl por lo bajo.-

\- Demonios, niño, no tengo problema en asestarte la cara otra cachetada. ¿Eso quieres?-

\- ¡Quiero respeto por los que perdimos!-

\- ¡BASTA!- Le gritó Maggie levantándose del suelo al mismo tiempo que Carl. Demonios que era muy temprano para algo así. Cortó la distancia entre ambos con la mano en alto, lista para abofetearlo, pero en vez de eso le soltó:- Ame, ame y amo a Glenn con todo mi corazón, y eso jamás va a cambiar. El duelo en cada maldita persona es distinto… ¿Acaso no hiciste nada estúpido en este mes y medio que nos separamos? ¿Fuiste un ángel?- Carl inflo el pecho y se tragó el hecho que casi hizo que lo mataran por una lata de pudín vencido. Maggie había empezado a llorar y eso ablando un poco al niño Grimmes.- Tú no sabes todo lo que viví, antes de esto, no sabes lo que era yo, no sabes nada de mí. No te atrevas a recriminarme lo que haya hecho o no con Daryl. No eres quién. ¡Tu maldito enojo no es conmigo! Es con tu madre, quién hizo lo mismo que yo, solo que sin un niño de por medio…- Maggie dio dos grandes zancadas cuando la mano de Carl la paro del antebrazo. Maggie contenía la respiración, sabía que había ido muy lejos con lo que le dijo sobre Lori, pero estaba cansada. No era tiempo de seguir justificando cosas a gente que no le debía por que hacerlo.- Suéltame.-

\- Después de que mi mamá… ya sabes, Hershell me buscaba para charlar, aunque yo no quisiera.- Maggie seguía volteada, sin mirarlo, limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano libre.- Me contó cuando estuvo a punto de perderte por su culpa, lo del alcohol, tu madrastra.- Maggie se tensó escuchando las cosas que su papá había divulgado sobre ella.- y todo lo malo que pudo convertirte en un caso perdido, pero sin embargo… Glenn apareció y…-

\- No, Carl… - Maggie se volteó con los hombros bajos, vencida.- ¿Glenn te conto que lo aborde en la farmacia del pueblo, para tener sexo, apenas tres días de conocernos?- Carl abrió los ojos como plato y Maggie volvió a darse un golpe mental. ¡Estaba hablando con un pre cuasi adolescente sobre sexo con extraños! Sin lugar a duda sería excelente madre.- ¿Lo ves? No sabes todo sobre mí. No tienes por qué reclamarme cosas que no te corresponden.-

\- Me preocupo por ti, no quiero que vuelvas a…-

\- Acepto que se me fue de las manos lo del alcohol y la ira… Demonios, tanta ira.- Suspiro Maggie recibiendo el pañuelo que Carl le tendía.- Pero Glenn… Glenn calmó en mi lo que siempre costo encajar en la sociedad. Pero déjame decirte… A veces no encajar es lo mejor que te puede pasar. Esta soy yo.- Dijo dándose cuenta de la epifanía que estaba sintiendo.- Tengo sexo con extraños, y no tanto, digo cosas sin pensar y siempre voy a velar por ti. Es mi deber.- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, como cuando nació Judith.- ¿Puedes vivir con eso?-

\- Casi me matan tres caminantes por un galón de pudín de chocolate.- Dijo sonriendo de costado, a modo de disculpa.-

\- Oh… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras soltaba un intento de risa con llanto.- De verdad lamento lo que dije sobre…-

\- Fue una tontera, ni siquiera debí enojarme por eso.- Admitió Carl. Ambos sabían que el enojo era por Daryl.-

\- No quiero que trates mal a Daryl.-

\- Si tratará mal a Daryl terminaría con una flecha en el sombrero de policía.- Dijo Carl mientras comenzaban a volver al mini camping improvisado.- ¿Estás ahora con él?- Preguntó sin escrúpulos, dejándola parada en seco.-

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

\- Maggie…-

\- Demonios, no. Creo, no lo sé.- Maggie sintió cierto pánico escénico al volver a los autos.- ¿Por qué estoy hablando todas estas cosas contigo?- Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.-

\- Porque no tienes con quién.- Dijo Carl sin pensar y la miro avergonzado.- Lo siento.-

\- Es muy fácil decir estupideces, descuida.-

Ambos pensaron en Beth.

\- No sé, la verdad, no lo sé. Si te pones a pensar… todo esto es tu culpa, Grimmes menor.-

\- ¿Disculpa?- Dijo Carl con un tono de voz más relajado.-

\- Si no hubieras huido del bus escolar, nunca hubiera tenido que sobrevivir sola con Daryl.- Carl reconoció la situación y asintió. Maggie no supo si debía enojarse o agradecerle por ello.- Carl, no quiero que esto cambie lo que…-

\- No lo cambia, es solo que… no lo sé.-

 **\- Debemos enterrarlos**.- Dijo Maggie de repente sintiendo que eso era lo que les faltaba.-

\- ¿Enterrarlos?- Carl la miro como si de pronto hubiera enloquecido.-

\- Si… Enterrarlos, soltarlos, dejarlos ir.- Maggie comenzó a buscar en el suelo ramas y hojas dentro del todo sanas.- En nuestra mente siempre está la posibilidad de… ya sabes, pero… Nos costó un mes y medio encontrarnos nosotros… Sé sincero conmigo, ¿crees que vamos a encon…?-

\- No.- Dijo Carl bajando la cabeza.- No creo que encontremos jamás a Judith.- Dijo por primera vez en vos alta.-

\- Lo siento, Carl. – Se acercó a él y deposito un beso en su cabeza.- De verdad lo siento.-

\- Tienes razón, hay que dejarlos ir.-

Al cabo de tres horas, ya comidos y con energías renovadas, Carl y Maggie le explicaron a los demás lo que tenían que hacer, para poder seguir adelante y ver un futuro mejor en Terminus, sin acarrear el pasado. Daryl, con corte de cabello renovado, miraba en silencio el actuar de Maggie. Aún no le dirigía palabra alguna, ya que sinceramente no sabía que decirle.

Le parecía estúpido y le enojaba que dos personas que se habían llevado…. Con tanta naturalidad, conocimiento y sin pudor en la intimidad, ahora no se hablaran, pero ante la vista atenta de Rick y Michonne, prefería que siguiera así, y sólo quedarse con lo bueno de lo vivido. La miraba armar las cruces con las ramas y charlar animadamente con Carl, y sintió cierto recelo del niño. No sabía de qué habían hablado, solo que habían vuelto de la mano caminando y que, sin saber porque, él había recibido un corte de pelo que no había pedido.

Tenía tanta culpa encima que si Rick le hubiera pedido que se coloque una manzana en la cabeza y jugar a apuntar al blanco con su ballesta, él lo hubiera dejado.

\- Estamos listos.- Dijo Carl llamando a los demás, para que se acercaran a las pequeñas tumbas improvisadas al lado de los autos.- _Dad_ …-

\- Encontré esto…- Rick se acercaba caminando con unas flores semi marchitas en su mano, seguido por Michonne que había tallado en unas piedras sus nombres.-

Todos en silencio acomodaron las cruces, las flores y piedras talladas con los nombres de Hershell, Beth, Glenn y Judith.

Maggie se levantó del suelo abrumada, y con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de dolor noto que ella fue la que más había perdido en vida. Sus tres pilares estaban grabados en piedra con flores a su alrededor. Intento pasar saliva por su garganta pero no pudo, recién en ese instante era consciente de que los había perdido a todos, y no volverían jamás para darle un último beso o abrazo. Intentó alejarse de ahí corriendo pero dos manos la tomaron para que no se fuera. Bajo la mirada y encontró a Daryl tomándola de una mano, mientras estaba agachado sobre las tumbas, y a Carl en la otra mano, mirándola a los ojos con firmeza.

\- Está bien, Maggie. Estamos aquí.- Le dijo el niño dando convicción de su madurez. Maggie pasaba la mirada de Carl a Daryl y vio cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en un punto de su desesperación.- Esta todo bien.- Dijo mirando a Daryl que asintió.-

\- Es real…- Pudo soltar Maggie pese al nudo de su garganta.-

\- Siempre lo es.- Michonne dijo mientras con las manos la invitaba a agacharse con los demás. Daryl se levantó abruptamente y Maggie no tuvo fuerzas para llamarlo o buscarlo. Estaba sobrepasada de realidad.-

\- Toma.- Rick le dio unas flores para ella depositará en las tumbas de sus amados.-

\- Gracias, Rick…- Maggie lo miró pero Rick no compartió ese sentimiento de compañerismo con ella. Todos eran adultos, pero el único que la increpo y comentó su enojo por lo que había pasado anoche fue Carl.- Estoy… realmente agradecida de habernos encontrado.-

\- Yo también.- Michonne miraba las tumbas con suma seriedad, como si estuviera rezando por dentro.-

\- Esto es para… En fin.- Daryl apareció por detrás sobresaltándolos, se coló entre Carl y Maggie, haciendo que el chico rodara los ojos, entre divertido y fastidiado. Todos siguieron la mano del cazador, que dejo un osito de peluche verde, con un ojo faltante, sobre la tumba de Judith.-

Maggie lo miro con ojos como plato, buscando la mirada del cazador mientras este se sentaba a su lado. Daryl apenas la miro, y se encogió de hombros, como si lo que hubiera hecho no importara. Como si el osito que habían juntado su segundo día juntos, cuando todo iba mal, no estuviera entre ellos, sobre la tumba de Judith.

¿Todo este tiempo lo tuviste tú?- Susurró Maggie tocándole el antebrazo.-

\- Pensé…- No continuó la frase, todos entendieron lo que había pensado.-

A nadie pareció impórtale la mano de Maggie que viajo desde el antebrazo del hombre hasta su mano y le dio un leve apretón de cariño. Daryl volvió a asentir, pero alejo su mano de la de ella, rechazándola. Maggie volvió a mirar las tumbas, haciendo una nota mental que solo podía atender un problema a la vez. Ese hombre la llevaba de la ternura al odio, mientras despedía a su otro hombre.

 _Shit_.

Luego de que todos se despidieran y comenzaran a empacar para seguir el camino, Maggie seguía mirando las tumbas, dividida en sus pensamientos. Se miró su mano izquierda por última vez, y sin pensarlo dos veces, sobre la tumba de Glenn, dejo su anillo, y no volvió a mirar atrás.

* * *

Beluchisss: El Daryl retraido it's back! Jaja Sinceramente no imagino otra forma de actuar de el, luego de la intimidad con Maggie, más que esta. Así que enfoque el capitulo en enterrar sus pasados, sin preveer que les depara el futuro!

Reila Schiffer: Te soy sincera nunca pensé que tardaría tanto en escribir este capítulo! Me refiero que pasaron 15 capitulos para que se diera! Pero estoy satisfecha como quedo, me gusto hacerlo lo más realista posible, ya que nada es color de rosas (y ni olor a rosas tampoco) dentro de ese auto! Jajaja

isolinaadams: En este caso luego del sexo no vino lo mejor. Daryl no va a actuar para mejor, ya que su modo operandum es cagarla! Si no no seria Darylina 3 El mensaje privado no se envio, pero ahora si te envie otro y corrobore que se enviara! Jajaj


	17. - Lo correcto -

**¡Hola! Espero que hayan tenido unas hermosas fiestas, por mi parte, me tomé unas mini vacaciones de todo; pero ya volví con la historia y el resto de la vida misma,. Sin más preámbulos, aquí esta...**

 **¡Espero sus Mensajes/Reviews!**

* * *

Habían pasado aproximadamente cinco horas desde que Daryl había decidido borrar a Maggie de su mente y todo lo que podía pensar era que la muchacha, que caminaba dos metros delante de él, se había colocado ese enterito jardinero de jean solo para volverlo loco. Le quedaba ajustado sobre sus senos, dejando ver su musculosa verde agua que llevaba abajo y que apenas cubría los huesos marcados de su cadera.

Agradeció que la parte del jean sobre su trasero, fuera suelta, sino ya la hubiera tomado sin preámbulos a mitad de ese camino con los Grimmes y Michonne de espectadores.

La maldita resolución que había tomado de "No más granjera Greene" se volvió un fastidio total, pero él sabía que era lo correcto. Ajusto su ballesta a la espalda mientras seguía caminando y recordaba la charla que tuvo con Rick, apenas amaneció ese día.

 _El hombre se movía nervioso, como si regañara a un hijo en vez de hablar con un igual. Se sostenía las caderas en su típica postura policial y cambiaba el peso de su pierna constantemente, inquieto._

 _\- Escúpelo.- Dijo Daryl mientras se refregaba los ojos y encontraba irritante ese ir y venir de Rick.-_

 _\- Cuando veníamos camino a Terminus… Antes de cruzarnos con ustedes…- Rick carraspeo, sin saber si era correcto o no decirle eso a Daryl.- Encontramos uno de los carteles del lugar… Escrito con sangre.- Daryl se mojaba el rostro con agua de una cuba que estaba al lado de la Chevy, mientras Rick corroboraba que Maggie estuviera dormida en el auto.- Glenn lo escribió.-_

 _Daryl dejo de hacer sus quehaceres matutinos y bajo los brazos entre derrotado y confundido. ¿Por qué Rick le decía eso? ¿Acaso Glenn estaba vivo?_

 _\- ¿Qué decía… que escribió?- Pregunto con la voz rasposa.-_

\- " _Maggie, ve a Terminus"- Recitó Rick mirando de soslayo al cazador.- Daryl…_

 _\- ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? Díselo a ella- Señalo el auto, donde Maggie dormía plácidamente.-_

 _\- Daryl…- Daryl comenzó a moverse nervioso y Rick no pudo evitar recordar cuando apenas lo conoció, ese temperamental hombre que estaba al borde de cometer una locura por su hermano Merle.- Anoche… Llegue antes que los demás, pero los escuche.- Rick, nervioso y sintiéndose fuera de lugar, comenzó a cortar cabos de leña para calentar el agua y el desayuno, antes de partir.- Lo siento, yo…-_

 _Daryl se dejó caer al suelo a su lado. En vez de negarlo o rebatir con que no era de su importancia, se dejó hablar y demostrarse perdido ante lo que le pasaba. Su fuerte temperamento lo había reservado para cosas más hostiles y entendió que tiene una familia de su lado, razono Rick, sin poder evitar sentirse agradecido que ese hombre se cruzara en la vida de todos._

 _\- ¿Quieres hablar?- Pregunto Rick pasándole los troncos mientras Daryl los apilaba. El cazador se encogió de hombros y negó levemente.- ¿Desde cuándo…?-_

 _\- Anoche.- Dijo Daryl al cabo de un rato, pensando en salvaguardar la dignidad de Maggie.- Sólo anoche.- Remarcó.-_

 _\- ¿Era algo de una vez?- Preguntó Rick al rato, dándole tiempo al ciervo "bambi" abrirse y contar lo que le pasaba.-_

 _\- Eso dijo ella.- Dijo Daryl con su acento sureño muy por debajo. Seguía siendo un niño herido por dentro, remarco el policía a sus adentros.- ¿Crees que deba decirle?- Pregunto con la mirada fija en el fuego que se comenzaba a alimentar de leña.-_

 _\- No lo sé.- Admitió Rick desazonado.- Es algo que te corresponde a ti resolver. Puede que Glenn haya escrito eso, pero no sabemos si de verdad sigue con vida.- Remató Rick dándole cierta esperanza al cazador.- Daryl… ¿Cómo demonios…?- Rick dejo de trabajar y lo miro abatido. Daryl no sabía si su mirada era por el asombro de lo que había hecho con Maggie o como pudo hacer eso sabiendo que Maggie estaba con Glenn. En ese mismo instante Michonne salía de su carro y se estiraba con movimientos lánguidos y de yoga para contrarrestar la mala noche. Daryl se reincorporo rápidamente y desapareció en el bosque.-_

Daryl siguió caminando por la carretera absorto en sus pensamientos. "Está mal, está mal, está mal" se repetía a si mismo mientras no despegaba la mirada del trasero de la chica Greene. Ella volteó levemente y busco sus ojos, con cara de cachorro herido y él simplemente miro al frente, dispuesto a no dejarse abatir por esa mirada. La estaba lastimando y lo sabía.

Estaba dejando ir lo que posiblemente era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado durante ese apocalipsis, pero debía hacerlo. No iba a complicar más las cosas de lo que ya estaban. Aunque fuera un uno por ciento, era un uno por ciento de suerte de que su prometido estuviera vivo, y no iba a condenarla a una experiencia o vivencia mala, sólo por un capricho de él. La suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

Además, antes de acostarse con ella, ambos habían resuelto que sería algo de una sola vez, ¿Entonces por qué demonios ella lo miraba así? "Ooooh, vamos" Dijo la voz de Merle en su cabeza "¿Crees que si ese culito te dijera ahora de ir al bosque a echarse uno, tu no aceptarías? Ambos quedaron con ganas de más, lo cual es obvio… Eres un Dixon, hermanito".

Daryl sacudió la cabeza, molesto que cuestiones de falda lo distrajeran de la vida real y que la voz de Merle en su cabeza lo estuviera felicitando.

\- ¿Ahora estás con Maggie?-

\- Baja la voz, niño.- Daryl miro con cara de pocos amigos a Carl, que lo increpaba como si fuera un par.-

\- ¿Lo estas o no?-

\- ¿Cambiaría algo saberlo?- Pregunto luego de un rato, molesto.-

\- Sí, no debería preocuparme tanto por ella.- Admitió el niño con voz apacible, mirando a Maggie charlar con Michonne y encontrando paz en eso.- Porque sabría que alguien más vela por ella.-

\- Bueno, sigue preocupándote entonces.- Dijo Daryl resuelto y apuro el paso para dejarlo atrás. Carl sacudió la cabeza molesto, preguntándose si Maggie ya sabía que solo fue un polvo para Dixon.-

Más adelante Maggie intentaba sonsacar información de Daryl discretamente a un astuta Michonne.

\- Maggie…- Michonne comía un "twinke" mientras Maggie sentía sus mejillas arder y se abrazaba a si misma.- Tú no eres así.-

\- Tu no me conoces.- Increpó la chica con semblante serio pese al color vino tinto que iba tomando su rostro.-

\- Yo creo que si… El acostarte con Dixon, dentro de esa Chevy de lujo, esa es la Maggie de la que Beth me hablo ocasionalmente. La que mata walkers a la par de los hombres y calla a Merle con la mirada.- Maggie levanto el rostro y la miro atónita, esperando otra respuesta de la mujer.- Pero… Que me preguntes cosas sobre Daryl, entablando una "charla de chicas".- Hizo la mueca de los dedos.- Esta no eres tu.- Rio, tratando de calmar el rojo de la cara de la chica.- ¿Tan bueno es Dixon?- Dijo de pronto riendo y logrando que Maggie la codeara y sonriera.-

\- Pensé que estabas enojada.-

\- No, enojada no. Si sorprendida.- Admitió la mujer mientras miraba al frente, donde dos caminantes asomaban.- ¿Dixon? ¿En serio?-

\- ¿Rick?¿En serio?- Michonne abrió los ojos bien grandes y enmudeció.- No eres la única que puede leer a las personas.- Se mofó Maggie adelantándose a Michonne y tomando a uno de los caminantes con su cuchillo, justo en el ojo.-

\- Oh, _honey_ … No te leí _ **, te escuche**_.- Rio la mujer ante la cara perpleja de Maggie que tembló visiblemente ante la flecha que pasaba por su oreja derecha y se insertaba en el cráneo del otro caminante. Michonne con la katana en alto, miro a Daryl con cara de pocos amigos.- Innecesario, Dixon.- y retomó el rumbo junto a Maggie, que aún no salía de su estupor.-

\- Pensé que Carl te había dicho.- Admito la chica sintiendo estúpida por actuar así.-

\- Básicamente todos los escuchamos y pretendimos que no.- Le paso la botella con agua mientras se refrescaba con las manos húmedas el cuello.- Eres ruidosa, niña.-

\- Oh, Michonne, por el amor de…- Maggie tomo el agua entre sus manos y se mojó el rostro para ver si ese color rojo que le quemaba el rostro entero se iba…-

\- Mi mamá tenía la costumbre de arreglarlos el cabello cuando sabía que algo andaba mal y no queríamos decirle.- Dijo la negra al cabo de unos minutos. Maggie estaba genuinamente confundida y atolondrada y la ayudaría en lo que pudiera.- Le corte el cabello a Daryl por eso, pensé que lograría abrirse y comentarme algo, algo en lo que yo pudiera ayudar, y sentirme útil.- Maggie noto que Michonne quería ganarse su lugar en esa rara familia.- Pero el hombre es más duro que una piedra, acepto el corte a renga dientes y ninguno de mis temas de charla fue aceptado.- Michonne hizo los ojos al cielo.- Lo bueno es que le corte esas mechas inmundas.- Razonó con leve enojo ante lo desalineado que siempre lucía él.-

\- ¿Le has cortado el pelo a Rick?- Pregunto Maggie súbitamente codeando a la mujer que soltó una carcajada, para nada típica de ella.-

\- No a tu manera, Greene.- Y Maggie explotó de la risa.-

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, el tobillo de Maggie no molestaba más y tenían bastantes provisiones para tres días más. Daryl cazó un cervatillo de tamaño considerable y la disputa de si descansaban y lo comían o seguían caminando se abrió.

\- No tenemos los autos para descansar, y luego de comer, vamos a estar cansados.- Dictaminó Rick con semblante preocupado.-

\- Nadie te obliga a comerte medio ciervo.- Maggie estaba de brazos cruzados, buscando el apoyo de alguien más para parar un rato. Le importaba tres cuernos el ciervo, quería tomarse un momento a solas con Daryl para increparlo y resolver sus problemas de una maldita vez.-

\- Es pura proteína.- Dijo Michonne pensante. Aunque sabía las verdaderas intenciones de la ojiverde, ella quería llenarse de combustible para seguir.- Además, no hace falta comerlo todo, puedo hacer charqui.-

Todos la miraron con cara de incrédulos, inclusive Maggie.

\- Salar la carne cruda del animal así se conserva por mucho tiempo. Inclusive podría llegar apta para consumo a Terminus.-

Luego de discutir levemente, Rick acepto la premisa de Michonne ganándose una sonrisa de su parte. Ella le dijo que le enseñaría a hacerlo, así que se adentraron todos al bosque y levantaron un campamento que usarían solo por las horas que llevara cocinar el ciervo y para hacer el famoso "charqui". Daryl aviso que se iría a buscar más agua al linde del pequeño rio y limpiar sus flechas, a lo que Maggie lo miro, buscando su mirada y siendo ignorada completamente. Volteó la mirada al resto del grupo y vio la mirada intensa de Carl posarse en ella. El niño le asintió levemente, y se volteaba hacia su padre y Michonne para ver lo que hacían. Maggie, sintiéndose agradecida por el acto del niño, se volteó y fue en busca de Daryl.

Oh, sí, la iba a escuchar.

Apuró los pasos con furia, haciendo ruido con las ramas en el suelo, pero poco le importaba. Cuando lo diviso, caminar con esa maldita altanería que tenía, apuro el paso para alcanzarlo. No supo porque, puede que sea por instinto y enojo, pero alzó la mano para abofetearlo cuando estaba a pasos de él. Daryl se volteó rápidamente y la tomo de la muñeca que quedó tendida en el aire.

\- ¿Qué demonios, Greene?- La miraba como el primer día que estuvieron solos desde la prisión, y eso le cayó como un vacío al estómago doloroso.- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?-

\- ¿Tú que pensabas hacer?- Le respondió enojada mientras recuperaba su mano y se sobaba la muñeca adolorida.- ¿Por qué demonios me ignoras?- Daryl bufó y soltó un inaudible "no lo hago" y se volteó para dirigirse al caudal del río.- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me dices que no lo haces en el mismo puto instante que lo haces?- Maggie volvió a apurar el paso mientras Daryl cerraba los ojos serenándose, esto iba a ser difícil.- ¡DARYL!-

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Maggie quedo parada en seco mientras el hombre, que se había volteado molesto, la miraba de una manera aterrorizante y totalmente falta de afecto e interés.- ¿Qué es taaaan importante de decir que me sigues como un maldito perro faldero?- Una abofeteada cruzo el rostro de Daryl de manera sorpresiva. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, en seco, enojados y frustrados. Maggie levanto la mano de vuelta pero el hombre la tomo con fuerza y empujo el cuerpo de la chica, con su propio cuerpo hasta la dura corteza de un roble. Maggie hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, al tener incrustada en la espalda varias ramas y protuberancias del árbol pero no se quejó en ningún momento. Algo mágico sucedía entre ellos, y ella estaba segura que él lo sabía, pero le costaba admitir. Jamás tuvo esa especie de sincronización, excitación y naturalidad al tener sexo con otra persona. En ningún momento se sintió inhibida, con vergüenza o fuera del momento. Daryl y Maggie fueron uno, y ella no iba a dejar las cosas así.

Sintió todo el torso del hombre pegado a su vientre y senos, y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo entre sus piernas. Daryl seguía tomando su muñeca, pero ella ya no impartía resistencia, se dedicaba a mirar cada uno de sus movimientos y sostenerle la mirada, de forma altanera. Él pudo sentir crecer su erección y se alejó de ella, dejándola sola pegada al árbol.

\- Daryl…-

\- Vete de aquí, Maggie. Basta.- Dijo el hombre cansinamente.-

\- No me iré a ningún lado, hasta que por lo menos hablemos… ¡Esto no era parte del trato!- Exclamó cruzándose de brazos, sin querer, realzando su busto a la vista del cazador.-

\- ¿Qué trato? Era simplemente un polvo, Greene.- A Maggie le dolió su forma de expresarlo, pero decidió dejar pasar el lado bruto de Dixon de lado.-

\- Si, era simplemente "un polvo", pero eso no implicaba esto.- Señalo el espacio vacío entre ambos.-

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Daryl a renga dientes, ya que la chica lo miraba expectante esperando una respuesta.-

\- ¡Perderte!- Dijo dolida, mientras dejaba salir su bronca.- No me hablas, no me buscas, apenas me diriges la mirada, siento que volvimos al maldito día uno, cuando apenas escapamos de la prisión.- Dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Visto de afuera parecía un acto de celos.-

\- Cállate, Greene. Estas inventando cosas, ahora vete.- Dijo Daryl esquivo. Se agacho en el caudal de agua y limpio las flechas, evidentemente incomodo, esperando que su erección se bajara para volver al campamento.-

\- ¿Estoy inven…? ¿Ahora me tratas de loca?- Maggie lo empujo levemente y Daryl se levantó molesto. ¿No se daba cuenta que el intentaba hacer lo correcto? Borrarse de la vida de ella, volver antes del "día uno" era lo mejor para cuando ella se reencontrara con Glenn. Maldita egoísta.-

\- ¡Basta!- Daryl se levantó y retomo camino para volver a la prisión.-

\- **Cobarde**.- Le dijo Maggie dolida cuando el paso a su lado. Daryl se detuvo en seco, quedaron pegados hombro con hombro mirando en diferentes direcciones. Daryl bajo la mirada, a sabiendas que Maggie JAMÁS dejaría de insistir por buscar su amistad y quizás algo más, y que él, buscaría lo mejor para ella, lo cual no era él.- Eres un cobarde.- Repitió Maggie conteniendo las lágrimas.-

\- Si…- La voz de Daryl salió masculina y dictaminante.- Puede ser.- Carraspeo, sabiendo que lo que diría ahora cambiaría todo para siempre.- Pero tú solo fuiste una cogida, un alivio de mis malditas pelotas, de una noche, y no lo puedes aceptar.-

Alcanzó a vislumbrar, antes de seguir su camino, como el rostro de Maggie se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor, seguido del llanto, y sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él, al verla así.

Más precisamente, ser **él** , el causante de ese dolor.


	18. - Reclamada -

\- - No tengo hambre, gracias.- Maggie susurró las palabras y sólo Carl pudo escucharla. El chico dejo la porción de carne cerca de ella, por si cambiaba de parecer, y no disimulo su cara de enojo ante Daryl.-

\- - No sabes lo que te pierdes.- Dijo Michonne devorando su ración. Maggie le dedico una sonrisa de lado, pero sus ojos no fueron parte de la misma. Michonne bajo el trozo de carne que comida y la miro con esos grandes ojos investigadores.- Okey…- Dijo lentamente mirando al cazador, que comía con voracidad su porción sin mirar a nadie.- ¿Saldremos en un rato?- Le preguntó a Rick buscando un cambio rotundo de tema.-

\- - Si, apenas se seque la carne, saldremos. En unas cuantas horas estaremos en Terminus y descansados…-

\- - Y bañados.- Acotó Carl haciendo una mueca de asco ante todos.-

\- - Y bañados – Continuó su padre.- Tendremos otro panorama, ya lo verán.- Aseguro echando una mirada de pena a Maggie que estaba sumida en su propio dolor y no se molestaba en disimularlo.-

Generalmente era ella la que usaba a los hombres, siempre había funcionado así en su vida. En el único momento que alguien "viró" las cosas, fue cuando Dylan se aprovecho de su adicción y ella dependía de el para disfrutar sus adicciones libremente. El golpe que le asesto Daryl una hora atrás, la hizo volver a sentir esa codependencia de las drogas y alcohol intensamente. Se sintió traicionada, abusada. Que todo lo que ellos habían compartido y todo lo que los había unido fuera solamente para llevarla a la cama… Era una mierda. Una mierda tan grande como Daryl Dixon.

Su yo consciente le decía que se lo había advertido, que Daryl no era confiable. Pero ahí estaba ella, dolida por abrirle las piernas y que para él no haya significado nada.

\- - Iré a asearme, antes de partir.- Le dijo a Michonne al oído y ella asintió, dándole un leve apretón de brazo antes que se levantara. Una vez que ella los perdió del campo visual, la negra vio como Daryl levantaba la vista y miraba a la chica que buscaba una bolsa de productos de higiene, sin que ella lo notara.

Michonne puso los ojos en blanco.

Maggie se adentro al linde del bosque y el caudal de agua, no se iba a alejar mucho, pero necesitaba un momento a solas, dejar fluir lo que la atormentaba por dentro y que precisamente no quería que el viera. Se acercó al arroyito mojo un pedazo de tela que ella usaba para limpiarse. Se lo paso en el cuello, el rostro y por último las axilas. Lo enjuago y devolvió a la bolsa. Uso unas cuantas gotas de un perfume que le había regalado Michonne unas horas antes. La mujer tuvo la suerte de saquear una farmacia y obtener varios artículos de limpieza antes de encontrar a Carl y Rick. Se puso desodorante y saco una camiseta de manga larga amarilla. Se iba a cambiar ya que de noche refrescaba mucho y no quería enfermar. Se quito los tirantes del enterito de jean, que colgaron sobre sus caderas y se quitó la musculosa sudada. Disponía colocarse la camiseta cuando sintió el filo de una navaja pinchar su cuello delgado, sintiendo esa presión tan horrenda en su ser. Trago saliva y en ese instante fue consciente del frio que hacía en el lugar.

\- - No grites, princesa…. Tú y…- La voz le resultaba familiar, pero no se dejó intimidar.-

\- - ¡MICHONNE!- Maggie gritó a pleno pulmón, ganándose una patada detrás de sus rodillas, haciendo que cayera al suelo, pudo impedir su caída total con las manos, mientras su atacante la tomaba firmemente del cuello y le tiraba el cabello, exponiendo su cuello y torso que solo cubría el brassier rosado. Sabía que había hecho bien, eso se lo había enseñado Daryl. Sorprender a tu atacante antes de lo esperado. Y en ese caso, ella necesitaba ayuda.-

\- - Hija de puta… hija de puta. ¿Acaso no aprendiste la otra vez?- Sintió el aliento putrefacto sobre su oído y se estremeció "¿La otra vez?". El hombre hecho todo su cuerpo sobre ella, aún de espalda, haciendo que ella se recostara sobre la tierra, clavándose ramitas y hojas en el pecho, vientre y rostro. Olisqueo su cuello perfumado y suspiro.- Hola, princesa…-

\- - Len.- Daryl apuntaba con su ballesta a su ex compañero de apocalipsis sin inmutarse. El tono fue fuera de lo normal, seco, agresivo y posesivo.- Déjala ir.-

\- - ¿Tanto recuerdas mi nombre que se lo contaste a tus amiguitos?- Le pregunto a Maggie mientras sobaba su erección en el trasero de ella, que soltó insultos y gimió desesperadamente para sacárselo de encima. Len le volvió a hablar sobre el oído.- ¿Tanto me extrañaste? ¿Pensabas en mi mientras te lo cogías a él?-

El bosque se heló por completo. Rick sostenía su arma apuntando al hombre que no se inmutaba al tener a cuatro personas apuntándole a matar, mientras el disfrutaba de la calidez del cuerpo de la granjera. Ese extraño venía siguiéndolo de anoche, razono Rick, al saber el dato del embrollo de Daryl y Maggie.

La muchacha levantó el rostro apenas, buscando la mirada de Daryl, quién camino dos pasos más cerca de ellos, deseoso y desesperado de quitárselo de encima. Maggie era puro dolor, tristeza y miedo en ese mismo instante.

\- - Quédate donde estas, vaquero, si no quieres terminar peor que ella.- Daryl sintió la boca de una pistola apuntarle en la nuca y cerró los ojos por dos segundos, abatido. Claro que Len no estaba solo. Se dejó cegar esos segundos al ver a Maggie vulnerable, en vez de pensar un ataque certero.- vamos, deja tu magnifica ballesta en el suelo y levanta las manos, disfruta el show que mi amigo Len te va a regalar.- En ese mismo instante tres hombres más salieron de las penumbras e hicieron lo mismo con Rick, Michonne y Carl.-

\- - Yo quiero la negra.- Dijo Lou y por instinto Rick protegió el cuerpo de Michonne. Joe rio a carcajadas seguido de sus amigos mientras le partía la culata de su arma en la cabeza de Rick. El policía cayó al suelo levemente mareado, sintiendo unas gotas calientes de sangre escurrirse por su rostro y desembocar en su nariz.-

\- - Muchachos, no hagan estupideces, ¿Si?- Dijo Joe con voz cansina.- Ustedes sí que nos llevaron trabajo, y no estoy dispuesto a hacérselas más fácil, matándolos de un tiro, cuando tengo toda la noche para disfrutar.-

\- - Joe… Joe…- Daryl llamo a Joe, aún con las manos en alto, sin quitar la mirada fija de Maggie. La muchacha había dejado de pelear, ya que eso le había valido varios apretones de senos, golpes de su cabeza contra la tierra y presión sobre sus muñecas de forma insoportable. Len, absorto en su alrededor, solo estaba sentado sobre el trasero de ella y sostenía firmemente las muñecas de ella.- Joe, soy yo…-

\- - Daryl Dixon…- Dijo Joe acercándose al rostro del cazador y sorprendiéndose.- ¡Mierda, muchachos! Es Dixon, vivito y coleando…- Rio de costado tomando el rostro de Daryl con ambas manos, corriéndole el cabello de la cara y zarandeándolo. Daryl no se inmuto.- ¡Mierda! Estas bien vivo, muchacho.- Lo miró fijo, disfrutando el momento.- Mal momento para ostentar tu vida, _kid_.-

\- - Joe, **la reclamo**.- Dijo Daryl sin cambiar el tono de voz y manteniendo el cuerpo erguido, sin pestañear.- **Maggie Greene es mía, está reclamada**.- Dijo de manera tajante, como si los hombres estuvieran dispuestos a respetar su reclamo, seguro.- Maggie es mía.- Repitió con convicción.-

\- - Niño… Perdiste el poder de reclamar en el maldito instante que decidiste salvar a esa puta que nos robó ¿Recuerdas, Darylina?- Joe estaba molesto por el atrevimiento de Daryl, apuntó a la cara de Daryl y cuando la bala salió, apenas le rozo la oreja derecha. Carl y Michonne gritaron desesperados, pero Daryl no se inmuto. Pequeñas gotas de sangre ladearon su oreja y cayeron por su lóbulo de manera continua, pero el cazador seguía mirando a Joe con determinación. Maggie había dejado de pelear en el instante que oyó el disparo, conteniendo el aire.-

\- - Es la última vez que te advierto.- Dijo Daryl con la voz levemente elevada ya que sólo oía un pitido en su oído gracias al disparo.- Maggie Greene- Señalo a Maggie que estaba absorta en su mirada.- Es mía, está reclamada.- Maggie lo miró y pese a todo el caos que se daba alrededor de ellos, Daryl le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad, para que ella absorbiera algo de eso.-

\- - Admito que tienes bolas.- Dijo Joe moviéndose detrás de él. Ahora veamos si tienes el estómago de ver esto.- Tomó a Daryl por detrás bajo sus axilas y le sostuvo la cabeza firmemente. Los demás hicieron lo mismo con sus presas mientras Len tomaba el pase libre que le daba Joe asintiendo para hacerlo suyo con Maggie.-

Maggie comenzó a gritar de manera desesperada, mientras se zarandeaba de manera incontrolable. Len, lamentablemente era mucho más fuerte que ella, y en dos simples movimientos la dio vuelta boca arriba y ató sus manos con un fino precinto de seguridad que se le metía en la carne de sus muñecas cada vez que se movía desesperada.

Se relamió ante todos mientras disponía a quitarse el cinturón y abrirse los pantalones.

\- - Esta reclamada.- Volvió a decir de Daryl mientras forcejeaba con Joe. Intentaba alcanzar la chaqueta del hombre donde sabía que tenía su apreciada navaja del su padre. Deseaba con todo su corazón que no la hubiera perdido.- La tocas y te reventaré, maldito hijo de puta.-

\- - Oh, Dixon, como disfrutaré esto.- Le dijo Len riendo de forma sádica. Bajo su rostro hasta dar con el cuello de Maggie mientras le sostenía firmemente las manos arriba y ambas piernas estiradas e inmóviles. Maggie soltó un alarido de dolor cuando Len mordió su cuello hasta sangrar.-

Todo sucedió rápidamente.

Daryl dio con la navaja de Joe y en escasos segundos la desenfundo y rozó su abdomen con ella. No logro lastimarlo pero si desconcertarlo y hacer que lo soltara. Sin perder tiempo, Daryl incrusto la navaja en su oído y Joe cayó al suelo como una bolsa de papas. La misma navaja Daryl la tiro con certera puntería sobre la mejilla del hombre que sostenía a Michonne, logrando que la soltara al mujer. Michonne se volteó y pateo al hombre en el pecho. Al mismo tiempo Daryl lanzaba su cuchillo, el que siempre guardaba en la bota, a Rick. El atacante del policía y el niño ya los habían soltado debido a la sorpresa. Daryl no se detuvo a observar, y corrió hacia Maggie. Le dio una patada certera, estilo puntapié, a Len, quién cayó hacia atrás con gracia y con un golpe seco. Maggie se encogió haciéndose un bollito en el suelo y llorando a moco tendido, alejándose mentalmente del momento, sin fuerzas de existir.

Daryl le quito la navaja a Len de sus manos y se tiro encima de él, fuera de sí.

\- - Te dije que era mía, te dije que estaba reclamada.- Le dijo firmemente al oído, sintiendo cada grito desgarrante de Len cuando lo apuñalaba de fuertes estocadas en el abdomen.- Mía.- Estocada.- Mía.- Estocada.- Es mía.- Dos estocadas más. Len estaba ahogándose en su propia sangre y emitía horrorosas gárgaras con la misma.-

\- - Daryl - Una voz lejana lo llamó y el cazador se dejó caer hacía atrás lanzando la navaja lejos de él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el temple como en ese instante.-

Miro a su alrededor aun escuchando el agudo sonido en su oído. Rick remataba a los amigos de Len y Joe, Michonne sacudía su katana manchada en sangre y Carl lo buscaba con la mirada, con el rostro tenido en sangre y con pánico en ella, ya que Maggie no reaccionaba a su agarre, y seguía tendida en el suelo en posición fetal, llorando, sin dejar que nadie la ayudara. Carl tiraba de ella para que se reincorporara del suelo, pero la chica, sólo vestida con el corpiño y el jean jardinero a medio prender, no dejaba que la tocara, llorando y haciendo fuerza para pegarse al suelo.

Daryl, se arrastró rápidamente, dejando el cuerpo de Len de lado y acercándose a Maggie y Carl.

\- - No quiere que la toquen.- Dijo Carl en voz baja, arrodillado junto a su amiga.-

\- - Ve por mi poncho, en el campamento, Carl.- Indicó Daryl absorto mirando el cuerpo de Maggie. ¿Cómo es posible que la haya puesto en el mismo problema uno y otra vez? Maggie sería feliz sin él, sin él y su maldito pasado.- Maggie.-

\- - Es inútil…- Dijo Carl mientras se levantaba abatido e iba en busca de la prenda de vestir.- Malditos hijos de puta.- Masculló pasando al lado del cuerpo de Joe y pisando su mano tendida.-

\- - Maggie.- Volvió a repetir Daryl dejando caer su mano sobre el brazo de la chica, que se protegía la cabeza en posición fetal.- Soy yo, Maggie.-

Michonne observo, de manera pasiva y atraída por el cuadro que completaban ellos dos. Daryl pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de la chica, que sin oponer resistencia, se dejó levantar y se aferró con fuerza a la chaqueta de cuero del hombre. Daryl se sentó en el suelo y con fuerza coloco a Maggie entre sus piernas, como acunándola.

Maggie oculto el lloroso rostro bajo su cuello y dejaba que el hombre la tomara por la cintura y la cabeza, zarandeándola levemente.

\- - ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó al oído mientras mortificado, a medida que la miraba descubría más y más heridas en el cuerpo de Maggie. Era un maldito dejavú. La mordida del cuello aún sangraba y su busto y vientre estaba rasguñado y herido por el roce de las ramas y piedras del suelo. Las muñecas estaban en carne viva, y Daryl le corto el precinto con el cuchillo que tenía a mano.-

\- - No.- Dejo escapar Maggie con la voz rasposa y sincera.- No lo estoy.- No abría los ojos desde que Len desapareció de su campo visual gracias a la patada de Daryl. Temía abrirlos, temía que ese olor amaderado que la desquiciaba la dejara de acompañar.-

\- - Lo estarás.- Aseguro Rick que se acercó a ellos cautelosamente, rompiendo el encanto. Michonne se acercó y le tendió una botellita de agua a la chica.- Dámelo a mí.- Dijo Daryl autoritariamente. La negra se lo cedió mientras admiraba el comportamiento estoico y calculador del hombre. La mujer rozó levemente la mano de Rick y le indico que volvieran al campamento, para hacer un lugar de descanso para Maggie.-

Rick remato el cadáver de Len, para que no se convirtiera, y Daryl y Maggie quedaron solos.

\- - Lo siento.- Dijo Daryl tomándola fuertemente de la cintura y la cabeza. La acunaba con desesperación, como si ello recuperaría rápidamente el estado deplorable de Maggie.- Lo siento tanto.-

Maggie sostenía los ojos cerrados, pero había dejado de llorar. Carl, sin emitir sonido apareció y le entrego el poncho. La envolvió en él, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, dejando solo el rostro libre, que Maggie hecho hacía atrás, apoyándose en el pecho de Daryl.

\- - Te haces mucho problema por una cogida de una noche, Dixon.- Maggie hizo una mueca de dolor al hablar luego de haber gritado como loca. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo los párpados enormemente pesados para lo que eran.-

\- - Fue la mejor cogida de mi vida, Greene.- Daryl intento bromear, pero el chiste fue de mal gusto y tenso. Cumplió su cometido al ver que Maggie sonreía levemente, sin mostrar los dientes y le pegaba en la panza por debajo del poncho.- Lo siento.-

\- - Me salvaste el culo, no te disculpes.- Dijo Maggie volviendo a cerrar los ojos adolorida.-

\- - Gracias a mí, estos hijos de puta te arruinaron la vida.-

\- - Me hubiera cruzado con ellos, contigo o sin ti.- Maggie admitió mientras se esforzaba en abrir los ojos para mirarlo.- Agradezco que fue contigo.- Dijo sincera acomodándose y sacando su mano fuera del poncho. Acarició el rostro de Daryl que, hipnotizado, la dejaba hacer, a sabiendas que estaba mal.-

\- - Maggie…- Dijo el cazador, suplicando mentalmente que la caricia terminara, era demasiado para él.- Por favor.- Pidió pese que él no quería que terminara.-

\- - Mañana…- Maggie carraspeo y se enderezó levemente. Estaba perdida al tenerlo cerca. Ambos lo estaban.- Mañana seguiré siendo lo que fui en estas últimas horas para ti. Desapareceré, no te molestare, podrás volver a ser el mismo Daryl Dixon ermitaño de siempre.- Daryl la escuchaba atento, mirando cómo se mordía el labio inferior ante la duda, como batía las pestañas espesas y mojadas por haber estado llorando y como, pese a estar despeinada y herida, estaba más hermosa que nunca.- Pero hoy… Ahora. No me niegues esto, por favor.- Susurró antes de besarlo.-


	19. - Debut y despedida -

**Con un inicio de año turbulento, vacaciones, mudanza, perdida de laptop y demás (demaseeessss) acá estoy nuevamente lista para quedarme. Vuelvo con mi historia y dispuesta como siempre a recibir todo lo que tengan que decirme! xD Feliz y hermoso Marzo!**

 **Capitulo dedicado a isolinaadams :)**

* * *

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio como Maggie se colocaba la camiseta amarilla sobre el brassier rosado. Sus dedos temblaban aún, y no, no era por el miedo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y tragó saliva, que con la garganta rasposa, todo lo que hizo fue doler.

Era débil. La carne era débil, como decía el dicho. Específicamente, la carne de ella lo hacía débil. Maggie le pidió una sola vez que no la rechazara y cayó ante esos ojos verdes como siempre.

Esa vez, había sido completamente distinta a la primera. Era una despedida, y él lo sabía.

"Debut y despedida", pensó con un dejo de enojo en su turbulenta mente. Seguía fingiendo que estaba dormido en el medio del bosque, tirado y arropado con el inmenso poncho, que les sirvió de cama y frazada al mismo tiempo. Escuchaba como Maggie rebuscaba en la bolsa de higiene, alcohol y un trozo de tela. Tenía que desinfectar las heridas de sus muñecas, sino no quería que se infectaran.

¿Qué clase de animal era? Ella estaba herida, y si bien, la chica había iniciado todo, él tuvo que haberla parado. Por lo contrario, la poseyó en medio del bosque, con los Grimmes y Michonne a escasos metros, rodeados de cuerpos asesinados con sus mismas manos, y una Maggie demasiado inestable de mente para entender lo que estaba pasando.

Pero se equivocaba.

Maggie entendía todo.

La morena levanto la mirada hacía él y Daryl continuó pretendiendo dormir. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo la turbulencia de todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente y repercutían en su cuerpo visiblemente. Le costó varios segundos poder abrir la botellita de alcohol, porque sus torpes dedos no respondían.

¿En qué se había convertido? ¿Eso era normal?

Suspiro cansinamente. Era increíble como todo se le había ido de las manos. Con cuidado de no emitir ningún sonido, se limpió las muñecas heridas y con un trozo de la blusa que había usado previamente, se vendo ambas muñecas.

No quería volver con Michonne y los demás. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlos y tener que explicar todo lo que había pasado. Se sentó cruzando ambas piernas y se quedó mirándolo dormir. O al menos eso parecía. Ella sabía que estaba atento a todo, solo que no quería enfrentarla.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Maggie levanto la mirada asustada y se abrazó a si misma por inercia al ver a Michonne cerca de ellos. La muchacha se levantó del suelo y la llamo con un movimiento de cabeza, lejos de Daryl.- Te traje esto.- Le tendió un trozó de "charqui", la carne seca y salada, que Maggie aceptó con gusto.-

\- No quiero hablar de eso.- Dijo señalando el cuerpo abatido de Len, tirado en el suelo.- Al fin esa historia termino.-

\- No tienes que hablar de lo que no quieres.- Susurró Michonne tocándole el hombro, a lo que Maggie rechazo el contacto.-

\- Lo siento, yo…-

\- Maggie, está bien.- Michonne dejo caer los brazos, queriendo meterse en la mente de la morena de alguna manera.- Solo quiero saber si estás bien.-

\- Yo…- Maggie se tapó la boca, sorprendida por el llanto abrazador que subió por su garganta y amenazó con emitir sonido por su boca.- Oh, maldita sea…-

Michonne extendió los brazos, dejando que sea ella la que se acercara por consuelo, sin obligarla ni someterla.

La realidad había pegado en la cabeza de la chica de la peor manera.

Len la había encontrado de vuelta. Y por unos pelos, de vuelta no logro su cometido. ¿Por qué? Por el maldito bastardo envuelto en el poncho.

\- Está bien, _girl_ … Está bien. Nada malo paso.- Susurró la negra, tratando de calmarla.- ¿Por qué no lo despiertas? Vamos al campamento, ya colocamos las latas en el perímetro y podrás dormir tranquila.-

\- No, Michonne, no está bien. Este mundo no está bien… Yo no estoy bien.- Dijo Maggie entregada a los brazos de la mujer que la consolaba.- ¿Qué pasa si Glenn está vivo? ¿Qué pasa si lo encontramos? Soy una mala persona, ya que no pienso en eso. ¡Pienso en eso!- Dijo apretando los dientes para no levantar la voz, separándose de la mujer y señalando el bulto que era Daryl en el suelo.- ¿En qué momento paso esto? ¿Cuándo dejo de importarme encontrar a Glenn con vida?-

Michonne la miro y dejo que todo el dolor que tenía Maggie brotara por sus poros. Sabía que solo tenía que escucharla y no acotar nada, pero las cosas que Maggie decía, la forma en que se auto incriminaba y echaba la culpa sobre todo hizo que al final, cuando la chica se frotaba los ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas, le dijera:

\- Dejo de importarte cuando sabías que había algo mejor… O, tal vez no mejor, capaz que algo igual de bueno pero de forma distinta.- Maggie la miro con ojos llorosos, sumamente confundida.-

\- ¿De qué… hip… hablas?-

\- Cuando Merle… Hizo lo que hizo… Glenn solo pensaba en… No pensó en lo que tu necesitabas.- Dijo de forma tranquila, dejando que Maggie entendiera su punto.- Hay personas en este mundo que si saben lo que quieres y te ayudan a conseguirlo.- La mujer tomo un pañuelito apenas sucio de su bolsillo y limpió las lágrimas de la chica.- Despiértalo, así vamos a dormir.- Le dijo mientras le daba un simple apretón de manos y se iba.-

¿Qué quería Maggie en realidad?

Demonios, como extrañaba a Beth, ella tendría la palabra justa.

Maggie le había prometido convertirse en un fantasma al día siguiente. Volver a ser los mismos extraños que fueron en la granja y la prisión. Y la verdad. La maldita verdad era que no sabía lo que quería, y tenía miedo por cada diferente opción que la vida le ofrecía.

Daryl le había dado sin preámbulos, lo que ella necesitaba cuando ella se lo pidió. Sólo quería intimidad, sentirse segura, sentirse parte de él por unos instantes y barrer todo el mal que Len y sus amigotes le habían hecho. No había hecho nada malo, no se había enojado con ella. La protegió y velo por ella, como esas últimas semanas había sido. Había hecho que su mundo tiemble como pocas veces había pasado y eso la aterraba. Ella no era así. Y no podía serlo, mucho menos por un hombre.

Dio unos pasos hacía Daryl, con el corazón en la boca. Al notar que la chica no avanzaba, Daryl salió de su poncho/coraza y se sentó en el suelo, sin mirarla.

Maggie cortó la distancia entre ellos y se agacho a la altura de la cara del hombre.

\- Necesito…- Volvió a morderse el labio de forma inconsciente, y sin pensarlo su mano toco el tosco rostro del hombre.- Daryl, yo…-

\- No hace falta que digas nada, Greene.- Le dijo el cazador, quitando la mano de la chica de su rostro y levantándose del suelo.-

\- Si, si hace falta, Daryl, por favor.- Maggie se cruzó de brazos y suspirando mientras se levantaba del suelo.- No te alejes, Daryl.-

\- Maggie…-

\- Esto no volverá a pasar.- Dijo Maggie rápidamente, tratando de no levantar la voz. Daryl se volteó y la miro, con esa forma tan peculiar, como si mirara a una presa en vez de una persona.- Esto no volverá a pasar.- Repitió la chica y se acercó unos tres pasos al hombre.- Cumpliré con lo que te dije antes de que pasara.- Dijo Maggie con un tono de voz profundo y sincero, dejando a Daryl hechizado, sin poder emitir palabra. Maggie era una criatura fantástica de lograr eso en el solo hablándole.- Pero… por favor, Daryl… No dejes de ser mi amigo.- Pidió la chica bajando la cabeza.- No puedo tenerte como en la prisión o como allá en mi casa, no podría soportarlo.- Admitió cerrando los ojos. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver el cuerpo de Len y eso la atemorizaba, por más que estuviera muerto.- Por favor.- Suplicó Maggie Greene. La gran Maggie Greene, jinete de caballos agresivos, la que siempre estaba dispuesta a acabar con caminantes y siempre se creyó superior a él.-

\- Maggie…-

\- Daryl, please…- El llanto brotó por sus labios y lo intento contener nuevamente con la mano.- Perdí muchas cosas en estos meses, no quiero perderte a ti también.- Dijo suplicando. Desconociendo en lo que se había convertido.-

\- Maggie.- El tono del cazador era conciliador, pero ella aún no era capaz de abrir los ojos.- Mírame.- Ordenó con voz grave.-

El hechizo fue instantáneo. Maggie abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada. Daryl estaba frente a ella, con la mirada baja, buscándola. Sintió todo su cuerpo derretirse y a punto de desvanecerse, y por inercia, se sujetó con ambas manos de los brazos de Daryl.

Daryl no se inmutó.

La respiración de Maggie fue calmándose, al punto de respirar al compás de él. Se dejó envolver por esos aromas amaderados y placenteros que emanaba el cuerpo del cazador, mientras él hacía lo suyo con el persistente aroma a frutas que tenía detrás de la oreja y el cuello de la mujer. Odio a Michonne y su bolsita higiénica en ese instante, tanto como la amo. En un descuido, Daryl dejo que su frente buscara apoyo en la frente de ella, robándole un suspiro; haciendo que su aliento chocara contra sus labios y que, sin control sobre su cuerpo, ambas manos tomaran el rostro de la muchacha.

Quiso buscar sus labios, pero entendió en ese mismo instante que sería volver a ese círculo vicioso, volver a tener una recaída. A nunca desintoxicarse de Maggie Greene.

\- Seré tu amigo.- Dijo finalmente con la voz rasposa.-

\- Gracias.- Dijo Maggie relajando cada fibra de su cuerpo.- Volvamos.-

Tomó la mano del cazador y lo guio para volver con su grupo. Nadie dijo nada. Se sentaron en círculo, ante el imponente fuego que Rick había hecho, y por primera vez en un mes y semanas, todos encontraron cierta paz en su día.

Carl, Michonne y Rick no preguntaron absolutamente nada, y quedaron un poco desconcertados en la manera que el cazador y la granjera se trataban. Con el tiempo fueron entendiendo que no eran algo sexual o romántico; cosa que Maggie termino por confirmarle a un insistente Carl en busca de respuesta.

Eran amigos.

La respuesta del niño fue: - "¿Amigos amigos o amigos como mi papá y Michonne? No soy estúpido, Maggs."

Esa fue la primera risa sincera y con sentido de la chica en mucho tiempo. Y se asombró como, aclarando un poco su cabeza, entendió que podía ser feliz nuevamente, que podía tenerlo a Daryl Dixon como amigo, y que por un buen tiempo, no tenía seres que atentaran contra su vida (N/A: Exceptuando caminantes, claro xD), ya que Len estaba más que muerto.

Se acomodó en el suelo, sobre la falda de Michonne y cerró los ojos. Los parpados le pesaban como piedras. Pero abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida, al sentir un peso sobre ella. Daryl la había tapado con el poncho.

Si, podía ser amiga de él.


	20. - Eres mía -

**Listo, nueva entrega :3. Mi inspiración andaba media fulera, pero ahora volví con todo.**

 **Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Comprendió que todo fue un error y fueron emboscados demasiado tarde.

Se sentía mareada, con unas fuertes nauseas que amenazaban su garganta y presa del pánico, aunque aún no despertara de ese extraño limbo en el que se encontraba.

\- Maggie… Maggie…. Despierta…- La muchacha rezongó y se encogió en donde se encontraba tirada, se sintió molesta al no poder reconocer la voz que quería despertarla. - Maggie…-

\- Daryl…- Pidió la chica con voz débil. -

\- Maggie, soy yo, Sasha… Daryl no está aquí, ¿tú estabas con él? -

\- ¿Quién es Daryl? ¿El prometido? - Una voz nueva entraba por el oído de la chica Greene. -

\- No, no es su prometido, es su esposo, la gente no se compromete simplemente en esta época, Eugene. - Una voz irritada, de una mujer, tomaba poder sobre la voz autómata y profunda del tal Eugene. Maggie aun no abría los ojos, no se sentía lista. -

 _Terminus no resultó ser lo que esperaban. Habían entrado cautelosamente, no por la entrada principal, sino por detrás, de forma silenciosa, para comprobar que el lugar era seguro. Se asombraron de la organización y docilidad de la gente, la forma en que se trataban y miraban._

 _Como si compartieran un gran secreto entre todos ellos._

 _Sintió el frío del colt sobre su nuca y todo su cuerpo tembló. Daryl se echó como una fiera sobre el que osó tocarla con un arma y todo fue de mal en peor. Luego de unos cruces violentos de palabras, y mucha mediación de un hombre llamado Garret, las aguas se calmaron._

 _Es decir, ¿Quién no reaccionaría así ante la violación de su propiedad? (N/A: ¡Tómenlo como para la entrada ilegal a Terminus o del hombre hacía "su" Maggie, a su gusto!)_

 _Una vez aclarado todo, Maggie pidió ir al baño, moría de ganas hace rato, de ir a un lugar decente y no el medio de la nada, cubriéndose por arbustos. Una muchacha de rizos bonitos la escolto, mientras los demás seguían en tratativas de arreglos y presentaciones. Volteó en el momento que sabía que su grupo la iba a perder de vista, y allí estaba. Vigilando como un halcón a su presa, sin perderla de vista, con el rictus enojado al saber que desde ese punto no podía verla más. Ella le sonrió._

 _Mientras se lavaba las manos en el baño, un hermoso y limpio baño, mucho más relajada, comenzó a observar los detalles de la estructura, la forma tan grácil que tenía Tonia, su escolta, de hablar y se dejó hasta sonreír levemente ante el cumplido que la chica les dio a sus ojos._

 _Camino de vuelta, metida en sus tontas cavilaciones, el destello de un reloj, que salía del bolsillo de Garret, mientras iba a su encuentro, la hizo detener de golpe, sintiendo que el aire de sus pulmones se iba, que entre latido y latido había un minuto de lapso._

 _Ese era el reloj de su padre, Hersell. Su padre se lo había regalado a Glenn. Glenn, no Garret, GLENN. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre con el reloj? Miro a Tonia y abrió los ojos alarmada al reconocer el collar que tenía en su cuello. Era de Sasha, el que le había obsequiado su hermano Tyresse._

 _El resto sucedió demasiado rápido. Recordaba haber tacleado al hombre para abrirse paso y gritar a pleno pulmón "ES UNA TRAMPAAA" y luego la voz de Sasha despertándola._

\- Su esposo es Glenn, no Daryl. - Dije Sasha con voz neutra. - Vamos, cariño, despierta. - Le dijo dulcemente mientras la tomaba por ambos hombros y enderezaba. -

\- ¿Dónde está Glenn? - Dije con sentimiento de culpa, al haber escuchado la charla entre los extraños. Abrió los ojos lentamente y no le sorprendió notar que estaban en casi penumbras. - ¿Está aquí? -

\- Maggie, no, él no está aquí. - Sasha se dejó caer frente a ella con cuatro personas detrás, mirándola expectante. - ¿Qué demonios paso allí afuera? -

\- Ustedes también cayeron en la trampa, por lo que veo. - Maggie hizo una mueca de dolor y se tocó detrás de la cabeza. Sus dedos revelaron que tenía sangre y una herida abierta. -

\- No es profunda, no necesitarás puntos. - Dijo la chica de voz irritante. -

\- Gracias. ¿Tú eres…? -

\- Rosita. - Dijo rápidamente la chica, de modo impaciente. - Él es Eugene, no sabe relacionarse con la gente y él es Abraham. - Maggie vio que el hombre doblaba su peso y la miraba de una manera especial, como si le importara su bienestar, sin conocerla. - A Bob estimo que ya lo conoces. -

\- Demonios, Rosita. - Abraham adelanto dos pasos y le tendió la mano a Maggie para que se reincorporara. - Déjala respirar. -

\- No hay tiempo para respirar, Abe, tenemos que armar un maldito plan y salir de aquí. - Dijo la mujer sin tapujo, enojada. - Dime, por favor, que hay alguien allí afuera que puede ayudarnos. - Maggie apoyo la espalda contra la pared, en ese aparente conteiner donde estaban encerrados. - Dime que fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes de dejar a alguien aguardando en caso que esto saliera mal. -

\- ¿Tú lo hiciste? - Increpó Maggie enojada con la actitud de la morena. Aún su mundo daba vueltas y esa mujer la hostigaba con preguntas con respuestas que no tenía para dar. -

\- ¡Perfecto… Perfecto! Moriremos aquí. - Dijo Rosita pateando un costado del conteiner con profundo dolor. -

\- Encontraremos la solución. - Dijo Bob, con una calma común en él. - ¿Verdad, Sash? -

\- Sasha…- Maggie miro a su amiga, buscando una respuesta que no estaba segura de querer saber. -

\- No.- Dijo Sasha bajando la cabeza. Maggie sintió su garganta arder. No se había dado el lujo de pensar en ella desde que la perdió; no merecía sentir nada. - Ella no escapo con nosotros, no sabemos dónde está Beth. - ¿Acaso tú sabes de…? -

\- No.- Dijo la chica con culpabilidad. No tenía rastro de su hermano. - En un principio fuimos Daryl y yo. Luego encontramos a Rick, Michonne y Carl. No sé dónde están ni que paso… yo. -

\- Seremos comida, eso va a pasar. - Dijo Eugene haciendo que Maggie gire la cabeza con violencia hacía él. Fue una forma peculiar de decirlo. Como si indicara un dato estadístico, no la verdad horrenda que dijo. -

\- ¿Qué demonios dices? - Maggie encontró raro a ese hombre. -

\- Hay un 90% de probabilidad que hoy seamos comida. - Dijo nuevamente el hombre serio, mirando al suelo. - Garret y todos los de Terminus son caníbales. -

La primera reacción de Maggie fue levantar las cejas y reír ante el comentario de ese extraño. La pasividad y seriedad del resto hizo que cambiara su semblante y comenzara a sudar y temblar como una hoja.

¿Qué clase de chiste macabro era eso? ¡¿Caníbales?! No era suficiente con muertos vivientes, aparentemente.

\- ¡DARYL! - Maggie giro sobre sus talones, sin importarle parecer desquiciada, una mala persona o lo que fuere, necesitaba verlo ahora. - ¡DARYL! ¿Dónde demonios estas? - Grito enojada mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pared de contenedor donde estaban. - ¡DIXON! - Grito dando un último golpe, siendo totalmente consciente de que Sasha y Bob estaban detrás de ella y sabían su relación con Glenn. - DARYL! -

\- ¡Maggie! -

Todos se quedaron en silencio con los ojos agrandados mirando la pared, alguien había respondido.

\- ¡Demonios, Greene! ¿Eres tú? -

Maggie se dio el lujo de sonreír levemente hacia la pared, evitando que los demás la vieran.

\- Si, si ¡soy yo! - Miro al resto asustada, y volvió a pegarse contra la pared. - ¡Estoy con Bob y Sasha! ¡Estamos bien!, pero…-

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡No es momento de jugar conmigo, Greene! - El rostro de Maggie se violentó de un fuerte rojo que rogo que nadie pudiera ver. -

\- ¡Son Caníbales! - Grito Eugene pegándose al lado de Maggie, para tomar su acústica del lugar. Maggie dio dos pasos atrás, esperando la reacción del Dixon menor. -

\- ¡Por supueeeeesto que lo son, MIERDA! - Se escuchó un fuerte ruido, como un golpe, reaccionando ante la realidad. -

\- ¡Sasha! ¡Bob! - Rick tomaba el lugar de Daryl. - ¿Hace cuánto están aquí? -

\- ¡Hace…! -

\- ¡MUCHA CHARLA POR AQUÍ! -

Todos se quedaron en vilo, ya que la voz vino de afuera de los contenedores. Se escuchó como pasaban el filo de un cuchillo por el lateral de las cajas gigantes, simplemente para asustarlos.

\- No nos gusta la carne tensa. - Dijo Garret contra el contenedor. Dejando escapar un quejido de felicidad ante toda la carne que tenían a disposición. - ¿Maggie? ¿Sunshine? -

Maggie busco resguardo tras Bob y Abraham, que sorpresivamente se puso delante de ella, protegiéndola. Todos estaban en silencio.

\- No me gusto como arruinaste el plan. - Garret comenzó a afilar el cuchillo contra el borde del contenedor. - Eso no se hace, así que por ello…- Suspiro profundamente. - Serás la primera. -

Maggie se llevó las manos a la boca, no iba a permitir que ese maldito la escuchara preocuparse o sufrir. "Deben verte valiente, por más que no lo sientas en ese momento" pensó la granjera con la voz de Dixon metida en su cabeza.

\- ¿Ahora no hablas? - Continuo Garret pegado al conteiner; podían ver su sombra en el suelo. - Te daré un motivo para hacerlo. El arquero también será el primero contigo, ya que me rompió mucho las bolas la forma en que ataco a Tim. Es salvaje, y los toros salvajes solo sirven para carnearse y comer. -

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! - Maggie se abrió paso entre los hombres y pateo con todas sus fuerzas la pared donde Garret se apoyaba. El hombre rio con saña, estando afuera. -

\- ¡Esa es la Maggie que me comeré! Jajaja, lo siento, cariño, no será en la manera que imaginas. -

\- ¡Te voy a matar, maldito hijo de puta! - Daryl gritaba y golpeaba el panel desde el otro contenedor. - ¡Te arrancaré la cabeza! -

Daryl siguió insultando hasta el cansancio, mientras Maggie se dejaba caer al suelo, preocupada.

¿Hasta ahí habían llegado? ¿Tanto sobrevivir para llegar a un punto donde iba a ser devorada por otro humano, y no convertido en caminante, precisamente?

¿Glenn ya había muerto a manos de Garret? ¿Beth?

Se encogió en el rincón, superada por la situación, cuando escucho gente caminando por el techo y un fuerte ruido.

Sus ojos tomaron en cámara lenta como la granada de humo caía frente a ella y se cubrió el rostro, con el corazón roto y muerto de miedo.

.

.

.

.

\- Maggie… Maggie despierta. - Era esa voz, su voz rasposa y molesta que la quería sacar del segundo sueño profundo que tenía en el día. - _Maggs_ …-

Maggie abrió los ojos molesta y todo volvió a darle vueltas.

\- Jamás me digas así. - Dijo tajante mientras le corría la mano que tocaba su rostro. Estaba enojada con el mundo, y enojada consigo misma. Sólo Glenn le decía Maggs, Glenn el hombre que ella olvido rápidamente por un Dixon, le aclaraba su mente. -

\- Te diré como yo quiera, **eres mía**. - Dijo Daryl de forma posesiva, dejando relucir su naturaleza violenta, sexual y arrebatadora en todo su esplendor. -

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Dijo Maggie intentando no sonrojarse ante las palabras del cazador. Se reincorporo del todo, quedando sentada a su lado. - ¿Qué hablamos un día atrás? - Maggie hacía puchero sin darse cuenta, mientras se ataba los cordones e intentaba descifrar donde demonios se encontraban ahora. - ¿Dónde están los demás? -

\- Un día atrás no sabíamos _a ciencia cierta_ qué íbamos a ser comida, Maggie, así que te repito, te diré como se me cante las ganas. -

\- ¿Ese bello carácter que tienes, es porque vamos a morir? - Dijo de forma burlona, mientras se levantaba e intentaba tocar las paredes en busca de una puerta. El lugar estaba helado. -

\- No seas imbécil, tu sarcasmo es por la misma mierda. - Dijo Daryl tirado en el suelo mirándose las uñas. - Ya revisé todo, no hay salida, es como un puto frigorífico. -

\- ¿Frigorífico? Estos tipos se toman las cosas en serio. - Maggie de dejo caer a su lado. - ¿Esto es todo, Daryl? - Maggie había cambiado el tono de voz. No usaba el sarcasmo como escudo esta vez. - ¿Todo lo que pasamos, con Shane… El Gobernador... El maldito Len, ¿para terminar así? -

\- No sumaste a Merle en tus penurias. - Le dijo Daryl mirándola sin escrúpulos, haciéndola sentir levemente inhibida. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Ese era el Daryl "pre-muerte"? -

\- Dejo de serlo desde que me encamé al hermano. - Dijo Maggie levantando la ceja en forma coqueta. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Estaba a punto de morir y reaccionaba así? ¿Sarcástica, burlesca y pretendiendo que nada le importaba? -

\- Oh, sutil y directo, Greene- Rio Daryl de costado mientras se relajaba del todo el en suelo. - Jamás pensé que moriríamos así. - Admitió el hombre colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. -

\- Yo tampoco. - Susurró Maggie colocándose sobre uno de los brazos de Daryl y abrazándolo de costado. - Estoy aterrorizada. -

\- No lo pareces. -

\- Tu tampoco, y sé que lo estás. - Dijo la chica segura de lo que decía. –

Estuvieron en silencio alrededor de cinco minutos, hasta que Daryl rompió el silencio.

\- No quiero verte morir. - Dijo Daryl y Maggie tuvo un deja vú de cuando vivieron momentáneamente en la casa en medio de la nada, luego de los campos de golf, cuando Daryl se emborrachó. -

\- Tal vez nos maten por separado, así no me ves morir y no tensan nuestras carnes. - Susurró Maggie mientras se tocaba el muslo y lo apretaba. Rieron momentáneamente hasta que el silencio los acobardo. - Cuando desperté en el conteiner… No sabía dónde me encontraba, no sabía que paso, solo que tu olor no estaba cerca de mí. - dijo Maggie sintiendo que el brazo de Daryl se tensaba. - Cuando pude articular palabra… yo…- Maggie levanto la cabeza y busco en la penumbra los ojos de Daryl. - Pregunté por ti y no por Glenn. - Dijo confiándole un gran secreto. -

\- Es lógico, dado que hace unos meses no sabes nada de él. - Dijo Daryl luego de carraspear incómodo. -

\- No lo entiendes… Garret tenía el reloj de mi papá colgado en su bolsillo. El mismo que le regalo a Glenn; por eso me di cuenta de la trampa- Maggie bajo la cabeza confundida. - Es extraño. Hace un día te dije que solo quería tu amistad, que quería saber si Glenn vivía y no vivir con culpa… Y ante el primer indicio de que él puede que esté vivo o no… Pregunto por ti. - Admitió la chica con pesar. -

\- Maggie…-

\- No, no me hables con ese tono, lo odio. - Dijo Maggie levantándose y quedando sentada en el suelo. - Es el tono que usas cuando sabes que soy un desastre al que debes corregir. - Dijo ella. -

\- Mierda, Greene, ¿Todo eso sacas de un "Maggie"? -

Maggie levanto las cejas en forma molesta y bufó.

\- Esta correcto que muera así. Soy una pésima persona. -

\- ¿Tú? - Dijo Daryl levantándose a la par de ella. - Me estuve encamando a la esposa de un amigo. A sabiendas de lo que hacía. Tu acababas de perder a tu padre, no tiene lógica lo que hacías, pero yo si sabía y…- Dejo de hablar al ver el rostro de Maggie surcado en lágrimas. - Maggie…-

\- No podemos morir así…- Maggie se dejó caer en el pecho de Daryl, dejándose rebalsar de sentimientos y temores. - No hemos terminado aún. - Dijo la chica triste. - No he terminado aún. -

\- Lo sé. - El hombre hablo al cabo de un rato, y ella pensó que estaba llorando, por eso no lo hizo antes. -

\- Tiene que haber una salida de aquí, Daryl. - Maggie se separó de su pecho y lo miro con sus grandes ojos verdes. -

\- No la hay. - Daryl le devolvió la mirada, perdiéndose en ella. - Créeme que busque salida, pero no hay salida de aquí. - Dijo mirándola intensamente. -

Ambos sabían que él no se refería al frigorífico, pero nadie lo dijo en voz alta. No había salida para lo que sentían, sin importar lo culpable o mal que se sintiera hacerlo. Estaban atrapados en cuerpo y alma.

Ella del menor de los Dixon.

El, de la granjera de carácter insoportable.

No era amor, era algo más. Y estaba a punto de terminar para siempre.


	21. - Beso de despedida -

_Disclaimer: Ojala los personajes de TWD me pertenecieran -.-_

 _Volví, se complica mucho con la vida misma publicar seguido, pero quiero que sepan que la historia continua y tiene mucho por seguir._

 _Agradesco como siempre a Isolina y sus mensajes! Ojala puedan comentarme las que me leen que les parece este capitulo, porque ahora TODO va a cambiar._

 _Gracias miles!_

* * *

El tiempo se congeló en un instante y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta de forma dolorosa. Necesitaba huir de allí lo antes posible, pero sabía que ningún órgano le respondería a la orden de escapar.

¿Qué clase de plan macabro era ese? ¿Qué clase de mundo opta por volver loca a una simple granjera?

Desde que había visto en vivo la decapitación de su padre, todo fue en picada. Perdió a su hermana, su prometido/esposo, y en el camino encontró el amor, alivio sexual, compañerismo o como quieran llamarle, de la persona menos indicada.

Del hermano del hombre por el cual, casi abusan de ella.

 **Tres veces.**

Los ojos azules de Daryl la estimularon a alejarse de él. Con la mirada le dijo "ve, olvídate de esto, y ve" y ella lo miro confundida. No esperaba esa reacción de él.

Esperaba pelea, esperaba que luchara por ella, que demostrara que esos meses fueron algo para él, como fue la forma de encontrar paz y armonía en su alma para ella. Pero no, ahí estaba Daryl Dixon asintiendo y diciéndole con la mirada que se olvidara de él, obligándola a dar dos pasos atrás al mismo tiempo que unas manos la tomaban fuertemente por la cintura.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Sólo la besó. No iba a hacerle el amor, no esta vez._

 _Primero, no sabía si los malditos caníbales tenían cámaras o alguna forma de espiarlos allí._

 _Segundo, no hacía falta. Maggie le había demostrada de varias maneras que le pertenecía, sin esperar mucho de su parte. Lo avergonzaba, claro que sí, pero por el momento, eso era todo lo que él podía darle, no más._

 _El beso fue simple, tortuoso y con un sabor amargo de despedida. Sabían que morirían allí, y en parte no les molestaba; odiaban la manera en que pasaría, pero las escaras de la vida le demostraban que era algo más de las miles de cosas que ya habían sufrido._

 _Se acurrucaron contra un rincón de la cámara frigorífica y esperaron su momento._

 _SOLO QUE EL MOMENTO NUNCA LLEGO._

 _Un golpe, una explosión y el comienzo de una serie de disparos interminables alteraron la paz de Maggie y Daryl._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando allí afuera? - Maggie se levantó del suelo y se tapaba los oídos. -_

 _\- ¿Acaso tengo la bola de cristal, Greene? - Daryl tocaba las paredes del espacio reducido y pegaba el oído sobre la misma. - Cállate. -_

 _Maggie lo fulminó con la mirada, enojada consigo misma. Odiaba la naturalidad con que se trataban y que en el fondo de su corazón no le molestara que le dijera Greene, Maggs, etc. Se abrazó a si misma mientras el tiroteo y fogonazos continuaban allá afuera._

 _\- Ese es Garret. - Dijo Maggie escuchando como gritaba ordenes desesperado. - Amaría ver su cara en este momento. -_

 _\- ¿Quién diría que eres rencorosa? -_

 _\- Soy demasiadas cosas, la mayoría no son buenas. - Admitió la chica pegando el oído a la pared, frente a él. -_

 _\- Créeme que si lo son. -_

 _Maggie lo miró y le dedicó la última sonrisa sincera y gentil. La última que le daría en mucho tiempo. Como dije, el beso fue de despedida._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

\- Dios mío, Maggie… Eres tú. - La mantenía pegada a su cuerpo y tomaba su cabeza, obligándola a apoyarla sobre su hombro, en dirección a Daryl. Los ojos se le aguaron, no iba a poder contener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo. Debería estar feliz, saltar de la alegría, pero el remolino en su cabeza no se lo permitía. Ella no merecía ser feliz. - No puedo creer que te encontré… No puedo creerlo, Maggs… Maggie…-

Maggie continuaba muda, con los ojos fijos en Daryl mientras su cuerpo era zarandeado suavemente, estando atrapada en el abrazo. Dos lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de ella mientras miraba a Dixon. Las palabras "lo siento" se formaron en la boca del cazador, pero salieron sin sonido mientras el miraba al suelo, incapaz de ver esa imagen.

El tiempo volvió a correr de forma normal cuando una voz cantarina dijo:

\- Daryl…-

El cazador levanto la vista ante una determinada Carol, que miraba a Daryl con ojos de ciervo.

El hombre, sin pensarlo dos veces, se alejó del calor que había creado la mirada de Maggie y volvió sus pasos hacía una sucia y armada Carol que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Maggie parpadeo varias veces, mirando el espacio vacío que dejo Daryl y levanto la cabeza. Tenía la vista borrosa y el corazón colmado de emociones difíciles de procesar.

\- Glenn…- Susurró Maggie con la voz pastosa, mirando al hombre que la abrazaba. Tomo las manos de Glenn que la abrazaban y por inercia entrelazó los dedos con él. - Glenn… ¿Cómo?... -

\- Estuve todo este tiempo con Carol, yo… volví por ti, yo…, Dios, Maggie, eres tú. - El hombre busco sus labios con fervor, pero la devolución de ella fue torpe y seca. -

\- Lo siento, yo, no puedo creer que… tu…- " _Yo te enterré_ " pensaba la cabeza de la chica. " _yo te olvidé_ " … " _yo te engañé_ ". Pero todo eso se atoró en su garganta y solo pudo sonreír débilmente, con la culpa carcomiéndola por dentro. - Glenn…- Repitió Maggie mirando a los ojos del coreano y no encontrándose como antes. -

\- Siempre te encontraré. - Dijo y las palabras surtieron un efecto devastador en ella. -

Se abrazó al hombre queriendo recordar todas las cosas buenas que vivieron, todo lo que lo amaba y sólo podía evocar recuerdos del hombre que estaba frente a ella, abrazando a Carol.

\- ¿Cómo…? -

\- Yo lo encontré a él… Luego de…- Carol se volteó y Glenn y Maggie rompieron su abrazo. La muchacha se acercó a Carol, notando como Daryl se retraía hacía atrás con el resto del grupo, queriendo pasar desapercibido. - Yo, Glenn y…- La mujer se volteó y señaló a Rick y Carl. Unos górgoros de bebé salieron de un bulto que estaba entre ellos. -

\- ¡Judith! - El sonido salió de su boca como un susurro. Sólo Daryl sabía lo que le dolió perderla, y todo lo que renunció al momento de buscarlos. Resistió al impulso loco que tuvo de correr a levantarla, cuando las rodillas de la chica cedieron y cayó al suelo, conmocionada y feliz de ver a la niña viva. Michonne estuvo atenta a los gestos del cazador, y le dolía la estúpida decisión que estaba tomando en ese momento. Glenn se arrodillo al lado de la chica, que hacía caso omiso, embobada mirando a lo lejos a la bebé. - Judith…-

Carl corrió hacía la chica, con el pequeño bulto en sus brazos y se arrodilló frente a ella. Todos miraban la escena con mirada cansada, pero con un pequeño dejo de esperanza en ella.

\- Maggie… Ya está aquí con nosotros… Ya está aquí. - Carl le sonrió como pocas veces lo había visto sonreír. Su familia estaba completa nuevamente. -

\- Oh, _Little kickass_ …- Maggie tomó a Judith en sus brazos y inconscientemente busco la mirada de Daryl al nombrar el apodo que le puso a la niña. Ahí estaba, absorto en su estúpida mirada en el suelo, tocando el filo de su ballesta recién recuperada. - Aquí estás…-

\- La encontraste, después de todo. - Dijo Carl sonriéndole. -

\- ¿Carl… qué demonios paso? - Maggie le entregó la bebé y preocupada miro al niño y al resto del grupo que estaba detrás. -

Glenn se posiciono a su lado y la tomo por la cintura, de forma normal, como siempre lo habían hecho, solo que esta vez, ella lo encontró ajeno a ella y forzado de su parte. Odiaba sentirse así.

\- Estuvimos controlando este lugar durante días, antes de arriesgarnos a entrar. Escuchamos a un hombre, hablando por un walkie talkie…- Sonrió de costado y miro a Daryl, Michonne y Rick. - Le asombraba la pelea que dieron "el arquero, el policía, la mujer de la katanna y la muchacha bonita de ojos verdes". - Maggie bajo la mirada sonrojándose, Glenn la beso en la mejilla y ella levanto la mirada fugaz hacía Dixon. El negó con la mirada, para que abandonara todas sus ideas locas de comentar lo que paso entre ellos dos. - El resto, en cuentas resumidas… Atacamos con Glenn, salvamos a los que estaban en los contenedores y tardamos un buen rato en encontrarlos a ustedes dos. -

 _\- Thanks, man_. - Glenn miro a Daryl fijamente e iba hacía el con paso firme, agradeciéndole. - Gracias por cuidar de Maggie todo este tiempo, Rick me lo comentó mientras los buscábamos. -

Daryl abrió los ojos asombrado, pero no dejando que se notara con obviedad. Sólo ella lo noto, quedándose muda ante el cruce de manos de los dos hombres, estática ante las personas que sabían la verdad y contrariada por la mirada burlesca de Rosita. ¿Quién era ella para cuestionar su integridad emocional?

Maggie no concebía en su cabeza lo que pasaba, era demasiado.

No, no había sido devorada por caníbales, pero dentro del frigorífico estaba segura de lo que quería y necesitaba, y ahora fuera de ese lugar… La persona que debería corresponderle se alejó para dar paso a lo que fue su pasado.

Era demasiado para ella.

\- Glenn… - Maggie tomo el antebrazo de su prometido y lo miro preocupada. - ¿Beth… tu? –

Glenn la miro con ojos tristes por primera vez. Carol señalo al grupo para que se acercaran entre sí.

Al principio no fuimos sólo Glenn y yo. Eran Glenn, Judith… Tyresse y Beth. – Maggie soltó el brazo de Glenn y se posiciono frente a Carol, al igual que Sasha. – Yo los encontré después. – Rick carraspeo ante el comentario de ella. –

\- Carol… ¿Ellos están…? - Sasha hablaba por las dos. –

\- No lo sé. –

\- ¿Cómo que no mierd…? –

\- ¡Maggie! –

\- ¡Suéltame, Glenn! – Maggie se limpió una indecorosa lágrima que se dio el atrevimiento de salir. –

\- Está bien, Glenn. - Carol dejo sin cuidado que Maggie la mirara de esa forma tan peculiar y casi saltara encima de ella. Lo entendía. – Hace dos semanas, huíamos de un grupo de inhumanos, totalmente agresivos y… En fin, cuando logramos perderlos, esa misma noche un auto choco a Beth. – Maggie se llevó las manos a la boca y Daryl tuvo que mantenerse entero y dueño de si, para no ir a contenerla. – Con Glenn lo vimos de lejos, las personas que la chocaron vestían de policías. Le apuntaron a Tyresse y lo obligaron a subir al móvil junto a Beth, ella estaba inconsciente. –

\- ¿Por qué no hicieron… nada? – Sasha miraba a Glenn y Carol con los ojos como plato, serenándose. –

\- Por Judith. – Admitió Glenn intentando tomarle la mano a Maggie, siendo rechazado. – Temimos que esas personas pudieran ser más que sólo dos policías y no podíamos arriesgarla a ella. –

\- No, sólo arriesgan a nuestros hermanos. – Maggie se salió del medio del grupo empujándose con Rosita, Eugene y con Daryl, quién intento buscarla con la mirada, pero no fue correspondido. –

\- Maggie… - Glenn noto que la respuesta de su mujer fue mucho más exagerada de lo que hubiera sido en otros tiempos, pero también entendía que no sabía todo lo que vivió ella en esos meses separados. –

\- Yo me encargo. – Sasha lanzó una mirada de advertencia a todos y le sostuvo la mirada a Daryl. "Yo se tu secreto" –

Sasha encontró a Maggie llorando a moco tendido tirada dentro de uno de los vagones donde estuvieron encerrados. Se mordió el labio y se dejó apoyar contra una de las paredes.

\- No estas mal sólo por Beth. – Sentenció haciendo una mueca de costado. –

\- No. - Maggie sobó por la nariz y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. – Él está vivo… y yo… Daryl… - Sasha se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos. – Soy una maldita egoísta, tratando mal a… Todos. Ellos cuidaron a Beth, ¿Qué hice yo? – Sasha se llevó un dedo a los labios, para que ella hablara más bajo. – Me estoy preocupando por un maldito… - Enmudeció dolida. – Beth…-

\- Ella está bien, al igual que Tyresse. No va a permitir que nada malo le pase y lo sabes, Maggie. -

\- Yo enterré a Glenn. Hicimos un entierro y deje mi anillo allí. - El dolor carcomía su alma a pasos agigantados. - No merezco que ella este bien, no merezco volver haberme encontrado con Glenn. -

\- Eso piensas ahora, _honey_. No eres mala persona. Simplemente… Te agobiaste… El mundo es demasiado en este momento…- Sasha tenía un tono de voz conciliador y pacificador que tocaba su parte más profunda. - ¿Qué dices si vamos con el grupo? Mantén a Dixon alejado de ti… Maggie… Has encontrado a Glenn. - Maggie abrió los ojos como si de golpe entendiera todo lo que paso afuera. - Enfócate en lo bueno… Dormiremos esta noche, mañana a primera hora seguiremos el rastro que Carol menciono. -

\- Era un maldito auto…-

\- Positive mind. - Sonrió Sasha. -

\- Llevas mucho tiempo a solas con Bob. -

\- Ni que lo digas. -

Salieron del conteiner cubriéndose el rostro ante el sol. Era hora de salir de allí. El fuego que Carol comenzó estaba avanzando a pasos rápidos gracias al viento.

Maggie volteo la mirada. Allí, jugando con su anillo de bodas, estaba Glenn. Atento a todos sus movimientos, con la mirada como perdida, pero sin perder un solo de los pasos que ella daba al avanzar. Unos metros más atrás, el cazador juntaba las flechas de su amada ballesta mientras de reojo la observaba.

Siempre estaría observándola.

Jamás lucharía por ella ahora que Glenn volvió a la vida de ambos.

De sopetón mientras avanzaba a su prometido, los momentos más fuertes vividos junto al cazador arrasaban en su cabeza como si fuera una película.

 _\- Adivina que, Greene, no hay más hogar. El hogar es esto. - Retumbó en su cabeza cuando pelearon en el campo de Golf. -_

* * *

 _\- ¿Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? - La voz de Daryl surgió ebria en su cabeza, cuando en la casa abandonada se había embriagado e incitado a bañarse juntos. -_

* * *

 _\- Me embriago, tengo sexo y vuelvo a embriagarme otra vez. - Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo para luego verla huir de Len y los demás. -_

* * *

 _\- ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Sabes que no te haría daño, ¿verdad? - Daryl se encargaba de vestirla luego de confrontar a Len y huir. -_

* * *

 _\- Cuando lloras pareces un cerdo chillando. - Daryl le dijo en la fábrica. -_

* * *

 _¿Qué quieres de mí? - Dijo Maggie dentro del auto clásico._

 _TODO. - Respondió él. -_

* * *

 _Necesito…-_

 _Sacarte de mí sistema. -_

* * *

\- Glenn…- El suspiro de Maggie saco a todos de sus cavilaciones. Se paró frente a él y sostuvo su cara con ambas manos. - Lo siento yo…- Sonrió y se alegró de que la sonrisa fue sincera. - No puedo creer que nos encontramos…-

\- Yo tampoco, Maggs…- El resto del grupo comenzaba a salir a través de las rejas y aniquilando uno que otro Walker a su paso. - No volveré a perderte otra vez. -

\- Eso espero. - Maggie no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacía Dixon, sintiéndose ajena a él. Sintiendo que todo lo que vivieron quedo en un limbo del tiempo mientras entrelazaba los dedos con Glenn y comenzaban a seguir al grupo. Ahí estaba Daryl, segundando a Rick, sin mirarla, sin olerla, sin estar pendiente de ella. Volviendo a ser el maldito extraño que convivio con ella en la prisión. - Vamos, cariño. - La palabra "cariño" salió por inercia de su boca, como los viejos tiempos. - Avancemos. -

Glenn beso su frente antes de continuar.

* * *

 **¿Y AHORA? COMENTEN, QUE LES PARECIO!**


	22. - Alexandria -

Buenas! Hacía mucho que no pasaba por acá. Lo lamento, la inspiración tomo otros rumbos y **VOLVÍ** a mudarme. Jaja, en fin. La historia quedo pendiente luego de Terminus y la reinicie en Alexandria. Igualmente tendrá varios _Flashback_ sobre el tiempo intermedio. Espero que la disfruten y si pueden, comenten que les gustaría que pasar y cómo.

Nat.

Se levantó de la cama completamente sudada y con una mueca de horror impresa en el rostro. Había soñado con Hershell de vuelta.

\- - _Dad_ …- Se limpió el sudor de la frente y bajo la mirada hacía Glenn. -

Hacía ya dos semanas que vivían en Alexandria, y durante esas dos semanas, Glenn dormía en el colchón en el suelo, al lado de su cama. Giró el rostro hacia el colchón, donde su hermana, Beth, dormía plácidamente con una mano bajo su rostro. Sonrió maternalmente y con culpa. Recuperar a Beth fue como un bálsamo para su dañada alma, y la excusa perfecta para impedir que Glenn duerma a su lado, intente ponerse cariñoso con ella y sumirla en un remolino de sensaciones que realmente no deseaba en ese momento.

Se incorporó lentamente, sin hacer ruido, tomando una manta de la silla y saliendo con cautela de la habitación. Eran las cinco de la madrugada, y sus obligaciones no comenzarían hasta dentro de tres horas más. Fuera de la habitación se sorprendió del estimulante aroma a café que venía del primer piso; Carol y su manía de programar la máquina demasiado temprano. Luego de servirse una taza de humeante café, se colocó la manta sobre los hombros y salió al porche de la casa, dispuesta a disfrutar el amanecer de un sueño tan irreal como ese barrio en medio del apocalipsis zombie.

El primer tragó de café le quemó la lengua y sonrió de forma incomprendida. Sinceramente pensó que jamás volvería a enojarse o sorprenderse por algo tan trivial. Estaba en el mejor momento del amanecer, acurrucada en la silla del porche cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente. Maggie se sobresaltó derramando un poco de café sobre la colcha.

\- - Mierda. - Maggie se incorporó con cara de pocos amigos, dispuesta a fulminar a quien la asustó tan entrada en la mañana. - Puedes ser un poco más…? -

Se quedó muda al ver a Daryl Dixon, en carne y hueso, con su maldita ballesta frente a ella.

La respiración de ambos se contuvo y se quedaron estáticos parados en el mismo lugar. Ella con la manta manchada con café y el sosteniendo incomodo la ballesta y el picaporte de la puerta que abrió tan abruptamente.

Desde Terminus, desde que Glenn formo parte del campo visual de Maggie, él dejo de hablarle y ella de intentar buscarlo a escondidas para aclarar lo suyo. Lo había perdido para siempre en cuerpo y alma y lo estaba aceptando. Mantenerse lejos de él era una buena manera de hacerlo, ya que verlo día a día, buscarlo para confrontarlo y jamás conseguirlo, la lastimaba. Se había elegido obligaciones donde no compartieran horario y durante las cenas que él participaba, ella comía en su habitación con Beth o evitaba cenar del todo.

Esta era la primera vez que estaban solos desde ese entonces.

Maggie busco sus ojos, de forma tranquila, aún sorprendida de encontrarse con él a solas, a esas horas de la mañana.

\- - Cómo…yo, ¿cómo estás? - Preguntó la muchacha enojada consigo misma. Era la primera vez que le hablaba después de todo lo que habían vivido y le pregunta algo tan trivial como eso. - Olvídalo. - Dijo rápidamente. - Quítate del medio, necesito poner a lavar esta colcha. -

\- - Te…- Daryl recupero pronto el control de sus pensamientos y no finalizo la frase. Maggie se paró en seco frente a él, esperando que se corriera de ese lugar. - Maggie. - Fue todo lo que pudo decir al sentir ese aroma floral explotar en sus fosas nasales y cerrar los ojos sin poder evitarlo. -

\- - No.- Maggie retrocedió dos pasos, mirándolo con terror.- No me llames por mi nombre, no "Maggie", no "Green", nada.- Daryl la miró confundido por unos instantes mientras daba dos pasos al costado para que ella entrara a la casa.- No quiero escuchar mi nombre salir de tu boca jamás.- La muchacha acorto la distancia entre ellos.- La verdad, es que no me interesa saber cómo estás.- Su cara se había contorsionado en una mueca de dolor e ira retenida.- No quiero saber nada de ti, quiero que jamás vuelvas a comer una cena familiar con nosotros.- Maggie cerro los ojos intentando que ese aroma a maderas no debilite su ser.- Te desprecio…- Inspiro fuertemente, contraria a sus sentimientos, ya que sabía que esa sería la última que vez que sienta su perfume cerca.- Con cada fibra de mi cuerpo.-

\- - Magg…-

Maggie le asesto una bofetada que Dixon no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener. Daryl giro levemente la cabeza, sin lograr entender lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. Maggie dejo escapar dos lágrimas mientras se sostenía la cabeza con furia.

\- - Te dije que no volvieras a decir mi nombre, te lo dije. - Maggie se abrazó a sí misma, aún con la taza en la mano. - ¡Mierda, Dixon! ¡Mierda! – Lo miro con ojos dolidos, y él pudo sentir ese dolor en carne y hueso. - Quiero… quiero…-

Por instinto, Daryl volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos, que ella puso al pegarle. Su cerebro se había embotado, tenerla a escasos centímetros de él, había hecho que todas las defensas diarias que ponía contra ella habían cedido.

\- - ¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto con voz rasposa, a sabiendas del efecto que lograba en ella. Maggie lo miró, dejando de llorar, bajando los brazos, cediendo. Y justo cuando Daryl levantó una mano, en contra de su instinto, para barrer las lágrimas de su rostro, Maggie dijo: -

\- _-_ _Quiero hacerte el mismo daño que tú me has hecho a mí. -_

Maggie entró rápidamente a la casa, luego de ver como la mirada de Dixon se quebraba frente a ella. Se apoyo en la puerta y no pudo contener el llanto que le hacía doler la garganta. Sintió el puño de Dixon golpear fuertemente la puerta y su llanto se hizo más fuerte.

La primera vez que la tenía a solas y cerca desde el frigorífico de Terminus y terminaba así.

\- - Maggie? - Beth se acercó a su hermana, bajando las escaleras rápidamente aun frotándose los ojos. - Maggs, que…? - Se tiro al suelo junto a su hermana y la acunó como si fuera una niña pequeña. - Aún no quieres contarme… Lo que paso con…-

\- - No digas su nombre, no lo menciones jamás. - Maggie levanto el rostro surcado en lágrimas y la miro con determinación. - Daryl Dixon no existe más para mí. -

\- - Que melodramática eres en las mañanas. - Sonrió Beth con su voz cantarina intentando hacer sonreír a su hermana. - Ven, te haré el desayuno, y pondremos esa manta a lavar. -

Daryl cumplió con lo que Maggie le pidió. Ese día y el siguiente, no apareció a cenar con ellos, se alejo poco a poco del grupo y prácticamente era una sombra todos los días que nadie llegaba a ver. Sólo Carol conseguía hablarle durante las noches, donde se escabullía a su habitación para charlar e intentar sonsacarle que demonios había pasado esos meses que pasaron alejados desde la prisión.

Era su única amiga en toda esa utopía que parecía ser Alexandria. Para Dixon, el día a día se había reducido a madrugar con el café que Carol le dejaba en las mañanas listo, salir en su nueva moto a cazar animales para alimentar a toda la gente del barrio y cenar en el porche o su habitación a solas. Esperaba a Carol con ansias, ya que durante todo el día no cruzaba palabra alguna con nadie; si bien él no era de hablar, escucharla a la mujer contarles las cosas del día a día lo relajaba. Carol no era estúpida. Sabía que la única parte del reporte que el esperaba era sobre ella.

La charla de Carol y verla a Maggie ser parte de la guardia de la barrera en los atardeceres eran sus únicos placeres.

Ese día en particular, estaciono la moto lejos de la entrada, para que no hiciera ruido; se acercó entre los tupidos árboles y la vio.

Ese instante se congelo.

Maggie llevaba una gorra estilo militar corta, el pelo suelto como siempre, una musculosa negra y jeans ajustados azules. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como con cara de preocupación mirando el horizonte y sosteniendo su escopeta.

¿Por qué estaría preocupada?

\- - ¿Daryl, me escuchaste? - Carol estaba tirada en la cama con una taza de té en sus manos. -

\- - Mmmm? - Daryl despertó de su trance donde recordaba a Maggie en la tarde y miro a Carol con desconcierto. - Qué? -

\- - Hoy entre a la habitación de Maggie y Glenn. - Daryl puso cara de pocos amigos mientras ella le daba un sorbo a su té. - No están durmiendo juntos. -

Daryl se enderezó en el sitial que estaba sentado y la miro confundido.

\- - Resulta que entré a su habitación para cambiar las sábanas, cómo todos los sábados, y encontré un colchón en el suelo. - Carol sonrió al ver vida en los ojos de Dixon. - Beth entro justo cuando yo estaba allí y me admitió que ella duerme con su hermana desde que llegamos aquí. -

\- - Jum…- Fue todo lo que el cazador pudo soltar. -

Carol se fue de su habitación somnolienta y Daryl se acostó, sin sueño, ni poder dejar de pensar.

Maggie no dormía con su esposo. Maggie miraba al horizonte preocupada, a sabiendas que él estaba afuera cazando sólo. Maggie seguía metida en su maldita cabeza.

 ** _I'm back, baby._**


	23. - Aidden -

**HOLA HOLA! Les dejo rápidito, un nuevo -corto-pero nuevo capítulo antes de mi viaje a Argentina. Ojala puedan escribirme y contarme que les va pareciendo! Besos!**

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN** : _No se porque se generó problemas de publicación y se ve como spam. Pero ya esta resuelto. Si les sigue apareciendo la historia mal, me avisan!_

\- Mi, yo… aún no se como llegamos aquí.- Maggie estaba sentada frente Deanna y esa incomoda cámara que filmaba cada palabra que decía.- Mi prometido, digo, esposo… Yo hace poco me reencontré con él.- Maggie intentaba sonreir y señalar afuera donde se encontraba Glenn y Daryl se interpuso en su campo visual.- Daryl.- Susurró Maggie aún conmocionada por todo lo que habían vivido los últimos días.-  
-Tu esposo se llama Daryl?-  
-¡No!- Maggie miro a los ojos a Deanna escandalizada. No podía bajar la guardia de la forma que lo estaba haciendo. Daryl no le dirigía la palabra en semanas; y ella aún albergaba esperanzas en su ser. Ilusa.- Glenn, Glenn es mi esposo.-  
\- ¿Cómo conociste a Glenn?- Deanna sonrió de lado, de forma compasiva ante la turbiedad de la chica.-

-¿Qué importa eso?-  
\- Es sólo una charla, Maggie Green.-

-¿Cómo conoció usted a su esposo?- Maggie lanzo a la defensiva y bajo la mirada al darse cuenta lo intolerante que la convertía no conseguir lo que quería.- Lo siento; conocí a Glenn luego de que Ottis, mi tío disparara accidentalmente a Carl, el hijo de Rick.- Señaló sin ánimos hacia afuera, donde Carl jugaba con su hermana.-  
-¿Y a Daryl?  
Maggie levanto la mirada seria, mirando a una mujer que sinceramente no la estaba juzgando, sino queriendo conocerla sin tapujos. Era refrescante.

\- Unas horas antes que a Glenn. Me llamo "loca sobre un caballo" antes que la esposa de Rick se subiera a Tormenta para ir a nuestra casa, ya sabe… Por Carl.- Dijo en voz suave, recordando un pasado no tan lejano.-  
-¿Está aquí la esposa de Rick?- Deanna miro con curiosidad afuera.  
\- Yo la maté.- Maggie se adelanto a las preguntas y se enderezo en su sitial.- Lori estaba embarazada de Judith…- Maggie apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas, y las manos sobre la cabeza.- Tuve que realizar una cesárea de urgencia en medio de una horda.- Miro a Deanna y sonrió con pesar.- ¿Algo más que necesites saber de mi, Deanna?-  
\- Eso sería todo, Maggie.-

FIN FLASHBACK  
Maggie salió del trance donde recordaba el primer día que llego a Alexandria y dejo la caja musical que Carl le regaló sobre su mesa de luz. Miro la hora y se dio cuenta que le tocaba la guardia en el portón.

Mientras subía las escaleras, se dio el lujo en pensar en él. Siempre se guardaba una porción del día en pecar, pensar las cosas que habían vivido en ese corto tiempo y lo lejano que estaba ahora.  
Luego se reponía y actuaba en piloto automático, ajena a todo sentimiento, durante todo el día. Así era mejor. Miro a Sasha, su actuar desquiciado y sin pensar desde la muerte de su hermano. Era mejor guardarse todo y manejarse con lo que tenía. Una hermana viva, un padre muerto y un esposo abandonado. El ruido y los gritos la hizo levantar su escopeta en alto y agudizar la vista.

Glenn, Nicholas, Aidden y Rosita venían a los gritos discutiendo por la autopista. Maggie hizo una seña para que pudieran ingresar y antes de que pudiera bajar de las escaleras, Glenn, Aidden, Nicholas y Daryl, quien apareció de la nada, estaban enfurecidos en una pelea de puños.  
Ella sabía, que la bronca de Glenn y Dixon, no era solamente por la pelea que venia desde afuera.  
\- Glenn!- Maggie grito de tal forma que Daryl busco su cara en todo el descontrol. Ella lo ignoró.- Glenn, para ahora mismo! Qué demonios pasa contigo? –

Sal del medio, Maggie.- El tono fue duro y distante. Daryl lo noto. La muchacha se había colocado entre él y Nicholas, pero había llegado tarde. Ambos tenían nariz sangrante y un ojo tornándose violeta.-

Tranquilizate.- Maggie endureció el tono y cuando volteo el rostro, vio como Daryl le propinaba un golpe a Aidden de forma eficaz, dejándolo sin respiración.- Demonios, Daryl!-  
Maggie vio por el rabillo del ojo que Deanna se estaba acercando y decidio ir a la pelea de Aidden, quién perdía por goleada. 

Basta!- Maggie empujo a Daryl por el pecho y se puso frente a él, defendiendo al joven.- Porque tienen que comportarse así? Los dos!- Volteó la mirada hacía Glenn enojada.- Siganme los dos a la maldita enfermería.- Vio que ninguno de los dos muchachos atinaba e insistió de forma amenazadora.- AHORA.-  
Luego de disculparse y explicar la disputa hacia Deanna y Rick, cabeza abajo y puños contenidos, ambos hombres siguieron a Maggie a la enfermería.  
Glenn se adelanto a Maggie y golpeo la puerta de la enfermería con saña. La muchacha se tenso unos segundos y reanudo la marcha ante su esposo; Daryl notó su tensión y las uñas se encarnaron en su puño.  
\- Tu no viste lo que hacían! Pudimos haber muerto por un imbécil.-  
\- Somos nuevos aquí, no puedes ir pegándole a quién desee hacer las cosas distinta a ti.-  
\- Oh, por favor!- Glenn hizo un ademan exasperado con la mano ante su esposa.- Pasame las gasas, me curaré yo sólo.-  
Glenn no podía más con su furia reprimida. Desde que encontró a Maggie, ella formo una barrera entre ellos; una sólida, triste y evidente barrera. Sinceramente, esa charla era lo máximo que habían hablado esa semana "a sólas" sin contar a Dixon. Maggie no era estúpida; Sabía por que estaba enojado Glenn, sólo que no era lo suficientemente valiente de quitar a Beth de su cama e intentar volver en cuerpo y alma a Glenn. El chico tomo las vendas y bufando salio de la enfermería a paso apurado.  
Maggie preparo un kit de sutura sin decir nada. Había visto la herida sangrante que Dixon tenía en su frente y en la mano; era para puntos. Se puso los guantes y preparo una jeringa con anestesia local. Suspirado, se volteó y le señaló a Daryl que se sentará sobre la camilla, sin hablarle. Daryl, sin ánimos de confrontar ni pelear como la última vez, obedeció y se sentó.  
Fue un momento mágico; cómo si por unos instantes volvieran a ser ellos dos y nadie más en medio del bosque. Daryl abrió levemente las piernas para que la chica se situara en él medio, con el debido cuidado de no tocarlo. Formal. Serio.  
Maggie tómo aire de forma tranquila y le corrió el pelo de la frente al hombre, evitando mirarlo a los ojos; con la otra mano, aplicó presión con unas gasas sobre la herida.  
Daryl buscaba sus ojos, pero ella se mantenía estoica al evitarlo. Volvió a levantarle el cabello, acomodándolo para atrás y no pudo evitar entrelazar los dedos con el cabello castaño del hombre por unos segundos.  
Se inclino hacia la bandeja de sutura, tomando la jeringa, cuando Dixon le tomo el antebrazo, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.  
\- Sin anestesia.- Dijo con su acento sureño, perdiendo la estabilidad mental en el mismo instante que la chica poso sus ojos escandalizados sobre él ante el agarre.- Por favor.-  
Maggie se rehúso a hablarle. No podía. 

Luego de mirarlo de forma desaprobatoria, bajo el utensillo y preparo el kit de sutura. Volvió a tomar aire para enfrentarlo y comenzó a coser su mano y luego la frente, intentando hacer un trabajo prolijo, sin dejarse influenciar por el silencio de la sala y la respiración del cazador sobre su pecho.

Terminó el trabajo y limpió suavemente con una gasa alrededor de la herida.  
\- Listo.- Susurró de forma casi inaudible. Intentó alejarse de él pero Daryl, por instinto, inercia o demencia, posó su mano sucia sobre la cadera de la chica, impidiendo que se aleje de él. Maggie se tensó ante el contacto y apretó la gasa que tenía en su poder.- Daryl.-  
El cazador tenía a su presa entre brazos, y ella no hacía nada para impedirlo. La mano de Dixon se posaba en su cadera, entre el jean y la blusa blanca, donde una porción de piel quedaba libre a su agarre.  
La piel se sentía cálida y suave, como recordaba en el asiento trasero del auto en medio del bosque. Maggie, dejándose llevar por el roce, sin pensarlo, cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un jadeo de anhelo.  
\- No puedes ir golpeando a todo el mundo cuando se te de la gana, Aidden! No funciona así.- Deanna ingresaba a la enfermería con su hijo detrás de ella. Paro un cuarto de segundo en seco al ver a Maggie y Daryl en una situación comprometedora y siguió a la estación de enfermería frente a ellos.- Maggie, ve a mi oficina cuando termines.-  
Maggie abrió los ojos escandalizada y dio dos pasos atrás, lejos de Daryl. Dejo las gasas en la mesa y salió con paso apurado de allí.

Sr. Dixon…- Deanna se volteó hacía Daryl, el cual estaba a punto de seguirla.- Su turno en la torre del reloj esta por comenzar. –

No tengo turno en la torre del reloj.-  
\- Ahora lo tiene, en su estado le niego irse de Alexandria sin compañía.-


	24. - Rojo Carmesí -

**Hola! Cómo están?  
**

**Sorry por actualizar tan poco, estaba en un serio debate de inspiración, ya que este capítulo quería publicarlo después de... No sé, 5 capítulos más, pero la inspiración no llegaba para esos capítulos de relleno, hasta este tan esperado. Así que YOLO, decidi dejar correr mi imaginación y darles, en mi opinión, el mejor capítulo hasta ahora.**

 _ **Lamentablemente, me robaron el computador hace unas semanas, y no voy a poder subir el capitulo anterior que sale tan raro! :(**_

Recomiendo escuchar las canciones que figuran durante el capi, y que se imaginen a Daryl Dixon, como estaba en la temporada 2, con pelito cortito y divino. Mi Maggie, es la de post-prisión, con el cabello un poco más largo.

 **Disfruten este capitulo, tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Que tengan un hermoso sábado y porfi: REVIEWS de que les pareció!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la torre de vigilancia era el ojo de halcón. Nada pasaba desapercibido de su alcance. Excepto ella.

Maggie parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra desde su encuentro en le enfermería. Ese maldito encuentro tan íntimo, que lo llevo a un nivel de paranoia que solo ella podía lograr.

Pese a que ella le pidió que se mantuviera alejado de su vida, parecía ser ella la que tomaba todas las precauciones para no volverlo a ver. Según Carol, seguía sin dormir con Glenn.

\- Creo que lo de las barricadas anti caminantes no va a funcionar. - Carol había cambiado el semblante, con el ceño fruncido. Se relajaba cada vez que se encontraba a solas con Daryl, y podía dejar de pretender el ser la mujer pasiva y perfecta. Se cruzó de brazos y miro al horizonte, mientras Daryl vigilaba en la torre junto a ella. -

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Dijo al cabo de un rato, muerto del aburrimiento. -

\- Son unos inútiles. - Dijo rápidamente, sin poder contener el desprecio. - ¿Abraham te contó lo que paso ayer en la construcción? Si no fuera por él, todos hubiesen muerto en una entradera de caminantes básica. - chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó el cabello. -

\- No hablo con nadie estos días. Excepto tú. - Acotó mientras recostaba el rostro sobre la culata de su escopeta, mirando a la nada. -

\- Bueno, mañana si hablaras con todos, en esa maldita fiesta de bienvenida que Deanne quiere hacernos. -

\- ¿Fiesta? - Murmuró en voz baja, sin prestarle mucha atención. -

\- Si, una fiesta. - Dijo Carol volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, de forma desaprobatoria. - Terminaré agotada pretendiendo ser la mujer feliz y simpática que estos idiotas quieren ver durante una noche entera. -

\- Tu empezaste la farsa. - Indicó Daryl levantando el rostro y estirándose para no caer en la somnolencia. -

\- Alguien debía hacer algo coherente e investigar, más que preocuparse por donde demonios estará Maggie Green en este momento. -

Daryl dejo de estirarse y miro de forma cautelosa a la mujer de cabellos cortos que parecía sumida en el paisaje.

\- ¿Qué…? -

\- Oh, vamos. Estoy cansada de fingir afuera, no me hagas fingir contigo también, Daryl. -

La mujer se volteo, apoyando el trasero en el mesón que daba al ventanal de vigilancia, cruzo piernas y brazos al mismo tiempo e intentó relajar su semblante, para no ser tan agresiva con Bambi y su descubrimiento de sentimientos.

\- Se lo que pasa con Maggie, soy excelente observadora. Y tu eres mi amigo, claro que te observe, todo este…- Señaló el cuerpo de Daryl que se había quedado inerte mirando a la mujer, mudo. - " _acting_ " de hombre duro no me lo trago. Te enamoraste de Green- Dijo y sonrió de costado. -

\- ¿Cómo puedes sonreír ante algo así? Está casada. - Daryl se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue soltar lo que tenía en el pecho, apretando y doliendo hace meses. -

\- ¡Oh, vamos! – Carol levanto ambos brazos en son de desaprobación. - ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Daryl Dixon? - La mujer soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la inocencia y fragilidad de su amigo ante cuestiones del amor. - Estamos en medio de un maldito apocalipsis zombie… El estar casado ya no cuenta. -

\- O cuenta el doble. - Dijo Daryl negado. -

\- ¿Se acostó contigo? -

El color púrpura de la cara de Daryl se lo confirmó sin necesidad de palabras.

\- _Ya no cuenta_ , Daryl. -

La mujer palmeó suavemente la espalda del hombre antes de retirarse de la torre. Daryl consultó la hora. Su turno terminaría en media hora y Glenn seguiría. Desde la pelea que tuvieron con el hijo de Deanna y Nicholas, Daryl había dejado de salir a cazar, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Su mano aún no se recuperaba, y la mayoría se debía a que era un burro que no seguía las indicaciones medicas y no se realizaba las curaciones adecuadas.

Por orden de Rick, optó por seguir las ordenes de Deanna, pero era su tercer día de "confinamiento" en Alexandria y se estaba volviendo loco.

Salió con la cabeza llena de preguntas y, sin hablar con nadie, se interno en su habitación por el resto del día. Se despertó en la madrugada, con unos susurros medianamente fuertes en el vestíbulo de la casa. Era raro, así que decidió investigar.

\- Si yo tengo que ir a esta estúpida fiesta, tú también. - Maggie trotaba detrás de un Glenn muy encabronado. - ¡Glenn! - Glenn volteó rápidamente y Maggie paró en seco. -

\- Yo no tengo que hacer nada contigo, Maggie, eso lo dejaste bien en claro **todas** las noches que no dormimos juntos. - Soltó con acidez. Daryl desde el primer piso, observaba la difícil situación con bronca contenida. La aborrecía por hacerlo sentir así; que pese a que ella le dijo en la cara que quería que sufriera, quería saltar y defenderla. -

\- Glenn…-

Glenn levantó la mano, en son de stop, dejándola muda a una Maggie dolida.

\- Deanna me lo pidió. Daryl aún no recupera su mano, y necesitamos salir a cazar. - Su esposo no noto como la afecto su nombre,pero el desde arriba **sí.** \- Volveré en dos días, no es nada de otro mundo perderme una fiesta que ni quiero celebrar, no sé por qué haces tanto alboroto. -

" _¿Dos días sin Glenn?"_ Daryl pensó, si sabía porque tanto alboroto. Desde Terminus jamás habían vuelto a estar en un lugar sin Glenn de por medio. ¿Greene se sentía indefensa, quizás?

\- Dos días es mucho sin ti. - Dijo la chica de boca para afuera. Intento tomarle la mano, pero él se alejó. -

\- Maggie… ¿Qué demonios te paso allá, sola en el bosque? - Maggie dejo caer un par de lágrimas culposas. - No puedes mantenerme alejado todo este tiempo y pretender que crea esta farsa que por dos días mueres sin mí. -

\- Glenn, por favor, no te…-

\- En dos días…- Glenn suspiró y se acercó para barrer las lágrimas de su esposa. - En dos días volveré, y tú y yo hablaremos, Maggs. - Maggie sonrió levemente ante ese "Maggs" que antes la derretía. - Esto no puede seguir así, no podemos seguir así. -

\- Lo sé. - Susurró la chica y en un arrebato de culpa y amor, tomo su mano y la beso. - Vuelve entero. -

\- Te…- Glenn volvió a suspirar y bajo la vista. - Diviértete en la fiesta por mí. -

Maggie quedo en medio del pasillo, sola, mirando a la puerta y en silencio. La madera del suelo crujió en el momento menos indicado, ya que la muchacha levantó la vista super rápido y se encontró con un Daryl Dixon sin camiseta, agazapado contra las barras de madera del pasillo del primer piso mirándola. Como un animal mira a su presa antes de comérsela.

\- Púdrete, Dixon. - Soltó Maggie antes de internarse en la cocina y comenzar con la rutina diaria. -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era el día de la fiesta. Carol, como buena amiga y conspiradora, entro a la seis de la tarde a la habitación de Dixon sin preguntar, y se encontró con un Daryl cómodo, sin camiseta, intentando arreglar unas piezas de motocicleta en el escritorio de su habitación.

\- No iré. - Dijo apenas la vio. -

\- Oh, si iras. Serás mi " _plus one_ " hasta que Maggie se ocupe de ti. -

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? - Daryl levantó la vista, molesto, y la vio poner distintos conjuntos de ropa sobre la cama y evaluar. -

\- Glenn no está, ni estará hasta de dentro dos días aquí. Es tu oportunidad. -

\- Jesús, mujer. El apocalipsis zombie hizo estragos con tu mente. -

\- Al contrario, me dio vida. Ahora deja de refunfuñar y pruébate estos conjuntos. Me llevó todo el día, sonreír y pedirle prestados a todo el barrio ropa decente que no sean camisas sin mangas y con olor a maderas y aceite de motor. - Señalo los atuendos mientras ella se sentaba cómodamente en el sitial del rincón. -

\- ¿Qué crees que va a pasar? ¿Qué ella mágicamente va a sentir que debe estar conmigo solo por que su marido se ausentó? Me desprecia. - Dijo "ella", porque decir Maggie dolía, aunque no lo admitiera. -

\- Oh no lo sé, pero la noche es larga, querido. -

Daryl miró los tres conjuntos y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo y nervioso como un adolescente.

Carol se levanto de su sillón y se acerco a él. Colocó su brazo sobre el antebrazo de Daryl.

\- Jamás te insistirá por algo que se que te va a lastimar. Te apreció demasiado para hacerlo. ¿Lo sabes, ¿no? – La mujer apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombre de Daryl. -

\- Lo sé. - Dijo al cabo de un rato mientras miraban los atuendos. – Pero ella no me aprecia, me aborrece. - Dijo con vergüenza, admitiendo lo que sucedía era fuerte para él. -

\- Ella solo esta dolida porque no la elegiste a ella. Elegiste la supervivencia, como la mayoría hace. - Dijo con lógica. - Ahora pruébate el conjunto con la camisa azul, resaltará tus ojos. -

Al cabo de media hora, Daryl Dixon era otro. Vestía una camisa azul marino, que decidió llevar sin abotonar, y con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo, pese a la desaprobación de su amiga. Una camiseta blanca escote en V resaltaba sus pectorales y un jean opaco negro terminaba un look sencillo, pero "Matador" según Carol.

\- Oh, esto sería perfecto con un pañuelo rojo al cuello. -

Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír, de costado, con ironía y enojo.

\- Ella tiene el mío. -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- No quiero estar aquí, por favor, vamos a la casa. - Maggie se sentía incómoda y expuesta con ese vestido rojo de puntitos blancos. -

\- Te ves preciosa. - Beth la miro risueña y feliz de ver a su hermana tan producida. - Vamos, sólo unos tragos, y volvemos. -

\- Puedo tomar unos tragos en la casa sin ningún problema. - Intento voltearse y volver a la calle cuando vio a lo lejos salir a Carol y Daryl, y encaminar hacía donde se encontraban ellas. - Demonios, entremos. -

Avanzaron a la casa, que estaba muy decorada, con música festiva y comida y tragos por doquier. Aparentemente hace dos meses habían conseguido tomar todo lo de un supermercado, y tenían bebidas y snacks de sobra que estaban esperando usar para un momento así.

\- Demonios, chicas Greene. - Abraham lucía un traje militar abierto, ya que le quedaba chico. - Dios hizo un buen trabajo con ustedes. -

\- Gracias, Abee. - Beth se había ganado el corazón de todos en ese mes de Alexandria. - Tu también luces genial. -

Maggie sonrió incomoda ante todo lo que sucedía y tomo el primer trago que le ofrecieron de forma casi desesperada. La muchacha lucia un vestido rojo fuerte con pintitas blancas, con escote corazón y suelto en las caderas. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su hermane le recomendó unos zapatos negros un poco altos y recogerse el cabello. Según Beth lucía divina; según ella parecía una ama de casa de los 50 reprimida.

No pudo negar que la previa a esa fiesta, el compartir con su hermana por horas probándose ropa, maquillaje y recordando viejos tiempos, la hizo sentir que no vivía en un barrio reforzado para que no entren muertos vivientes. Lo llego a disfrutar.

Beth optó por una blusa blanca que resaltaba sus hombros y cabello rubio, y una falda beige con botas que, de buena forma, Rosita le había prestado. La rubia trazó una buena amistad con la morena, pero su hermana mayor era otro cantar.

\- Circulemos, por favor. - Pidió Maggie enganchada al brazo de su hermana, mirando con disimulo a la puerta, esperando que a ultimo momento Daryl decidiera no ir. La puerta se abrió y Maggie, prácticamente, arrastro a su hermana fuera de ese campo visual-

\- Jesús, Maggie, que demonios…-

Daryl entro a la fiesta con Carol a su lado. La mujer lucía un bello vestido largo de mangas también largo estilo hippie chic, que resaltaba su figura de mujer.

\- Busquemos algo para tomar ya. - Daryl se sentía incomodo y con nauseas. Si eso era amor, detestaba sentirse así. -

\- Si, y también la bandeja de las galletas que hice, antes que ese niño se coma todas. - Dijo mientras sonreía falsamente y saludaba a alguno de los invitados. -

Durante una hora, Maggie pudo escapar a Dixon. Lo evito en toda la casa, se escurría de todos los ambientes donde lo veía ingresar con Carol a su lado. Beth se había convertido en su aliada, pero sólo después que, encerradas en el baño del primer piso, su hermana le contara toda la verdad.

La noche de verano estaba calurosa. Habían colocado mesas con masitas dulces y bebidas en la calle frente a la casa de Deanna y decorado con luces multicolores. Había dos parlantes que les permitía escuchar Creedence y que incluso algunas parejas se dispusieran a bailar rock clásico de los 70 en el medio de la calle, felices.

Maggie y su hermana se habían sentado en la acera, mientras Maggie masajeaba sus pies y empinaba su quinto trago. Beth la miro y sonrió, regalándole calidez en su mirada.

\- Te amo, ¿lo sabes? -

\- ¿Pese al monstro que soy? - Dijo Maggie bufando y sonriendo de costado a su hermana. -

\- Oh, cállate, Greene. – Miro a la "pista de baile" y volvió a sonreír. - A papá le gustaba esta canción. - Dijo mientras sonaba "Green River" de Creedence _(N/A: Sería IDEAL si pueden escucharla, y también la canción que sigue en este momento)_. -

\- Si… - Suspiró con el nudo en la garganta. Demonios que extrañaban a su padre. - Beth Greene, ¿Me harías el honor? – Maggie levanto una mano y le sonrió a su comprensiva hermana. -

\- Pensé que nunca lo dirías. – Beth tomo la mano de su hermana y juntas salieron a la calle a bailar en honor a su papá. -

Daryl salió en el momento exacto que la muchacha dejaba sus zapatos en la calzada y se levantaba para bailar. Con un vaso de whisky en la mano, optó por apoyarse contra una pared de la casa, cruzando sus piernas, a escondidas de la luz y darse el lujo de ver lo que estaba pasando.

Ahí estaba, Maggie Green, con un maldito vestido rojo ajustado en la zona de los senos, sonriendo con los labios pintados de rojos carmesí, bailando un buen rock clásico y luciendo sus dotes bailarines, llevando la guía del baile.

Era un show fantástico para Dixon.

Atrás había quedado el odio, la bronca e intentos de desapego. Quería que la canción no terminara jamás, y verla en un loop constante bailando esa canción y sonriendo con su hermana. Tomo otro trago de su tercer vaso de whisky y suspiro.

La odiaba tanto como sabía que la amaba.

Maggie, sonreía y bailaba al son de la música, sin darse cuenta de que varias personas quedaron en seco viendo a las hermanas Green dar un show digno de su padre. El _frufrú_ de su vestido acompañaba el son de la música y ella volvió a sentirse que estaba en la granja, y que era otro sábado en la noche, luego de terminar la jornada laboral y Hershell ponía su amado CD de Creedence en el porche de la casa. Nostálgica, apoyo el rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de su hermana, y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Por suerte, el inicio de baile de las chicas había inspirado a varias parejas a bailar, así que nadie noto el cambio en el rostro de Maggie, quien dejo de sonreí y miro seria a Daryl Dixon, apoyado en la pared.

Daryl salió de su trance y dejo de apoyarse contra esa pared. Sostuvo el vaso de whisky bajo, y sus pulsaciones aumentaron. Ahí estaba ella, mirándolo fijo, con esa furia y arrebato tan conocido para él en su mirada. Maggie trago en seco, de repente la música dejo de escucharse muy fuerte en su cabeza y, pese a los cinco tragos que había tomado, sentía su garganta seca. Todo su cuerpo se erizó ante esa mirada penetrante y mentiría si dijera que no sintió un pinchazo de dolor y placer en su entrepierna.

Se sintió mareada, abombada y dejo de mirarlo, mientras comenzaba a sonar " _Midnight special_ ", le susurró a su hermana que iba por un poco de aire fresco a la torre, donde circulaba mucho viento debido a la altura.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – Susurró Beth dejando de sonreír. –

\- Oh, no, tu quédate aquí, vuelvo enseguida. –

Maggie se alejo de su hermana, tomó los zapatos que estaban en la vereda y Daryl se puso en alerta, al ver que se adentraba a la oscuridad de la calle, donde las luces de colores no llegaban, y por instinto cazador, dejo el trago en el suelo, y con las manos en los bolsillos la siguió, apresurado.

Beth notó al hombre ir detrás de su hermana y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Carol tomo sus manos y la hizo bailar.

\- Tú lo sabes. - Dijo Beth mirando de soslayo a la mujer. -

\- Tú también. Así que regalale esta noche a tu hermana, Beth - Susurró la mujer sonriente. -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _N/A: Recomiendo escuchar para esta escena Cosmic Love de Florence and The Machine._

Maggie sentía presión en su pecho, y se lo tomaba, mientras apuraba el paso hacía la torre. La música se sentía lejana, así que se volteó con temor cuando escucho unos pasos apurados detrás de ella.

\- Déjame en paz. - Maggie articulo con la mandíbula dura, mirando alrededor y sintiéndose acorralada por el cazador. - ¡VETE! – Gritó y apuro el paso hacia la torre, casi corriendo. -

\- Maggie – Daryl dijo su nombre después de mucho tiempo, y ella no pudo evitar sentir piel de gallina mientras abría la puerta de la torre. - Maggie, para. –

Maggie subió las escaleras corriendo y de un portazo entro a la pequeña habitación de la torre donde Nicholas tomaba guardia.

\- Vete, yo vigilo ahora. -

\- No es tu turno. -

\- ¡DIJE VETE! – Gritó Maggie mientras le lanzaba uno de sus zapatos. -

Nicholas bajo rápidamente con la idea de acusarla con Deanne cuando se encontró con Dixon a mitad de escalera.

\- Le dices a alguien de esto y termino lo que inicie tres días atrás, imbécil. -

Nicholas asintió y bajo apresurado, dejándolos solos en la torre.

\- Maggie. –

\- Dios, déjame en paz, ¡déjame sola! – Maggie se agazapo contra la otra punta de la torre, como si eso pudiera protegerla de lo que sentía. -

\- Sólo quiero saber si estas bien. – Dijo en voz baja, como un niño con vergüenza. –

\- No, no estoy bien. ¿Estás contento? ¡No estoy bien! – Grito la chica fuera de sí. – No estoy bien, porque mi esposo volvió de la muerte, porque no he sido capaz de acostarme con él en todo este tiempo, y porque tu estas metido en mi cabeza, y ahora estas mirándome. - Maggie vomitó todo lo que sentía en palabras y sintió que la presión del pecho la abandonaba. - Por Dios, deja de mirarme. – Maggie noto que el vestido rojo había sido muy mala decisión. –

\- No estoy mirándote. - Dijo Daryl –

\- Tu estas mirándome, y vigilándome, me vigilas todo el tiempo. – La chica se refugiaba detrás de una silla, pero empezó a circular a su alrededor cuando Daryl avanzo. – Glenn es mi esposo, me ama, y me amo antes que nadie, y me estoy esforzando mucho por ser feliz aquí. –

\- ¿Te esfuerzas? ¿Sin acostarte con él, así te esfuerzas? - Daryl le escupió la realidad de forma cruda y la chica boqueo con los ojos agrandados y molesta. –

\- No puedo respirar, no puedo respirar contigo mirándome así, deja de mirarme. - Hizo un ademán con la mano molesta, sin responderle a las preguntas que le hizo, ya que la respuesta era obvia. –

\- ¿Crees que quiero mirarte así? ¿No crees que preferiría mirar a otra mujer? ¡¿A una mujer NO casada?! – Daryl empujo la silla, quitándola del medio entre ellos. Maggie se agazapó contra la mesón que estaba pegada al ventanal. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, dándoles un tono gris perlado a sus pieles. - Nadie me vuelve loco, ¡nadie me volvía loco hasta que tu decidiste meterte en esa maldita Chevy conmigo, en mi vida! ¡Nadie me hace que me resulte imposible sentirme normal, más que tú, maldita perra! – Maggie tragó en seco y bajo los brazos mientras lo veía avanzar mientras hablaba. Notó que no estaba consciente de todo lo que estaba admitiéndole, e internamente, ella amo todo lo que estaba diciéndole. - Nadie me provoca ganas de matar de solo pensar que duermes con otro hombre en una habitación. –

Daryl dejo de hablar, y Maggie solo lo miraba, derrotada, seria y cansada, realmente cansada. Él se tomo los pelos y bajo los brazos de forma cansina.

\- Mierda, Greene, daría lo que fuera por no estar mirándote a ti. –

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, y la mirada de él se poso en esos labios entreabiertos carmesí.

Y entonces sucedió.

Daryl corto la distancia entre ellos y la tomo de la cabeza con ambas manos besándola de forma desaforada. Maggie se dejo ser, y lo tomo de un brazo y la cabeza, acercándolo más a ella. El choque del sabor aguardientón del whisky en los labios de Daryl, y el dulzón de la boca de Maggie, debido a su mojito de frutillas fue cósmico.

De forma desesperada, Daryl la tomó del trasero, que se le veía gigante en ese maldito vestido, y la sentó sobre la mesa alta y recorrió entre besos y lamidas, que hacían temblar a Maggie, desde su boca hasta el escote en V de su vestido.

Ambos tenían esa urgencia que en esas semanas no pudieron calmar, las ganas de devorar la piel del otro y sentirse en su hogar al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos agitados. No podían perder tiempo, en cualquier momento podía volver Nicholas con Deanna, o Beth por su hermana.

Daryl recorrió las piernas de su mujer, y deslizó las bragas negras que protegía su pubis. Las tiro en el suelo, y Maggie rápidamente lo atrajo hacia ella, devorando su boca, y dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de placer mientras le quitaba la camisa, seguido de la camiseta blanca.

Daryl, por su parte, luego de tener el torso desnudo, busco con manos desesperadas el cierre del vestido en la espalda de la chica, y lo abrió.

Los senos de Maggie escaparon del vestido y rebotaron ante la vista del cazador.

Fue como volver a vivir; como tomar esa bocanada de aire entre los manotazos de ahogado.

Ahí estaba Maggie Greene. Semi desnuda, con los pechos al aire, intentando que volviera a estar cerca de ella mientras la luz de la luna bañaba sus hombros y la circundaba en un aura de otro mundo.

Se miraron intensamente, se tomaron esos segundos interminables de conexión, donde ambos sabían lo que pasaba y lo que iba a pasar, pese a todo.

Maggie, con movimientos más lentos y premeditados tomo a Daryl desde el borde el jean, justo encima del cinturón, y lentamente se lo quito. Abrió la bragueta el pantalón, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo a ojos, de forma fija y feroz.

Daryl no pudo evitar jadear y reposar su frente sobre el hombro de Maggie mientras ella sobaba su falo de forma lenta, disfrutando cada jadeo y espasmo que recorría la espalda de Dixon.

Daryl se canso de tanto juego, le tomó la muñeca y se la alejo, provocando un pequeño gritito de la chica.

Sin dejar de mirarla, tomo un poco de saliva con su otra mano y se preparo para tomarla, ahí, en la torre de seguridad.

Maggie no pudo evitar sentirse relajada y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Se abrió de piernas aún más, para rodearlo por la cadera y levanto su vestido, lo máximo que pudo.

Mientras Daryl se metía dentro de ella, ambos se miraban fijo, deseosos y felices. Maggie dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa que termino en quejido cuando Daryl empujo se metió del todo en ella.

Se abrazaron, como si toda la vida hicieran eso. Ella lo tenía abrazado de piernas y brazos, y deseaba quedarse así para siempre, aunque jamás lo admitiera.

Daryl empezó a moverse al son de los gemidos de Maggie, cada vez mas fuerte. Las sensaciones eran increíbles. Era como despertar de un coma, un largo y tedioso coma.

\- Daryl…- Susurró Maggie entre gemidos, tomando su rostro y acercándolo para besarlo. - Daryl…- Repitió entre cada embestida, que era cada vez más fuerte. -

El no respondió. Lo colmaba de placer el escuchar su nombre entre los gemidos y jadeos de Maggie, embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte.

El momento llego, Daryl no tenía control sobre si mismo, había tomado las muñecas de la chica y levantado sobre sus cabezas, presionándolas sobre el vidrio que tenían detrás. No le importaba el posible show que estaban haciendo, solo quería tomarla y volverla loca del placer. A punto de terminar, Daryl saco su miembro y termino entre la mesa y el vestido de la muchacha. Maggie quedo laxa, tirada sobre la mesa, haciendo fuerza con sus manos para bajarlas.

\- Suéltame…- Logro decir mientras Daryl se recuperaba con la frente sobre su hombro y aún manos tomando las de Maggie. –

\- **Jamás**. – Le dijo el hombre con una nota de seducción en su mirada que jamás había visto antes. -

Daryl bajo una mano a la entrepierna de la chica, que se tenso levemente, al ver que el hombre le seguía sosteniendo las muñecas con la otra mano.

\- Daryl…- Empezó a agitarse nuevamente cuando los dedos de Dixon, hábilmente, entraron a su intimidad y empezó a masturbarla. – Para…. Por favor, para. –

El momento la sobrepaso, ya que Dixon tenía todo el control sobre ella en ese momento. Quería resistirse, quería no mover las caderas a la par de los dedos del hombre que cada vez los movía más rápido, logrando que la chica se quebrara y comenzará a gemir descontrolada, pidiéndole que la tocara más y más profundo entre cada suspiro que podía tomar, desquiciada.

Cuando el alivio llegó, Daryl quedo embelesado ante la belleza de sus facciones, relajada y gustosa de haber terminado en sus brazos. Mientras la chica respiraba agitada, Daryl soltó sus muñecas y sujeto su cuerpo al momento justo, cuando la chica rendida se dejaba caer en sus brazos.

Daryl evaluó la situación de forma metódica, como buen cazador. El estado alcohólico en ambos se iba disipando y eso podía tener graves consecuencias. Decidió dejarse llevar, y la sujeto por ambas piernas, colgando los brazos de la muchacha sobre sus hombros, inertes. Una vez cargada a horcadas, dio cinco pasos atrás y se dejo caer lo más suave que pudo sobre el pequeño sofá sucio que había a sus espaldas. Con Maggie encima de él, le fue super difícil controlar el pensamiento puritano que debía mantener. Metió los brazos de la chica dentro del vestido, cubriendo sus senos y la dejo recostada encima de el con su cabeza sobre el hombro relajado.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que alguien hablo.

\- No quiero moverme. No quiero enfrentarte… No quiero hablarte. – Suspiro al final con un dejo de vencimiento. –

\- No lo hagas. No esta noche. – Cedió el hombre, con pocas ganas de que la chica se saliera de encima de él. – No esta noche. -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué tal? ¿El reencuentro les pareció digno o no?

Puede que adelantarme a este capitulo, cortando camino, haga que la historia sea un poco más corta, pero les aseguro que solo será calidad y placer visual xD.

Hasta el próx. capi! :3


End file.
